Lost Girl
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Katherine arrives in the town of Beacon Hills and soon gets involved in the pack and it's alpha. Starts from around 2x03. Derek Hale/OC
1. Character Info

Here's some info on my new Derek/OC story.

Katherine is the OC, she is 16 years old, has long brown hair and blue eyes and is quite short. She has recently moved from England to America because she wants to get a new start in life. I am planning on making this a very long story which will helpful span on from around 2x03 to the present Teen Wolf episodes. Some things will be canon but I'm changing a lot by adding the new character.

Hopefully I will start to post chapters soon and in the meantime you can go to my tumblr account if you want to read or request any Teen Wolf Imagines: Just search team free will lover on tumblr!


	2. The Beginning

Katherine looked up warily as she walked towards Beacon Hills High School. She had been dreading this day for weeks; she hated being the new girl. It was even worse this time seeing as it was already half way through the term. Taking a deep breath she walked through the doors. She went to the reception desk to sign in and to get her locker key.

"How may I help you miss?" The old lady at the desk asked.

"I'm Katherine Dixon, I recently moved here" She replied.

Oh yes, here are your locker keys and timetable" The women said handing over a small set of keys and paper.

She uttered thanks and quickly went over to her locker to put her heavy bag in, so she could inspect her timetable. First she had...Chemistry. Oh great. Suddenly the hall bell started to ring and she scampered down the hallway, not wanting to be late for her first lesson. Luckily she managed to get there just in time and tried to blend in.

"Students, we have a new class member joining us today, so please can you give a warm welcome to...uh, what was your name?" He questioned.

"Katherine Dixon" She replied.

"Okay Katherine, I'm afraid I will have to place you next to Mr Stilinksi over there" He pointed to a boy with buzz cut hair.

She wandered over to sit next to the boy, unsure of why the teacher apologized.

"Hey, I'm a joy to be around" The boy joked as she sat down.

"Yes, if you enjoy the company of hyperactive teenagers" The teacher retorted.

The lesson went fairly slow and she almost started nodding of when the teacher announced it was time for some group work. She turned around to look at Stiles.

"So, I'm guessing our boring teacher isn't your number one fan" Katherine joked.

"That's understatement" He told her.

They both tried to get on with the experiment as well as they could but for some reason the reaction they wanted didn't happen and the whole experiment failed.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" She said to the boy.

He laughed at her once again and soon they both fell into a comfortable conversation about what the area and the school was like. All too soon the bell was ringing and the students fled from the classroom. A tanned boy walked up to her table and patted Stiles on the back signalling the boy to come with him.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Stiles tried to flirt.

"We have Chemistry again tomorrow Stiles" She told him.

"Oh...right, yeah, well I knew that-" He was cut off by his friend dragging him across the classroom.

Laughing she walked out of the classroom and towards her locker to get your things for her next lesson. Suddenly Katherine heard whispering behind her back and she turned around.

"Is that the sort of colour you wanted?" A ginger girl was asking her friend.

"Sort of" The petite brunette answered.

"Uh..." She trailed off, unsure of what they were talking about.

"I'm Lydia Martin, I like you hair" She told her.

"Oh thanks, but you're hair is way nicer" She insisted.

"That's true" She replied.

"Well I'm Katherine Dixon, it's nice to meet you and...?" She trailed off, still laughing softly at the girls comment.

"I'm Allison" The girl said timidly.

"Well I think you're hair looks really nice Allison" She told her.

"Thanks" The girl replied.

The bell rang again and you quickly took your stuff at of your locker and turned around to the girls.

"Maybe I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch?" Allison questioned.

"Omg, thank you, I was worried I was going to have to be a loner all day" She laughed.

"We'll see you later" Lydia told her.

She ran off to your second period and as soon as she walked through the door once again her teacher introduced her and told her to sit next to a tanned boy at the back of the classroom. As soon as she started walking towards him he pulled the chair out for her.

"Hey I'm Danny" The boy told her.

"I'm Katherine" She smiled.

"Katherine huh? Cute name" He replied, making her blush slightly.

"Danny, remember you're gay" The boy opposite her said.

"It would be pretty hard to forget Jackson" Danny retorted.

She laughed quietly already liking Danny. The lesson went seriously slow and she could tell she wasn't the only one who was bored. After about half an hour of the lesson most people in the class had stopped listening to the teacher and were now having their own conversations. She couldn't help but overhear Jackson talking about how he needed someone to look from some footage he had filmed and wanting to be helpful she offered to help.

"I'm pretty good with technology" She told him.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes Jackson, girls can be good at things other than standing there and looking pretty" She retorted.

She heard Danny chuckling, but couldn't help but feel that she might have stepped over the line. So she was surprised when she saw Jackson smirking.

"I have to admit for a girl you've got some balls" He quipped.

"Thanks I think" She laughed.

He handed over his IPad showing her the footage.

"Okay I should have it done by tomorrow" She told him.

"Thanks Katherine" He said, as the bell rang.

"Well we'll see you later" Danny spoke.

"Sure" She replied, they actually seemed quite nice.

She walked out of her classroom looking for signs for the canteen seeing as it was lunch. She was just rounding the corner when she felt someone knock into her and felt her books fall out of her hands. She quickly dropped to the floor, trying to keep the embarrassment to a minimum.

"Omg...Sorry I...I'm really sorry" A boy with curly hair muttered as he helped pick her books up.

"It's alright" She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Um I'm Katherine" She told him as she stood up with most of her books in hand.

"I'm Isaac" He replied.

Isaac handed her the rest of her books giving her a strange look.

"Thanks Isaac" She smiled, once again walking down the hallway.

When she turned back she saw him still staring at her. Normally she would find this creepy but for some reason she actually felt comforted. Shaking the feeling off she walked down the hallway to the canteen. She awkwardly walked around the border of the room trying to see if there was anywhere she could sit without standing out.

"Hey Katherine" She heard a familiar voice shout out.

She turned around to see Allison calling her over to the table and was surprised when she saw Scott and Stiles sitting with them.

"Katherine, hey!" Stiles shouted.

"You know each other?" Lydia asked.

"Yeh we're in the same Chemistry class" She told her.

"Hey Katherine, nice to see you again" Danny said as he sat beside you with Jackson following behind.

"...You all know each other?" She questioned.

"Yeh...that's so weird that you met us all today" Scott said.

"I guess...anyway what classes do you guys have next?" She asked.

Soon the next bell rang and Katherine happily walked to her next lesson. She couldn't believe she had made so many friends in one day! Again she had to deal with the teacher introducing her to the class and was surprised when she saw the boy from earlier, Isaac staring at her.

"Well Katherine where do you want to sit?" He asked her.

She pointed over to the seat opposite Isaac and sat down. The lesson went fairly quick and she noticed a number of times Isaac staring at her, only to look away when she caught him. What shocked her more was his friend sitting next to him was doing it to.

"You should take a picture it would last longer" She smirked.

"What...oh no...We're not...I mean" Isaac stuttered.

"You smell weird" His friend told her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls?" She joked

"Sorry it's just...you seem familiar" Isaac replied.

"Really? Maybe I'm famous and just don't know it yet" She laughed.

The last bell of the day rang and she mumbled her goodbye's to Isaac and his friend and scampered out the building. Soon she was back at the apartment she had recently bought, turned on the TV and smiled to herself. Today had actually been a pretty good day.

* * *

Isaac's POV:

"Derek are you here?" Isaac called out after entering the subway station.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked him.

"There's this girl at school...she smells weird..." Isaac told him.

"What, do you have a crush or something?" Derek smirked.

"No...She smells like pack" He admitted.

"It's true, I smelt it too" Boyd assured, walking through the door.

"There's a myth that you can smell out a future pack member, but I've never seen or heard of it happening" Derek stated.

"So what are you going to bite her too?" Boyd questioned him.

"You know I wouldn't do that unless someone wanted the bite...but you should keep an eye on her" Derek replied.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter there will be a lot more action and Katherine will meet Derek and learn about werewolves. I hope you enjoy!


	3. The Truth

**2 months later:**

Katherine sighed as she walked down the hallway of her high school. She had been made to attend extra maths lessons because surprise, surprise she was failing maths. She groaned as she looked outside and saw it was already getting dark. Oh well, it wasn't all bad Lydia and Allison were coming over later to gossip and try on the clothes they had bought at the mall on the weekend. She had grown really close to the whole group of friends in a quick amount of time, and actually felt happy going to school because it meant that she got to see all of her friends. Suddenly a loud bang brought her out of her thoughts. It sounded like it came from the canteen. She heard another bang behind her and quickly started to speed up, not wanting to know who or what was in the building. She reached the front entrance and turned around to make sure no one was following her.

Weird...there's no one there..." She trailed off, thinking she must have imagined it.

She turned back around and screamed. First of all she thought it was the janitor standing in front of her but through the last rays of sunlight she could see fangs' coming from its mouth...this was not good. She turned and sprinted the other way, unsure of where to go. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her into the classroom. She started hitting the person who had grabbed her, assuming it was her attacker.

"Katherine, calm done it's just me" She heard Stiles whisper.

"What the hell Stiles? What's going on?" She demanded.

"It's a really long story..." He started.

She was about to make him explain when she heard footsteps only metres away. Stiles seemed to hear it as well and instantly pushed her behind him. The door was ripped open and there was the man by the entrance...well if you could call him a man. There was hair sprouting from his face, fangs cutting into his mouth and scarily his eyes also seemed to be a weird blue colour. He charged at Stiles pushing him out of the way and hit Katherine squarely in the face. Abruptly the thing halted and turned around, springing onto someone behind it. Everything happened in a blur. One second the beast was attacking whoever was behind it and the next it was on the floor, dead. She looked up from the dead body to see Allison wielding an impressive looking sword and Scott looking like the creature.

"Okay...What the hell is going on?" Katherine screamed.

"Where do we start...?" Scott answered, shifting back to his normal face.

Twenty minutes later Katherine's whole world had been turned upside down.

"Are you alright Katherine?" Allison asked, worried.

"Not really, I just can't believe its all real...it's just weird..." She trailed off.

"Katherine we need you to promise you're not going to tell anybody about this" Scott told her.

"Scott who would I even tell? Anyway they would all just think I'm making it up" She replied.

"We need to also tell you about the other werewolves around here" He suggested.

"So that werewolf that you killed was an omega" She assumed.

"Yeh, there's omega's the lone wolfs, beta's who are in a pack and alphas that are in charge of a pack" He explained.

"So who are the other werewolves?" She questioned.

"Isaac and Boyd" Stiles informed.

"What? But..." She trailed off, unsure what she was going to say.

"It's the alpha that's the real problem" Stiles confessed.

"The one that's turning them" She mumbled.

"Yeah, his names Derek Hale, green eyes, permanent scowl on his face, leather jacket...hard to miss" Stiles sighed.

"But don't worry, he won't hurt you...you're a human" Scott informed.

"Yeah, he'll just throw you into walls" Stiles joked.

"Hey Katherine are you okay? You're heads bleeding pretty bad where he hit you" Allison questioned.

"I'm fine..." You tried to assure.

"No she's right, you should go to the hospital" Scott told her.

* * *

"There you go" Melissa McCall stated as she finished cleaning up Katherine's wound.

"Thanks Melissa" Katherine said.

She had come in around half an hour ago, being pushed through the front door by Scott and was now hoping that she could go home.

"The good news is I don't think it will need stitches, but we'll still get the doctor to check you out. We'll wheel you through in just a minute. Lie back and try to get some rest" She encouraged.

"Okay" Katherine whispered, laying her head back.

A few minutes afterwards she felt her bed being pushed through the corridor. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about what had happened. She just needed to get home and get some rest. She opened her eyes again shortly afterwards wondering what was taking so long. Hadn't they past the doctor's rooms? She tried to look around and see what was going on.

"Lie still" She heard a voice say from above, pushing her head down.

What the hell was going on? She started to look around frantically to see if there was anyone one around but the whole floor seemed deserted. All of a sudden they started coming to a stop as she noticed they were going into the morgue. The bed stopped being pushed and she felt someone walk to the other side of the room. She slowly sat up, her vision going blurry.

"Nasty cut you've got there" She heard a voice say.

Soon her vision cleared and she saw an attractive man standing there with scowl on his face...oh no, green eyes, scowl and leather jacket...this can't be good.

"What do you want?" She questioned, really unsure of why she was there.

"Do you want it?" He asked her.

"Want what?" She replied, looking around for any weapon she could find and realising the only thing she could get to was a pencil in her pocket.

"Do you want the bite?" He asked again, walking closer.

"No...Why would I?" She questioned.

"Because you're going to" He told her, only standing about a metre away from her.

"Oh so you're a mind reader as well as werewolf now" She said sarcastically, trying to get to her feet to hopefully make a quick getaway but her vision quickly went blurry again and she had to hold onto the bed to stop herself from falling. She felt strong arms wrap around her arms pulling her up right and placing her back onto the bed.

"Y'know if you took the bite you wouldn't have to deal with any pain like that anymore" He informed her.

"The answers still no" She told him.

"You'll change your mind" He replied.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I can smell it on you, so can Isaac and Boyd...you smell like pack" He admitted.

"So what, are you going to keep kidnapping me until I give in?" She questioned.

"No, I only bite people who want the bite, so until you do want it, you're free to go" He said, stepping out of her way.

"...Okay..." She trailed off as Derek left the room and started to walk down the corridor.

She had really had enough of werewolves today.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be based on episode 2x04. Review or message me if you have any questions:)


	4. Abomination

"I'm going to kill him...I'm seriously going to kill him" Stiles mumbled as he sat down in his chair.

"Dude it was a week ago, okay? Forget about it" Katherine told him.

"Forget about it? Katherine you have a freaking alpha out there who wants to turn you into a werewolf, how can you not be worried about that? He asked her.

"Look I don't think he'll bite me unless I want it..." She trailed off.

"I'm still not happy about this" He replied, picking up his phone that was beeping.

"Hello? Scott hey what...oh my god, seriously? Alright I'm coming over" Stiles talked into his phone.

"Sorry Katherine but I need to go; Scott's got himself into trouble again and needs me to bail him out. Ugh, I guess I'll just have to leave my jeep here over night" Stiles sighed.

"No it's alright, I'll stay here and drive it back to your house when it's done" She told him.

"Are you sure?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes, now go help Scott" She said ushering him out of the room.

An hour later she got up from the chair she had been sitting on in the mechanics office and strolled over to him.

"Hey! How long is this going to take?" She asked him.

"Don't know, probably another hour" He answered.

"Great..." She whispered, walking back into the office.

Ugh, what was this slime stuff on the handle? She better call Stiles and tell him about the hold up. Suddenly her hands started to shake and she felt her knees becoming weak.

"What the..." She stuttered, realising she had lost the ability to talk and fell to the ground. She looked around trying to see if she could get the mechanics attention when she noticed something on top of Stiles' jeep. She could faintly see the outline of something that looked human until she noticed its skin was made up of scales. As she got a closer look it looked like some sort of lizard, and it was heading right towards the mechanic! She tried to scream and warn the mechanic but nothing would come out. Suddenly the thing rushed past the mechanic slicing it's neck and she saw him fall to the ground. Abruptly the jeep started to edge slowly downwards, just a few metres above where the mechanic had fallen. Just before it got to the mechanic she looked away, not wanting to see what happened. After a few seconds she heard another noise and looked up to see the thing only a few metres away from. She gasped and tried to move away, thinking it was going to attack her, but it didn't. It looked like it was studying her, moving its eyes from side to side. All of a sudden, it ran off and vanished. She could tell she had started to get the feeling back in her hands and started to move towards her phone to call the police.

* * *

Katherine slowly walked over to Scott's car, after getting checked out by the ambulance crew. She had called him and Stiles to take her home.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt you?" Scott questioned her as soon as she got in the car.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go home" She told him.

"Alright, but what was it? I mean, what did it look like?" He asked.

"Like some sort of massive reptile...it's all a bit of a blur" She confided.

"Scott doesn't pester her alright? She's obviously really tired" She heard Stiles say from behind.

"There was something else...I think...I think it might have known me..." She trailed off.

"What? You think it's someone we know?" Scott asked.

"I think so, I mean it didn't attack me or anything and I think it was trying to study me or something" She told them.

"So someone we know changes into a lizard at night? Great" Stiles muttered.

"...By the way Stiles...Your jeeps also got taken in as evidence" Katherine quickly said.

"As if this day couldn't get any better" Stiles shouted from the backseat.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she sat down next to Ms McCall to see the Lacrosse game. She had wanted to support the team seeing as some of her friends were on it and staying in her apartment alone wasn't exactly much fine. Suddenly a text came through on her phone from Stiles.

**_'We need your help. Can you take some keys from Allison and then check the principal's office for a book. Looks really old, covered in leather-Stiles._**

"Um, I'll be back in a minute" Katherine said as she got up and looked around for Allison. She soon spotted her next to her creepy grandfather. She slowly walked towards Allison who handed her a pair of keys which she quickly hid and rushed off back into the school building. She found the office and started to search frantically. After a few minutes she came to the decision that there was certainly no book in there.

**_'No book here. Sorry-Katherine'_**

"Katherine?" She heard a voice say from the door.

"...Jesus Isaac, you scared the crap out of me" She said, jumping.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to come with me" He told her, indicating to follow him.

He led her to the swimming pool and she soon spotted the Alpha standing smugly a few feet away.

"Derek, what a surprise" She commented.

"What did you see?" He questioned her.

"Um, you're going to have to be a bit more specific..." She informed him.

"I know you got attacked at the mechanics. What was it?" He asked her again.

"You mean the big reptilian monster that I saw brutally murder a man? Well he wasn't exactly good looking" She joked

Derek rolled her eyes, stepping forward.

"Okay, no sarcastic comments. Look it had scales, weird yellow eyes...oh and it had a tail...what are you looking at?" She questioned seeing both of them stare at something above her.

She gasped seeing the monster from the garage and went to stand behind Derek. The thing dropped down from the railing it was perched on and quickly threw Isaac out of the way with its tail.

"Run" Derek ordered her, pushing her away.

"Derek, your neck!" She shouted, noticing how it had sliced his neck when he had turned around.

She quickly put her arm around his, holding him up and tried to drag him out of the building.

"Call Scott" He informed her.

As she went to reach for her phone they both slipped, leading to Derek falling into the pool. She instantly dived in after him and dragged him out. They both soon hit the surface, breathing heavily .

"Where is it? Do you see it?" She questioned him.

"No..." He told her.

"Do you think it's gone?" She asked.

All of a sudden they both heard a loud screech from the other end of the pool and saw the creature stalking over to the water. It cautiously put a hand it and pulled it back out instantly, as if the water burnt it.

"...I don't think it can swim" She realised.

"You think" Derek replied.

"Hey! Who's the one saying the sarcastic comments now?" She retorted.

She looked over to the side see her phone just on the edge of the pool and started to wonder if she could get to it without the monster seeing her.

"Don't even think about it" Derek began.

"Look could just trust me for a minute?" She argued.

"No! I don't trust you and you don't trust me...that's why you're not going to do anything stupid" He told her.

"Fine, if you don't trust me than trust in the fact that for some reason you seem to think I'm pack...and I would guess that pack trusts each other..." She said, letting him drop.

She quickly swam over to edge and narrowly got the phone just before the creature. She dialled Scott instantly.

"Scott-" She shouted.

"Can't talk now" He said, hanging up.

"Oh my god..." She whispered to herself, going back underwater.

She found Derek at the bottom and grabbed onto him, pulling him back up. He looked up at her with a look of surprise. Did he really think she was just going to leave him?

"Did you get Scott?" He questioned.

"...He hung up on me" She admitted.

In reply, Derek simply rolled his eyes.

After two hours she could feel her strength was all but gone and was starting to lose her grip on Derek's muscular body.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this" She stuttered.

She could hardly talk due to the fact she was shaking so much. Oh god, when had she starting shaking?

"You should drop me" Derek simply said.

"What? No way!" She shouted.

"Look, it makes no sense the both of us dying. I don't want another person's death on my conscience..." He trailed off.

"Well I don't either, so shut up" She ordered him.

Soon the tremors were becoming so bad she could barely hold onto him.

"I need something to hold onto" She told him.

She dragged him over to edge of the pool with all the strength she had left and tried to hold onto the diving board. As she felt her legs stop moving she put all of her body's momentum into pushing Derek out of the water and onto the side. She heard his faint shouts as she became submerged into the water. She knew he would be angry that she had saved him, but she didn't want to see any more people die. Suddenly she felt hands pull her out of the water and drag her to the out of the water. She slowly opened her eyes to see Scott fighting with the monster. She turned the other way to see Derek crawling over to her and lifting her into an upright position and laid her head on his lap. She turned back to see the monster looking strangely at a piece of glass that Scott had picked up and was now climbing out onto the roof. Once it had left the building, he quickly ran other to them both.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, worry all over his face.

"I've really had enough of supernatural creatures today" She replied.

"Yeah, I bet...C'mon I'll take you home" He told her, pulling her up.

* * *

Katherine jumped happily onto her bed, feeling more tired than ever. After Scott had to practically carry her into her house, she had just had a warm shower and changed her clothes, not even bothering to do anything else.

Feeling a cold breeze in the air, she turned around about to close the window she had thought she had shut and came face to face with Derek.

"Ahhh! Holy...what the hell, man?" She screamed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why...what?" She replied.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, again.

"...Because I'm a wonderful person..." She joked.

"Seriously?" Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"I did it for the same reason you would have done it...I didn't want anyone else's death on my conscience..." She trailed off.

"...Thank you" He stated and started to climb out of the window.

"Uh...you're welcome" She said to the empty room, unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Can you guys please tell me in the reviews if you like these long chapters or want smaller ones? Also next chapter is going to be about 2x05!


	5. Venomous

Katherine searched around the canteen, looking around for her friends. Where were they all? She heard her phone beep from inside her pocket. It was Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?" She questioned.

"We've got problems Katherine. Big, humungous problems" Stiles cried.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"Derek thinks the Lydia is the Kanima!" Stiles screeched.

"What? She can't be?" She replied.

"I know...but even Scott's having his doubts. Especially after what happened this morning..." He trailed off.

"Oh god, what now?" She retorted.

"I'm sending you what Lydia wrote on the board this morning...as she was having a mental breakdown. Flip the image" Stiles announced.

She looked down her phone to see some strange words written on the board. She flipped the image like she had been told and the words 'SOMEONE HELP ME' appeared.

"Omg..." She gasped.

"They're going to test her in Chemistry. We're going to need your help" Stiles informed her.

"Of course" She replied, rushing off to her Chemistry room.

"This is a terrible plan..." Katherine mumbled as she walked up to her friends.

"Have you got a better one?" Scott sighed.

"No..." She admitted.

"Alright, so the plan is to not let Lydia out of our sight. If she never completes the test, then Derek won't kill her" Allison informed them all.

The bell rung and you all ran into the lesson. Scott and Stiles immediately sat next to Lydia, while she and Allison sat beside her.

"When did Isaac come back?" Allison questioned.

"This morning. Jackson told me that he took away his statement that Isaac's dad was hitting him, which meant the whole case against Isaac fell apart" She told her.

"Why would he do that?" She asked.

"Isaac and Boyd kidnapped him and took him to the pack's little hideout. They even tested him to see if he was the Kanima, which came back as negative by the way and let's just say Isaac can be quite persuasive when he wants to be" She told her.

After about ten minutes she noticed how everyone except for Scott had sat next to Lydia and saw Isaac get up from his chair. She quickly ran over to sit next to him so that he would be forced to wait another round.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"Trying to save people's lives" Isaac replied.

"It's not her" She told him.

"How can you be so sure? She's always seemed cold blooded to me" He admitted.

"Isaac please don't do this" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but it isn't up to me. If she pasts the test then great we won't do anything...but if she fails we'll have to kill her...before she kills again" He informed her.

"Isaac-" She was cut off by the bell and saw Isaac walk in front and sat next to Lydia.

She gasped as she realised that that the Kanima's venom had been to put into the crystal that Lydia was about to eat. Scott seemed to realise to and called out Lydia's name but it was too late...she had eaten it. Then...nothing. She sighed knowing that Lydia had failed the test. Could her friend really be the Kanima? Suddenly something caught her eye from outside. Derek was standing on the other side of the field and staring at Lydia, obviously realising that she had failed the test. His eyes then shifted to look at Katherine and sighed when he saw her pleading face.

* * *

"What're we going to do?" Allison questions as everyone crowds into an office.

"Look Derek's not going to try anything in school" Scott tried to reassure.

"What about after school? We need to protect her! Is there any way that we could get Derek to back off?" She questioned.

"...I could try speaking to him" Scott replied.

"I'll come with you too" Katherine interjected.

"What? No!" Scott retorted.

"For whatever reason Derek seems to think I'm pack, he won't hurt me...probably. He's less likely to start a fight if I am around" She explained.

"She's got a point" Allison announced.

"...Fine, but whatever happens let me deal with this okay? I don't want any of you getting hurt" Scott told them, with Katherine following behind him when he walked out.

After they got onto the school field Katherine soon began to feel nervous.

"So what's the plan exactly?" She asked.

"There isn't one" Scott admitted.

"Awesome" She replied sarcastically as they reached where Boyd was standing.

"We just want to speak to Derek" Scott yelled at him.

"Why don't you talk to me instead?" Boyd quipped.

"I don't want to fight..." Scott trailed off.

"Good, because I'm stronger than you" Boyd smirked.

"Yeah, well I'm faster" Scott told him and lunged at him pulling him to the ground.

"She failed the test" A deep voice boomed from behind Katherine.

"So what? You're just going to kill her?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes, before she kills anyone else" Derek replied.

"I'm not going to let you kill her" Scott informed him.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Derek smirked.

Katherine and Scott both suddenly realised that they had made a mistake and Scott ran off back to the school to try to stop Isaac from killing Lydia, with Boyd following from close behind. Katherine stayed, hoping that she might be able to talk some sense into Derek.

"Derek you can't do this!" Katherine told him, angrily.

"Why do you feel like you need to protect everyone?" He questioned her.

"I'm protecting Lydia because she's one of my best friends" Katherine explained.

"She dangerous and she's going to kill again" Derek informed her.

"You don't even know it's her!" Katherine yelled.

"She was bitten by an Alpha! It had to be her" Derek replied.

"Look whatever that thing is...it's not like the rest of you" Katherine stated.

"Sometimes...the shape you take reflects the person you are" Derek announced.

"Well what if she's immune?" She asked.

"No, it's never happened" Derek answered.

"What about Jackson?" She questioned.

"That's...that's not the same..." Derek trailed off.

"You know it's the same...I was hoping I could convince you not to kill her but I wasn't counting on it" Katherine explained.

Derek suddenly realised that Katherine had been used as a distraction to give the others enough time to take Lydia away.

"Where is she?" Derek yelled at her.

"Where do you think?" Katherine sighed.

Derek instantly realised that they had taken her to Scott's house.

"You should go" Derek told her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Stay out of this Katherine...or you're going to get hurt" Derek uttered.

"I can look after myself" Katherine stated before walking away.

* * *

"Guys?! Hey open up, it's me!" Katherine shouted from outside Scott's house.

Stiles quickly opened the door and ushered Katherine in.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Stiles questioned her.

"No, I'm fine. Where's Lydia?" She asked.

"Upstairs with Jackson" Stiles informed.

"Alright Derek and the rest of his pack are going to be here in few minutes...so what's the plan?" Katherine told them.

"Try not to die?" Stiles sarcastically said.

"They're here" Allison declared, picking up her crossbow.

Katherine looked through the window to see Derek, Isaac and Boyd all staring up and the house.

After twenty minutes things still weren't looking good and everyone was panicking.

"I'm going to have to call my dad. They're not just here to scare us...they're here to kill Lydia" Allison told them, picking up her phone.

"Wait...I've got an idea. Shoot one of them and I guarantee they'll get scared off" Stiles suggested.

"Alright who?" Allison questioned.

"Derek, preferably in the head" Stiles told her.

"What? No, nobody's shooting anybody okay? Anyways, Derek could certainly catch an arrow" Katherine quipped.

"Uh, guys Derek's the only one out there..." Allison trailed off.

Suddenly Isaac came up behind her and smacked her out of the way and then started to attack Stiles.

Katherine noticed that Allison had rushed up the stairs closely followed by Boyd.

"Isaac stop!" Katherine screamed at him.

"Stay out of this!" He yelled back to her.

"No, I'm not going to let you do this" She told him, standing in front of Stiles.

All of a sudden Scott appeared out of nowhere and hit Isaac on the head, Allison then walked down the stairs smirking with a paralyzed Boyd. They both threw them in front of Derek, who sighed.

Suddenly an inhuman screech could be heard from above the house and Katherine backed away to stand next to Derek and looked above to see the Kanima.

"It's Jackson" She gasped.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this! Almost finished the next chapter so I will publish it really soon:) It's going to be very loosely based on 2x06!


	6. Frenemy

Derek chased after the Kanima as it scurried into the night.

"C'mon guys we need to follow it" Scott informed them all.

They all crowded into Stiles jeep and hurried after them both. Soon they entered the warehouse district and the screeches from the Kanima could be heard.

"Alright here's the plan...Allison and me will help Derek to try to get Jackson and you two stay behind us holding these" Scott told you all, as he held up a pair of flares.

"Hopefully it will be so bright that the Kanima won't go near you guys and we can corner it" Scott explained.

Scott and Allison quickly ran off towards the warehouse district and Stiles and Katherine lit up their flares, before giving worried glances at each other.

They both got to the edge of the road and could see them all fighting against the Kanima who was moving around at an incredibly fast speed. Abruptly the rest of the Argents showed up and started shooting at the Kanima. It started to back off towards Katherine and Stiles who held the flares higher in the air. The Argents kept shooting and it and Katherine noticed that they had also had given Allison a gun. It got closer and closer to them until it was standing only a few metres away, but luckily it didn't seem to want to come any closer. Suddenly Katherine heard a loud bang and felt a stab of pain in her stomach and gasped when she looked down to see blood pouring out. She started to feel weak and Stiles caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Omg! Omg...no, no, you shot her! You shot her" Stiles cried, holding Katherine's body up.

Scott came rushing over to her and tried applying pressure to the wound, but let go slowly obviously realising it was no use. Derek ran over to them and fell to the floor around the three.

"She's...omg..." Scott cried, tears running down his face.

"I...I'm so sorry...I didn't..." Allison shouted from nearby, dropping the gun she had accidently shot Katherine with.

"Can't you heal her?" Stiles questioned.

"No..." Derek trailed off.

"Bite her" Scott stated.

"What?" Derek questioned, shocked.

"Bite her, now!" Scott shouted.

"Only if she wants it...Katherine will you accept the bite?" He asked her.

"I...Yes..." She stuttered, blood starting to come out from her mouth.

Derek ripped off the top part of her shirt.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Stiles asked him, confused.

"I need to bite her as near to the heart as I can get, so that the bite will take affect before..." Derek trailed off.

He slowly lowered his head to Katherine's neck and shifted to his werewolf form. He then bit down on her neck hard. He felt her lose consciousness and hoped that he wasn't too late. For a few tense seconds everyone listened closely to hear if her heart had stopped beating. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the fluttering of her heart started up again.

"Thank God" Stiles mumbled, wiping his eyes.

Derek slowly picked up Katherine's unconscious body and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned him, standing up as well.

"You can't just take her" Allison cried.

"You've all done enough damage" Derek growled, showing his werewolf eyes and started to walk off.

* * *

The first thing Katherine heard was the chirping of the birds when she woke up, but it wasn't how they normally sounded...it was like they were screaming. Her eyes shot open and she brought her hands to cover her ears and tried to drown the sound out. Suddenly she felt hands pull on her shoulders and she looked up to see Derek looking at her, worry obvious on his face.

"Derek...What happened?" She questioned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He replied.

"There was light everywhere and I...Omg I got shot!" She realised and pulled up her shirt to see that there was no wound anymore.

"Holy crap! I am werewolf?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm sorry that it had to happen that way" Derek told her.

"So is this why you guys always think I smelled like pack?" She asked.

"Sometimes if werewolves have very violent events happen to them before they get bitten it can give of a very potent scent...I suppose even before it happened we could already smell it" He explained.

"Where are Isaac and Boyd? Actually where are we?" She questioned, looking around.

"I thought it would be better if they weren't here when you woke up, sometimes it can be overwhelming and this is where we've been living" He informed her.

"Well I guess you don't have to pay housing tax...So what did I miss?" She asked him.

"You've been out cold for a day or so" He told her.

"Has anyone been to see me?" She questioned.

"Stilinksi has been around here practically every two hours trying to see you" He admitted.

"Oh...what happened with the Kanima?" She asked.

"I followed it to a nightclub, I thought I killed it but I heard Jackson's back at school...so if it is him then somehow he revived himself" He informed her.

"You tried to kill Jackson? God, what is it with you and trying to kill me friends?" She shouted sarcastically.

"Maybe you should try to hang around with a better crowd...C'mon we've got training to do" He declared, standing up.

"Already?" She complained.

"Yes, the full moon is coming up in a week and you're going to have no control over it" He stated.

"Okay, that makes sense. So what are you going to do to help me gain some control?" She questioned, getting up from the bed

"We'll start first of all on how to control your shift" He replied.

* * *

The next day and after hours of training, Katherine sat down to take one of the few breaks she had been offered.

"So how's it going?" Boyd questioned, walking into the room.

"Well I'm not having any trouble stopping myself from wolfing out...but I can't seem to actually get it started" She admitted.

"Really? I had a hard time stopping myself wolfing out for ages after the change...everything made me so angry" Isaac explained.

Maybe you need anger management lessons then" Katherine joked.

"Well at least I can get my claws out" Isaac laughed, demonstrating.

Katherine tried too, but with no luck.

"C'mon Katherine, we're going" Derek called out from behind the three.

"Going where?" She asked, suspicious.

"To school" Derek replied.

"What?! I can't go...I'm not ready" She screeched.

"Yes you are. You have good control and I think you're ready for it. Anyways, I just want you to go in for lunch and then you can come right back out" He explained.

"This sounds like your trying to irritate a certain Omega" Katherine pointed out.

"It would be a good idea to show them to back off..." Derek trailed off, knowing that Katherine was right.

"Well if we're going to show me of, we're going to do it the right way. C'mon you're taking me shopping first" Katherine said, dragging Derek out of the train station.

As soon as they parked outside the school Katherine instantly became nervous. She wasn't so sure about this. How would her friends react to seeing her?

"It's going to be fine, just go in, make a scene and come back out again" Derek advised her.

"Okay, let's do this" She replied, getting out of the car.

She walked up to the doors of the building and took a deep breath. She put on a confident smirk and opened the doors. As she slowly wandered down the hallway, she saw some people looking at her. She hadn't had that much of a makeover really but the length of her skirt certainly made some boys stare at her. She could smell the stench of teenage hormones all around her and she had to stifle a laugh. Why had she been so worried? Finally she came to the cafeteria and started to slowly saunter through. Again some of the boys turned around to look at her and she felt her smirk grow wider. She walked up to some random boy and picked up an apple. She bit into it seductively and started to saunter away again, but not before turning around and staring at where her friends were sitting and gave the apple another bite. As soon as she left the Cafeteria she picked up her pace and opened the doors to the car park. She saw Derek's camero by the foot of the steps and walked down them. She could hear Scott and Stiles running after her. They burst through the door just as she was getting into the car and she gave them her most dazzling smile. As soon as she got in Derek turned around and gave them a confident smile and they drove away.

It was the next day and Katherine was by her locker re-applying her makeup when she heard a familiar heart beat.

"What are you doing Katherine?" He questioned her.

"Going to school Scott" She replied sarcastically and turned around.

"Why are you hanging around with Derek and his pack? We're you friends Katherine!" Scott continued.

"Oh yeah, what good friends you've all been" She retorted.

"Look what happened with Allison...it was an accident" Scott mumbled.

"An accident?! She shot me!" Katherine shouted.

"I know, but she didn't mean it" Scott insisted.

"Have you heard yourself Scott? We both know ever since you told her about Derek thinking I was pack she's been looking at me differently, like she doesn't trust me" Katherine explained.

"She was just confused..." Scott trailed off.

"Don't waste your time Scott, I know you're on her side" Katherine replied.

"Look Allison is really sorry for what she did but-" Scott was cut off by Katherine.

"Trust me, by the time I'm done with her she's really going to be sorry" She smirked.

"No! I won't let your hurt her" Scott protested.

Katherine suddenly pushed him into a wall and turned her head to left to see Allison staring at them both.

"Your right Scott...I must just be confused right? But I mean you can't blame me if accidents happen, not as long as I'm sorry" Katherine said, repeating everything Scott had said to try to defend Allison.

She pulled away angrily from Scott and walked down the hallway out into the car park. Luckily she spotted Derek's camero not too far away and ran towards it. She quickly opened the door and jumped in.

"What's wrong?" Derek questioned her.

"Nothing's wrong..." Katherine trailed off.

"Really? Because those claws say something different" Derek urged.

"Oh great" She groaned.

Suddenly Derek took both of her hands in his and held them for a few seconds, when he let go again her claws had disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Katherine wondered.

"You're my Beta, I can calm you down easily" Derek smirked as he started to drive off.

* * *

Author's Note: So Katherine is a werewolf now! Next chapter is going to be about 2x07:) Please review and ask me any questions you have!


	7. Restraint

Katherine sighed deeply as she collapsed onto one of the only seats Derek had in the train station. It was early in the morning and she had just finished getting ready for school. Not only had she been training non-stop to help get better control but she had also been having to go to high school as usual.

"Look I just don't understand why we need Scott's help in defeating the Kanima?" She heard Isaac ask as she and Derek entered the clearing.

"It's a lot harder to kill than I thought. I'm still not even sure who it is" Derek replied.

"Oh c'mon it's so obviously Jackson!" Katherine exclaimed, walking behind the two.

"We don't know that for sure. Jackson past the test remember?" Derek sighed.

"Okay forget about the Kanima for a minute. Shouldn't we be a little more worried about the full moon that's coming up soon!" Isaac explained.

"No, this is more important" Derek told them both, opening a case with chains and metal collars.

"Anyway, we'll have the full moon covered" Derek continued, showing them one of the metal collars.

"So the plan is to chain us all up? What happens if the Argents decide to attack? You'll be outnumbered" Katherine said, worried.

"Don't worry, I can look after myself. Besides there is something going on with the Kanima and Gerard, the way he looked at it..." Derek trailed off.

"Okay, so in the mean time, what are we going to do?" Katherine questioned.

"You're going to go to school and get the information on the Kanima from Stiles or Scott" Derek informed.

"Alright I'll go find Stiles" Katherine told them both, walking away.

* * *

Katherine was hurriedly rushing down the school's hallway looking for Stiles when a hand stopped her.

"Hey, Katherine isn't it? You're Allison's friend? Have you seen her?" You realised it was Matt who had asked you.

You didn't know why but for some reason he really made your skin crawl. There was something about his eyes...they were creepy as hell.

"No" Is all she simply said, trying to walk away from him.

"No? To which part?" He questioned.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked him.

"Uh...well...I just wanted to I don't know...maybe ask her to this rave that's happening soon..." He trailed off, blushing.

"Yeah? Well I hope you two creeps are very happy together" Katherine replied, pushing him out of her way.

She knew it was mean of her to treat him that way, but she couldn't stand even breathing the same air as him for another minute. She soon picked up Stiles scent and saw him talking to Lydia. She heard Stiles asking her about Jackson's parents but she wouldn't tell him anything and walked off.

"Why the sudden interest in Jackson's parents Stiles?" Katherine questioned, coming up from behind him and pulling on his shirt.

"Jesus...don't do that! And do you really want those claws on camera?" Stiles shouted.

Katherine looked behind her and saw the camera and quickly retracted her claws.

"You want to play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman" He smirked.

Katherine let go of his shirt and he quickly pulled away and started to run off.

"If you're looking for Jackson's parents then I can tell you where to find them" Katherine smirked, as Stiles turned around and walked towards her.

"What? Where?" Stiles asked.

"In the Beacon Hills Cemetery" She explained.

"Oh my God..." Stiles gasped, realising something.

"It's him isn't it?" She said, walking up to him.

"Uh..." Stiles trailed off.

"Jackson's the Kanima" She replied, smirking.

* * *

"Please don't tell Derek!" Stiles begged her as he ran after her.

"Why shouldn't I?" She questioned, walking towards the locker room.

"There is more to this than you know..." Stiles trailed off.

"Well tell me what I don't know" Katherine retorted.

"I...what the hell?" Stiles questioned, looking at the puddle on the floor coming from the locker room.

Suddenly Jackson and Scott burst out of it and started to attack each other. Katherine quickly pulled Jackson away as Stiles did the same with Scott.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr Harris asked you all.

"Uh, I think you dropped this" Matt interrupted, handing over the IPad which Mr Harris snatched away.

"You and you...no all of you, detention at three" Mr Harris announced.

"Great" Katherine sighed, letting go of Jackson.

After school all six of them trailed into the library after Mr Harris.

"I having a restraining order over these tools" Jackson informed Mr Harris as he pointed to Stiles and Scott.

"Alright, McCall, Stilinski, over there" Mr Harris ordered them.

Katherine sat next to Jackson, with Matt and Allison opposite. This was the closest she had been to Allison after Allison had shot her and she was having a hard time keeping her anger in control. Abruptly, Jacksons started to wince in pain and held his head and stood up.

"Sir, can I be excused?" He asked Mr Harris who nodded.

"Jackson, are you alright?" Katherine questioned him, worried about her friend.

"Katherine, go back to your seat...Jackson come with me" Mr Harris told them and walked out of the Library with Jackson following.

Katherine sat down at the other table not wanting to sit with Allison and Matt. Stiles and Scott quickly ran over to her table.

"Stiles said you knew that Jackson's parents are dead. How?" Scott questioned you.

"I'm pretty much his best friend, apart from Danny. His parents died in a car crash when he was young...I'll look it up on the police files" Katherine stated.

"What? How are you going to do that?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm pretty good with computers if you hadn't noticed Stiles...Ah, here we are" She announced, scrolling down to look at more information to do with the car crash.

"Gordon and Margaret Miller died in a single car crash on June 14, 1995. It's says that the skid patterns suggest that the car swerved and the driver lost control. Both of them were DOA at Beacon Hills Hospital...That's weird..." Katherine trailed off.

"What?" Stiles questioned her.

"Jackson's birthday, it's on June 15" She replied, with a frown.

An hour later they were all re-shelving books and Katherine could overhear Stiles, Scott and Allison's conversation. They were talking about how Jackson was delivered by C-section and how it would all fall in line with the Kanima myth. Katherine looked to her left to see Jackson looking oddly at a book.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Katherine asked him, touching his shoulder.

"Uh...yeah...I'll just go put this book away" Jackson replied, walking down another aisle.

Soon after she saw Scott walk past her and saw how he stopped suddenly with a horrified look on his face. She ran over to him to see Matt on the ground, with his neck cut. Suddenly the Kanima jumped around from above them, breaking some of the lights and disorientating them. Scott pulled Allison and Stiles closer to him and Katherine looked around frantically trying to see the Kanima. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck and realised that she had been paralyzed and fell to the floor. She felt her whole body start to shake and couldn't control it. She spotted Stiles out of the corner of her eye and saw him rush over to her.

"Guys I think she's having some sort of fit" He explained.

"Matt's alive" Allison told them from the other aisle.

"Okay we need to get Katherine to a hospital-" Stiles was cut off by Katherine.

"To Derek. Only to Derek" She insisted, still shaking.

She saw Scott run over to Allison to say goodbye and felt him pick her up.

* * *

Soon they were at the abandoned train station and Scott was running with her into the building. Derek was running towards them, obviously realising something was wrong.

"What happened?" He shouted, thinking that Scott had injured her.

"It was the Kanima, it paralyzed her and she started having a fit" Scott explained.

"I don't get it...last time she got paralyzed she was fine..." Stiles trailed off.

"Something must have changed now she's a werewolf" Derek told them, picking Katherine up from Scott's grasp and ran over to one of the carriages and laid her down.

"Hold her up" Derek ordered Stiles.

He quickly did so, pulling some hair from her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Scott questioned, worried.

"...I don't know...I...I need to start up the healing process" He explained.

"How're you going to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm sorry" Derek said to Katherine as he twisted her arm, breaking it.

Katherine cried out in pain as she felt her bones breaking.

"What are you doing?" Stiles cried, pulling Katherine tighter to him.

"I need to get the venom out. This is the only way" He informed them, cutting into Katherine's arm.

She screamed out in pain again as Derek wringed out her arm, the pain slowly started to subside.

"...Stiles...you make a good batman..." She trailed off, starting to lose consciousness.

Derek looked up to see Stiles staring at Katherine with an adoring look on his face. Derek practically growled, not liking how close they were both getting.

Soon after Katherine had fallen asleep and Stiles was cradling her in his arms, Derek walked out of the carriage angrily, with Scott following behind him.

"You knew it was Jackson didn't you? You just wanted Katherine to confirm it?" Scott realised as Derek sat down.

"Yes..." Derek replied, with a sad look in his eyes.

"...It's my fault..." Derek trailed off, upset.

"What's your fault?" Scott asked him, confused.

"I shouldn't have sent her to get more information...it's my fault" Derek continued, looking guilty.

Scott started to realise that Derek really did care about his pack, especially Katherine.

"I'm going to join your pack...but on one condition, we don't kill Jackson, we save him" Scott insisted.

"And?..." Derek questioned a look of hope on his face.

"And we're going to do it my way" Scott stated confidently.

* * *

Author's Note: The next few chapters are going to have a lot more Katherine/Derek so don't worry! Also sorry for the Allison bashing in this chapter, but I really don't agree with lots of the decisions she made in season 2, even though I do love her character, and I think Katherine has a right to be angry at her. Next chapter is going to be based on 2x08:)


	8. Raving

Katherine was woken up by light shining through the curtains on her carriage and immediately shot up from her bed. She felt confused and really tired. Soon her memories started to come back to her and she remembered how she had been attacked by the Kanima/Jackson in the library and started to have some sort of weird fit. Wincing she picked herself up from her bed and walked over to her clothes and started to get changed.

Soon after she left her carriage to go find the others, she saw Derek perched on his usual chair reading some old book.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He questioned as he saw her walking towards him.

"I feel like I was trampled on by elephants" She sighed, sitting down next to him.

"So what's the plan with the Kanima?" She continued.

"We're meeting up at the vets with Scott, hopefully his boss may be able to shine some light on our situation" He replied.

"Alright, I'm coming with you" Katherine told him.

"No, you're still healing and Isaac is coming with me anyway" Derek argued.

"I've healed, I'm fine now" She insisted.

"Oh really? Why is it you stink of pain then?" He questioned.

"Um...you know what I better get ready, don't want to be late-" Katherine was cut off by Derek.

"Give me your arm" He informed her, holding out his hands.

"Honestly its fine...doesn't hurt a bit" She told him, giving him her arm.

"Sure..." Derek trailed off as he gripped her arm more firmly.

Suddenly his veins started to turn black on his arms and they started to move up his body. Katherine gasped, as she felt the pain leave her body. Soon Derek let go of her arm and placed it back onto her lap.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"You lied to me" Derek announced.

"Okay, so maybe it hurt a little bit" Katherine said, looking guilty.

"Katherine, I just took your pain and trust me it hurt" He replied.

"Hey, I never gave you permission" Katherine retorted.

"Tell me in future if you're in pain" Derek told her.

"Derek..." She trailed off.

"Katherine I'm serious" Derek insisted.

"Okay, okay...but seeing as I'm all pain free now I guess I can go with you and Isaac" Katherine smirked, getting up from her seat and getting ready.

* * *

A few hours later Scott let the three werewolves into the vet's clinic. As soon as they had entered Scott and Isaac started bickering about their hatred for each other. Katherine rolled her eyes as she went to sit on the counter next to where Derek was standing. She wouldn't admit it but she was still feeling really tired. Out of nowhere Deaton appeared and started to ask questions.

"There's one thing I need to know before I help you...do you want to kill Jackson or save him?" Deaton asked them all.

Katherine and Scott both instantly said save him, whereas Derek said to kill him. Katherine nudged him lightly with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Alright, save him" Derek continued.

They all followed Deaton further into the clinic where Deaton had set up different herbs and remedies on the table. After Derek scolded Isaac for trying to touch the objects Katherine started to get curious.

"So...are you a witch?" Katherine asked him.

"No, I'm a veterinarian" Deaton replied, smugly.

He then announced after a while that he had nothing that could be used as a defence against the Kanima.

"Has it shown any weakness?" Deaton asked them all.

"Well it can't swim" Derek announced, referring to the time he and Katherine got stuck in the school swimming pool.

"Is it the same for Jackson?" He questioned.

"No, he's the captain of the swim team" Katherine explained.

"Maybe it's the one controlling him who can't swim... essentially we're trying to catch two people, the puppet and the puppeteer" Deaton announced.

"That still doesn't explain why the Kanima killed Sean and not his wife" Scott informed them.

"Who's Sean?" Katherine questioned.

"The Kanima went after two other people last night, it killed one of them but didn't harm the other one" Derek told her.

"His wife was pregnant...maybe because Jackson's mum died while she was pregnant he couldn't do it" Scott theorised.

"Or maybe it's because the Kanima is only supposed to kill murders, so it couldn't kill the wife because her baby was innocent..." Katherine trailed off.

"Do you think your Dad could have been a murder Isaac?" She questioned.

"It wouldn't surprise me" Isaac replied, sadly.

"Okay, I've got a plan...but it all depends on whether what affects the Kanima affects it's master" Deaton told them.

"Why have I got a bad feeling about this?" Katherine sighed.

* * *

"Where the hell is Jackson? He can't missing practice at this time in the year" Coach shouted to the team as they got changed.

"Stilinski have you seen him?" Coach questioned Stiles.

"No coach, I haven't seen him since...uh the last time I've seen him" Stiles answered.

"Which was?" Coach continued.

"Last time I've seen him?...Um, it was the definitely the last time I'd seen him..." Stiles trailed off.

"Katherine have you seen Jackson?" Coach asked Katherine who was walking towards Scott and Stiles.

"Nope I haven't seen him coach" She replied.

"...I should be teaching in college" Coach mumbled to himself walking out of the room.

"Katherine! What the hell are you doing here?...And why are you wearing that?" Scott asked her.

"I joined the team" Katherine told him smugly.

"You what?! But you're a girl!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Don't be sexist Stiles, it's very unflattering" Katherine retorted.

"When did this happen anyway?" Scott questioned.

"A few days ago" Katherine answered.

"Can you even play Lacrosse?" He questioned.

"Wouldn't be on the team if I couldn't, would I? Actually I've been told I'm one of the best players" Katherine informed him.

"Right well we've got bigger problems, like the fact we've got no tickets to the rave because no one is selling them anymore" Stiles explained.

"Ugh, how do you two even survive?" Katherine questioned, seeing a boy in the corner selling tickets.

She walked over to the boy, smiling sweetly and then ushered the boy over to the shower room. A minute later she walked back out and shoves two tickets in Scott and Stiles direction and walked off. Soon after Scott and Stiles noticed the boy walking out of the shower room with a black eye.

* * *

"Alright let's do this" Derek ordered the pack as they are about to walk into the rave. Suddenly he smelled a familiar scent...the Argents were here.

"What's wrong?" Katherine questioned him.

"The Argents are here" He informed them all.

"They could ruin the whole plan, what are we going to do?" Boyd asked him.

"Stick with the plan. You guys go into the rave and find Jackson, I'll take care of the Argents" He announced.

Boyd and Isaac reluctantly walked into the rave to look for Jackson, but Katherine stayed where she stood.

"That goes for you too Katherine" Derek told her.

"Nope, I'm going with you" She replied.

"Oh really?" Derek retorted.

"Boyd and Isaac can handle Jackson. You can't go up against the Argents on your own, it's suicide" Katherine answered him.

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid" He told her.

"Would I ever?" She joked.

Soon they found the Argents getting out of their cars, and she couldn't help but notice that Gerard was missing.

"Derek, back off" Chris Argent told them both.

"Back off? That's really all you've got? I've got to be honest Chris, I was expecting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter" Derek smirked.

"Okay then how about: Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight" He answered.

"Okay, that one sounded pretty good" Katherine admitted backing off.

The Argents pulled out their guns abruptly and started firing at the pair who took refuge behind a dumpster.

"Alright are you ready?" Derek asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She answered, running out from behind the dumpster and kicking one of the hunters in the face. Another one came up from behind her which she elbowed in the face while narrowly missing getting shot. Meanwhile, two hunters were trying to taser Derek who quickly pulls at the wires, sending the two hunters flying. Soon they could tell they're losing the fight because they were growing weaker after getting shot so many times. He ran over behind a pillar and Katherine soon followed.

"I've think my wounds have stopped healing" Katherine admitted, staring down at the blood pouring from her chest.

"You gotta go. Find the others" Derek told her.

"What about you?" Katherine questioned, concerned.

"I need to look for Scott. Go" Derek ordered her, flashing his red alpha eyes.

Katherine ran past the Argents fire and ran over to where she could see Stiles trying to put a circle of mountain ash around the building.

"Oh my god! Katherine are you okay?" He gestured towards the blood on Katherine's clothes.

"I'm fine, I need to find Isaac and Boyd" She answered him.

"Okay, jump inside the circle before I finish it" Stiles told her.

She did as he told and walked inside the building. A minute later Stiles opened the door and Katherine soon smelt out Boyd and Isaac's scent to a room in the corner. She slowly opened the door to see them both inside with Jackson on a chair.

"Woah, it's just me" Katherine announced as Boyd and Isaac jumped at her arrival.

"Is he asleep?" Stiles questioned them.

"Well there's one way to find out" Isaac answered, taking his claws out as he was about to attack him.

Suddenly Jackson's hand shot up and grabbed Isaac's wrist, twisting it painfully. Isaac managed to break free and backed away.

"Okay, nobody try anything like that again!" Katherine ordered them, as they all nodded.

She walked cautiously walked over to Jackson who looked like he was in some sort of weird dream state.

"Jackson?" She questioned, sitting in a crouching position in front of him.

"I'm here" Jackson answered in a strange sounding voice, like he was possessed.

"Jackson is that you?" She continued.

"Us. We're all here" He replied.

"Are you the one killing people?" She asked.

"We are the ones killing murders" He insisted.

"So all the people you've killed so far-" She was cut off.

"-Deserved it" He continued.

"So all the people you've been killing are murders then?" Katherine questioned.

"All. Each. Every one." He mumbled.

"Well, who did they murder?" She asked.

"Me" He stated.

"What? What do you mean?" She said, concerned.

"They murdered me. They murdered me!" Jackson shouted.

Suddenly he started to transform and arose from his seat.

"Okay...everyone out. Out, out!" Katherine shouted, as they all piled behind the door.

"We need to find something-" Stiles was cut off by the Kanima which jumped through the metal wall of the room.

"Oh great" Katherine said sarcastically.

They all rushed outside to see Derek running towards them. Stiles carefully walked over the line of mountain ash but the three werewolves realised they couldn't cross over it.

"It worked! I actually did something" Stiles shouted.

Suddenly Katherine heard a howl coming from inside the building and realised it was Scott.

"Scott...Break the line!" Derek shouted at Stiles instantly.

"What?" Stiles questioned, confused.

"Scott's dying break the line" Derek ordered him, who quickly did so.

Derek instantly ran into the building to find Scott. Katherine tried following him, but because she was still healing from her wounds she was too slow.

A few minutes later she spotted Derek dragging Scott behind him and ran over to him.

"Oh no! Is he alright? Are you alright?" Katherine asked frantically.

"No, he's been drugged with wolfsbane. We need to get him to Deaton ASAP" Derek replied.

* * *

An hour later, Katherine, Derek and Scott were all in the vet's where Deaton was checking Scott over after he had cleared his lungs of the wolfsbane.

"Thank you" Derek told Deaton.

He didn't reply and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked Katherine who was sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I think my wounds have started to heal" She replied, sleepily.

"I'm sorry you got hurt...again" Derek told her softly.

"It's not your fault" She answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

Katherine soon fell asleep on Derek who put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter! I might be a bit slow on updating the next chapter because I'm very busy at the moment but I'll get it written as soon as possible:)


	9. Party Guessed

Katherine collapsed onto one of the chairs in the subway station, worn out, but she refused to let herself sleep until her and Derek had a proper talk about everything that happened tonight.

"So you bit Mrs Argent?" She questioned him.

"Yes, she was trying to kill Scott" He replied.

"Well there you go, it was self defence" She continued.

"Part of the hunter's code is that if you get bit by a werewolf you have to kill yourself. She's going to commit suicide Katherine" He informed her.

"That's not your fault" She insisted.

"It is though, I bit her, and I'm the reason she's going to die" He said with guilt in his eyes.

"She knew the consequences of trying to kill a wolf in a pack. She knew what she was doing" Katherine replied.

"I guess" He mumbled.

"Derek, C'mon she's a hunter, don't beat yourself up about this" Katherine told him.

"I know...you should go to bed Katherine you look exhausted" He informed her.

"Thanks" She said sarcastically, pulling herself up from the chair and diving onto her bed in the carriage, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day in the subway station, Derek was showing his Beta's a box of chains and cuffs and informing them they would have to wear them on the full moon, which was tomorrow.

"Why's there a triskele on the top of the box?" Isaac questioned.

"The spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child" Boyd informed him.

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked, curious.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" He guessed.

"That's right" He said, impressed.

"It means that we can all rise or fall to another. Beta's can become Alpha's, but Alpha's can also become Beta's or even Omega's" He continued.

"So is Scott an Omega or Beta?" Katherine asked.

"He's a beta...he's part of our pack" He told her.

"Well if that's the case then where is he?" Katherine questioned, with a smirk.

"He's out looking for Jackson" He explained.

"Sure he is..." She trailed off.

"The price of the power of a werewolf is the bloodlust on a full moon. You're going to want to kill anything you can get your hands on tomorrow" He reminded.

"Um yeah about that...I can still go to Lydia's party right?" Katherine questioned.

"No way" Derek answered.

"Please Derek, I'll be back by the time the full moon is up" She insisted.

"Katherine, I said no" He repeated.

"She really needs me Derek, she's always had the biggest party in Beacon Hills every year and I'm going to guess she's not going to get that this year" Katherine explained.

"It's still a no" Derek objected.

"Okay how about I am back by eight? Then we'll still have a whole hour before the moon even starts to rise" She offered.

"Seven thirty and we have a deal" Derek replied.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr Hale" Katherine laughed.

* * *

Katherine was wandering through the halls of Beacon Hills not really looking where she was going; she was more worried about the full moon tonight than she was letting on. Suddenly she saw Jackson leaving the locker room and instantly tried to avoid him and walk the other way but he soon caught up.

"Hey Katherine, wait!" He shouted from behind her.

"What do you want Jackson?" She questioned.

"I just...Are you going to Lydia's party tonight?" He asked.

"Of course. Wait, are you?" She replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" He questioned.

"Well with everything going on..." She trailed off.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Um, forget I said anything" She told him, walking away.

"Katherine stop! Look what's going on, you've been avoiding me for ages...I thought we were friends" He admitted.

"We are friends Jackson, everything's just a bit weird at the moment" She told him, trying to leave.

"You should stay away from me" He said, grabbing her arm out of nowhere.

"What? Are you okay?" She questioned.

"You...you don't want me around at the moment, trust me" He announced, walking away.

Katherine sank down onto one of the nearby chairs and put her head in her hands. She hated seeing Jackson so confused, it was like he had two personalities. Taking a deep breath she pulled out her phone to tell Stiles about Jackson going to Lydia's party.

* * *

"Hey Lydia, happy birthday!" Katherine exclaimed when Lydia opened the door and handed her a pile of presents.

"Yeah, great birthday" Lydia sighed.

"Oh c'mon birthday girl, what's with the grumpy face?" Katherine questioned.

"Nobody's here Katherine. I mean literally it's just you, Stiles, Allison and Scott" She admitted.

"Oh...well at least you know who real friends are I guess" She explained.

"I used to have a lot more..." Lydia trailed off.

"Yeah but you didn't used to have me. So obviously you're better off now" Katherine smirked, making Lydia laugh.

She went to join Scott and Stiles while Lydia talked to Allison.

"So no Jackson yet" Katherine announced.

"Yeah, but no one's here" Scott observed.

"C'mon guys we've got to do something we've all pretty much ignored her for the last two weeks" She told them.

"Well she ignored Stiles for like ten years" Scott pointed out.

"Hey! Lydia wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us...we have to do something" She insisted.

"Okay I'll call some of the Lacrosse team to come over" Scott announced.

"Yeah, and I have some friends to who love to party" Stiles admitted.

Half an hour later the house was full of jocks from Beacon Hills high school and transvestites who certainly did know how party.

"Hey Katherine, you should really drink something you know" Lydia chimed, walking up to her.

"No thanks, actually I better get going anyway" She admitted.

"What?! You're leaving already" Lydia cried.

"I did tell you I wasn't feeling well earlier. Sorry Lydia, I'll come round tomorrow, okay?" Katherine apologized.

"Alright, are you sure you don't want some punch before you go?" Lydia questioned.

"Nope, see you later" Katherine replied giving Lydia a quick hug and left.

* * *

"You're late" Derek announced, as Katherine entered the subway station.

"By a minute" Katherine countered.

"Well hurry up, we need to get you all chained up" Derek told them, ushering them into the carriage.

"Who knew you were so kinky Derek?" Katherine smirked.

"Shut up" Derek quipped, blushing slightly.

"So who gets to wear this fun looking thing?" Katherine questioned, holding up the spiked headband.

"Isaac" Derek proposed.

"Oh great" Isaac mumbled.

"Boyd you will get all this" Derek announced, showing a large set of cuffs with spikes on.

"What about me?" Katherine asked, curious.

"You get this" Derek told her, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"What? Why do I just get that?" Katherine asked.

"Isaac gets the headband because he can deal with the most pain. Boyd gets the set of spiked cuffs because he is so strong. And you get the handcuffs because you're the most in control" Derek explained.

Ten minutes later, Isaac and Boyd where chained up and obviously were starting to feel the effects of the full moon from the way that they were howling.

Derek was quickly putting the handcuffs onto Katherine who was starting to feel the pull of the moon. Soon Isaac and Boyd start screaming in agony and Katherine's eyes start to change.

"How do you not feel this?" Katherine asked Derek.

"I feel every second of it" Derek admitted.

"Well how do you control it?" She said, wincing in pain.

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control" He told her.

"What is it for you?" She questioned.

"Anger, but it doesn't have to be the same for everyone" He explained, looking at Katherine, to see her giving him a strange look.

He finished up cuffing her and stood up. Suddenly Katherine pulled at one of the cuffs and pulled it the seat arm off it was attached to. She looked up worried at Derek who shareed her expression.

Katherine started to feel herself changing and started to hiss in pain. She saw Derek enter the carriage again after calling Scott and was now checking on Isaac and Boyd. Her arm pulled the last cuff off without her even realising it. She stood up and growled at Derek who was giving her a strange look.

"Your face..." Derek trailed off, confused at something.

Katherine not in control of her mind saw Isaac grab Derek from behind and hit him, seeing her opportunity; she leaped out of the subway window hearing Derek call out from behind her. She started to rush to the exit when she heard Derek fighting against Isaac and Boyd. She soon smelt the stench of blood and realised it was Derek's. She looked once more at the exit door and ran away from it back to the carriage. When she entered she could see Derek tying Isaac to one of the metal polls on the train and saw Boyd about to attack him. She ran up from behind him and hit him from the back and tied him down to one of the chairs. Derek ran up to her ,thinking she was attacking Boyd and was shocked to see that she was now obviously in control. She nodded to him in recognition.

Derek started to chain Katherine back up a few minutes later even thought she was obviously in control now.

"How'd you get in control again?" Derek asked her.

"I found an anchor. It was you...and the pack...or something like that" Katherine stuttered.

"Oh, right" Derek replied, a small smile on his face.

"Katherine do you...do you feel strange?" He asked her after a moment.

"Uh well I just turned into a werewolf, so yeah I'm feeling kind of strange" She replied.

"No...I mean your face...it's not like ours" He admitted.

"What do you mean?" She said, panicked.

He grabbed a shard of glass and held it in front of her. She could see her eyes now had an amber colour like the rest of the Beta's and could see her claws coming out from her fingers. However she noticed something strange about her teeth. She opened her mouth wide and then looked over to the others. Her teeth were definitely different to theirs. Even though the difference was slight, Katherine could see her teeth were shorter but more pointed than theirs.

"Okay...so I have different teeth to you guys" She realised.

"That's not just it...your ears are the same and you haven't got hair on your face like the rest of us when we wolf out" He told her.

"Oh yeah, that's weird, but I can't say it's a bad thing really" She laughed.

"We should go see Deaton in the morning about this...something could be wrong with the transformation.

He then proceeded to walk out of the carriage, sighing a little. He turned around to see Lydia standing in front of him giving him a strange look. Suddenly she blew some strange purple powder into his face, instantly knocking him out. Katherine heard all of this and soon broke away from her chains for the second time that night and ran out of the carriage to see Lydia dragging Derek away.

"Lydia! What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

Lydia dropped Derek's arm which she was pulling and turned around giving her a blank look.

"Lydia...what...Can you hear me?" She questioned, waving a hand in front of Lydia's face.

Lydia turned her head from side to side, rigidly as if studying her. Soon she seemed to make a decision and brought her hand up to blow more of the purple powder into Katherine's face.

"Wha-" Katherine's speech was suddenly cut off as she fell to the ground, knocked out. Lydia simply picked up her arm and then Derek's and started to pull both of them away.

* * *

When Katherine next woke up she was being dragged through leaves and could see trees all around her. She lifted her head up to see a house and gasped when she realised it was the Hale House. She looked to her side to see Derek also looking at the house with a pained look on his face.

"Der-Derek" She whispered, trying not to fall back to sleep.

Derek whipped his head to the side to look at her and gave her a worried look. If Derek was worried then Katherine knew they were in trouble.

"Lydia...what...what are you doing?" Katherine mumbled.

Lydia gave no response, not even seeming to hear her.

"Lydia stop" Derek protested from her side.

She winced as Lydia pulled them into the Hale House, her back getting cut by the wood and glass covering the floor.

"You don't know what you're doing" Derek winced.

She wondered what he meant. What was going on? And why did Lydia have enough strength to drag her and Derek around?

Suddenly Lydia dropped them both to the ground. Katherine tried to push herself up but it was useless, she had no strength. Lydia grabbed Derek's arm and placed it in a hole in the floorboards. Looking at Lydia's nails she noticed that she must have pried them open herself. All of a sudden Derek yelled out in pain and Katherine noticed his red Alpha eyes fading.

"Derek!" She screamed, worried.

Derek then pulled himself away from the hole and dragged himself towards Katherine, and practically draped himself over her, as if he was trying to protect her from something.

Suddenly something crashed from underneath the floorboards and a man rose from them.

"I heard there was a party. Don't worry, I invited myself" The man smirked.

He then put his finger to his lips and blew out more of the purple powder into Derek and Katherine's faces. She sighed as the darkness overwhelmed her again.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally I got the next chapter up, sorry it took so long! So things are starting to get interesting in the story now, and there is more to Katherine than meets the eye;) Next chapter is going to be based on 2x10.


	10. Fury

Katherine felt someone shaking her and calling her name as she slowly woke up. She blinked a few times and saw Derek kneeling over her, a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" She mumbled, trying to put her memories together.

"It's a long story" He replied.

She huffed and tried to stand up, but her legs were too shaky and she almost fell back down, luckily Derek was there to catch her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her back up.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired" She admitted, feeling the warmth from his hand on her back.

His hand lingered there for a while until someone behind her coughed and he pulled back.

"You're both going to be weak for a few hours" A voice advised from behind her.

She turned around to see Deaton, putting away some sort of alarms. Derek helped her to sit on one of the few chairs in the house.

"What was that noise?" Derek asked and Katherine realised a strange high pitched noise had woke her up too.

"Dog Whistle" He smirked.

"Where is he?" Derek questioned, looking angry.

"I don't know, but don't worry you're still an Alpha" He told him.

"Why are you helping us?" Derek continued, confused.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made your mother" Deaton admitted.

"You were the advisor to our family. Laura told me you were some sort of...emissary" Derek realised.

"Yes I was. That's why I need you to believe what I say next Derek. Peter's going to be weak; he's going to have to count on his intelligence and cunning. He's going to come at you Derek. He'll twist his way into your head, playing on your insecurities. Do not trust him" Deaton advised.

"I don't trust anyone" Derek stated.

Katherine couldn't help but be hurt by this statement and wondered what else she could possibly do to gain his trust?

"If you did you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. Unfortunately because of this people are starting to lose faith in you Derek" He told him, looking at Katherine who was now inspecting the wounds she had gotten from being dragged on the floor and wasn't listening.

Derek turned around to look at Katherine too and his face softened. He knew he needed to start trusting people again, but it was hard.

"You need to go to Scott, fast. He's in the police station with Stiles. Gerard always has a plan and so far it's going exactly how he wants it" He informed him.

"Wait, there's something else...I don't think Katherine's transformation has worked properly" Derek admitted.

"Why do you think that?" Deaton questioned.

"Her face when she transformed, it's not the same as ours" He told him.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find a reason for this. After you've found Scott bring her to me" Deaton advised.

"Alright. C'mon Katherine we need to go" Derek ordered her.

* * *

"So...let me get this straight. Your creepy uncle who killed your sister to become Alpha, who you subsequently killed to became Alpha...has somehow managed to rise from the dead" Katherine said in disbelief.

They had rushed off to his car and were now driving to the police station while he filled her in on everything.

"Yeah, that about covers it" He answered.

"Dude, your family is messed up" She admitted, while Derek rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so we go in and get Scott out of there and somewhere safe so we can come up with a plan to deal with Gerard alright?" Derek asked her, getting out from the car.

"Don't forget Stiles" Katherine added.

"How could I forget" Derek said sarcastically.

They both entered the police station cautiously and instantly could tell something was wrong.

"What's that smell?" Katherine questioned as they walked towards the front desk.

"Blood" Derek answered, looking at the dead bodies covering the floor.

"Oh god" Katherine winced as they stepped over the bodies, towards where they could hear some hearts beating from.

Suddenly Katherine felt a scratch on the back of her neck.

"Oh crap...Derek!" Katherine's warning came too late and the Kanima ran in front of her and scratched Derek's neck paralysing him as he opened the door.

The door swung open and revealed Stiles, Scott and...Matt?

"Oh thank God" Scott said in relief seeing Derek.

Derek almost comically falls to the ground and Katherine quickly followed, narrowly missing falling on top of him.

"You have got to be kidding me. It's you! Ugh, I knew there was some reason why you creeped me out so much" Katherine sighed.

"Don't worry you made your feelings towards me perfectly clear" Matt answered.

"You thought that too? See I'm not the only one who he creeped out Scott!" Stiles exclaimed at Scott, who simply rolled his eyes.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek questioned, angrily.

"Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf" Matt announced.

"Werewolves, Hunters, Kanima's. Every full moon it's like fricking Halloween" Matt observed.

"Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?" He questioned.

"Abominable Snowman, but it's more of like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal" Stiles replied sarcastically.

Matt sighed and indicated for Jackson to paralyze him. In doing so he landed with a thump onto Katherine.

"Get him off of me" Katherine grumbled.

"Oh I don't know Katherine, I think you two make a pretty good pair" Matt taunted.

Derek growled beside them, not liking Stiles being that close to Katherine. Why was Stiles always in the way? He wasn't jealous he thought to himself, he was just looking out for his Beta.

"How strange it must feel to you to be so helpless" Matt theorised to Derek.

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you come down here a little bit, see how helpless I really am" Derek replied.

"Hm, I don't think so" Matt admitted.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're a coward. You prefer to paralyze people rather than fight them" Katherine said venomously.

Matt glared down at Katherine pushing Stiles off of her and put his foot down on her throat and started pushing down.

"Get away from her" Derek shouted angrily.

"Wait, I'll do what you want just don't hurt anyone" Scott pleaded.

"Alright, C'mon on then, let's go talk to your Mum Scott" Matt told him.

"What?! Matt, why are you doing this?" Scott exclaimed.

"I need answers" Matt replied.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"This" Matt stated lifting up his shirt, to see that his side had got the Kanima's scales on it.

Matt took his foot off of Katherine's throat and ordered Jackson to take Katherine and Derek to another room and lock Stiles up with his father.

He then walked out of the room with Scott following behind him. Jackson picked up Stiles and took him into another room.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, worried.

"Yeah" Katherine choked.

"Are you sure?" Derek continued.

"Yes, don't worry about me. I'm fine" Katherine answered.

A few minutes later and they had both been dragged into another office room.

"So do you know what's happening with Matt?" She questioned.

"The book won't help him. He can't just break the rules like that. The universe needs to balance out. Because he's been using the Kanima to kill people...he's starting turning into it himself" Derek explained.

"Will he believe us if we tell him?" Katherine asked.

"Not likely" Derek stated.

"He's going to kill all of us when he gets that book isn't he?" She questioned.

"Yes" Derek replied.

"I need to find a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Trigger the healing process" Derek told her.

She glanced down to see Derek digging his claws into his own leg.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Deaton said you would be weak for a few hours, doing that could make it worse" Katherine theorized.

"I have to do something" Derek explained, turning to her.

Suddenly they both heard a shot and picked up the scent of blood. Katherine breathed a sigh of relief when she realised it's was got Scott who got shot and she knew he would heal from it.

A while later and Katherine was getting anxious and she could hear things weren't going any better with the others.

"So is that hypothetical situation we were talking about any less hypothetical?" Katherine questioned Derek, who was still clawing at his leg.

"I think so. I can move my toes" He realised.

"I can move my toes too" Katherine sighed, giving Derek a worried look.

Then suddenly the lights went out.

"Great, so I'm guessing we're not the only ones here now?" Katherine asked.

"Argents. We need to go" Derek replied.

"Alright, I think I can move my legs" Katherine told him.

Derek slowly pulled himself up and stood up unsteady. Katherine tried to push herself up, but she was too weak.

"C'mon Katherine, we need to get out of here" Derek explained.

"I can't Derek. I'll just slow you down" Katherine announced.

"No, I'm not leaving you here" Derek retorted.

"Don't worry I'll follow you in a minute" Katherine insisted.

"Okay, I'll go help the others and then I'll come back for you. Lock the door so no one can get in" Derek explained.

"Okay" Katherine whispered as Derek closed the door.

She scrambled over to the lock and turned it quickly. She then climbed onto one of the chairs and tried to stand up using it as a support. A few minutes later she started to feel steadier on her feet and could walk without needing support. Suddenly she heard a bang from somewhere in the building and started to look for Derek. She soon picked up his scent and found him in the cells with a knocked out Sheriff and Ms McCall locked up. She saw him fighting the Kanima off with a chair but it seemed to use that as an advantage and threw him into a wall. The Kanima than started to walk over to the cell where Melissa was. Katherine leaped on it and hit it round the head. The Kanima looked back at her surprised. It looked like it was about to attack when suddenly it stopped and ran off. Derek quickly ran off after it with Katherine quickly following.

"Wait..." Derek trailed off, hearing two heartbeats approaching.

He pulled her into a corner and pressed himself against the wall, hiding from whoever was near them.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this" Katherine heard Scott mumble in the distance.

"I've done everything you've wanted me to do Gerard. I'm part of Derek's pack. I've given you all the information you've wanted. I was the one who told you that Matt was controlling Jackson" Scott explained to Gerard.

"Don't worry Scott. Leave Jackson to us" Gerard advised.

She saw Gerard walk past them holding some sort of container with tablets in and heard Scott slowly start to walk the other way. Feeling angry and betrayed she felt her claws come out and was about to attack Scott when Derek noticed and put his hand on hers.

"Don't. We'll deal with him later" Derek told her.

Katherine felt her claws start to retract and felt the anger seep out of her.

"C'mon let's find Gerard" Derek informed her, pulling her with him.

They soon came to a river and quickly smelt out the scent of blood. They cautiously walked to the river's edge and saw Matt floating lifelessly in the water.

"Did Gerard..." Katherine trailed off, already knowing the answer.

"He has power over the Kanima now" Derek announced.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay I actually did update really fast! Also thought I should add that the whole deal with Katherine and what's really wrong with her is going to get answered really slowly, so don't expect answers soon;) Next chapter is going to be based on 2x11:)


	11. Battlefield

After finding Matt dead, Derek drove Katherine to the Vet's and they both walked in cautiously.

"I was starting to wonder what was taken you so long." Deaton commented as soon as they walked through the doors.

"Things didn't really go as planned" Derek admitted.

"Is Scott okay?" Deaton questioned.

"Oh don't worry, Scotty's just fine" Katherine said venomously.

"We're not here about Scott. We're here about Katherine" Derek continued.

"Of course, come through" Deaton told them, opening the door.

They walked through to a small room with various medical tools and a metal table.

"Please sit" Deaton indicated.

Katherine did as she was told nervously.

"So what are you going to do?" Derek asked.

"Well first we need to make sure Katherine is a werewolf" Deaton explained.

"Give me your hand" He continued.

He then pulled out a knife a cut a short line on Katherine's hand.

"What're you doing?!" Derek shouted.

"It's a test" Deaton exclaimed.

He then put a small amount of the purple dust from earlier onto the starting to heal cut and Katherine screeched in pain.

"Ow...what the hell is that stuff?" She questioned.

"Wolfsbane, which you've obviously reacted to. Don't worry I have something that will clean it out of your blood stream" He told her, pouring some soothing liquid onto it and the pain was instantly gone.

"Well you're certainly some sort of werewolf..." Deaton trailed off.

He picked up a metal instrument and tapped Katherine's knee with it, which instantly moved.

"Hm...well that's something...your reactions after faster than the average werewolf" He explained.

"What does that mean exactly?" Derek questioned.

"Well it means she'll be better at fighting" He warned.

Derek thought back to all the training sessions and remembered how from early on Katherine could take on Isaac and Boyd easily on in a fight. In fact she was almost as good as him.

"Show me your wolf face" Deaton ordered.

"I um...well I don't really know how...I hadn't even properly done it until last night" Katherine admitted.

"Oh. Derek would you be able to help here" Deaton questioned.

Derek stepped forward and let out a strong roar which he knew would change Katherine to her wolf form. He had called out her wolf.

Deaton looked carefully at Katherine, turning her face from side to side. He then pulled her eyes open wider to inspect them more closely.

"Well that is odd...her eyes are exactly the same as everyone else's, but she has no hair and her ears are the same...open your mouth please" Deaton asked.

Katherine did and Deaton inspected her teeth, he then pulled at her lips to have a closer look at her canines.

"Your teeth are slightly different to other wolves, theirs are longer and less pointed because they are meant to tear...however yours seem like they have more of a purpose to cut deep into the flesh" Deaton explained.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Derek questioned.

"I can only guess some sort of genetic mutation...you have no odd medical history?" Deaton asked.

"Nope, everything was normal" Katherine answered.

"Well that's really all I can tell you, inform me if anything else changes" He advised.

"Sure thing" Katherine said, hopping off of the table.

"Thank you Deaton" Derek commented, walking out of the Vet's following Katherine to the car.

"Well that went about as well as I expected" Katherine sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Derek insisted.

"Right..." Katherine trailed off.

"Hey, it's going to be alright" Derek said, touching her arm.

"Is it though? Scott's betrayed us. Gerard's got control of the Kanima. We're not exactly the best pack in the world" Katherine explained.

"We'll get through this" Derek told her confidently.

"Well whatever happens, I'm going to go down fighting" Katherine winked.

* * *

Katherine, Derek and Isaac were looking through some old books later on in the Hale House, when they heard Boyd approaching.

"So you've decided. When?" Derek questioned, turning around.

"Tonight, when everyone is at the game" Boyd replied.

"What? What are you talking about?" Katherine asked.

"Sorry Katherine but...things aren't working here for me...I'm leaving" Boyd announced.

"No! You can't leave" Katherine argued.

"What do you want?" Derek questioned him.

"Well seeing as I am old enough I'd like to get my driver's license...can't do that if I'm dead you know?" Boyd answered.

"I told you there would be a price" Derek insisted.

"Well I didn't realise it would be this dangerous!" Boyd retorted.

"A wolf needs to be in a pack to survive" Derek told him.

"I know..." Boyd trailed off.

"You're looking for another pack aren't you? How are you going to find one?" Derek questioned.

"I think I already did" Boyd replied, shocking Derek.

"I heard howling in the woods...sounded like a lot of them" Boyd continued, saying it more to Isaac and Katherine to see if they would join him.

"It's probably the Beau Geste effect, wolves can modulate their howls so two can sound like twenty" Derek explained.

"I'm still leaving" Boyd insisted.

"No you're running...Once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running" Derek retorted.

"Bye guys" Boyd said, looking at Isaac and Katherine.

Boyd shook his head and ran off, with Isaac quickly following calling out his name. Derek turned around, a look of defeat on his face.

"You should go if you want to catch up with them" Derek told her.

"What? I'm not going anywhere" Katherine explained.

"Why not?" Derek asked, confused.

"I told you...if I'm going to go down, I'll go down fighting. Besides, can't leave you all on your lonesome can I?" Katherine winked.

"Well isn't this a touching scene" A voice booms from behind them both.

Derek instantly throws a shard of glass as he turns around, almost hitting his Uncle in the throat.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome" Peter admitted.

"Well Derek I must say I'm impressed with how screwed up things have gotten in the few weeks I've been dead. Now there are lizard people and geriatric psychopaths. And you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town" Peter continued.

Irritated, Katherine stepped forward and punched him squarely in the face, smirking when she heard the bone in his jaw break.

"Ouch, feisty one you've got there" Peter laughed.

"What do you want?" Derek questioned.

"Why I just want to help out my favourite nephew" Peter claimed.

"Can we just talk?" He continued, putting his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Sure, let's talk" Derek said, throwing Peter across the room and into a staircase.

After ten minutes of Derek punching Peter in the face, Katherine finally decided she had seen enough.

"Okay, while you take you aggression out on your creeper of an Uncle, I'm going to go to the Lacrosse game" Katherine told him, standing up from where she had perched herself.

"Do you really think that's what's important right now?" Derek questioned.

"Yes...seeing as Jackson's going to be there" Katherine stated.

"What?!" Derek shouted, confused.

"He is the captain, Derek. Well co-captain" Katherine explained.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he would turn up" Derek replied.

"Really nephew? I sometimes wonder if you were born without a brain. Obviously Gerard has some reason why he wants Jackson to be there and I'm guessing it's not a good one" Peter exclaimed.

"Exactly, which is why I need to go now" Katherine retorted.

"Alright, I'll go with you" Derek insisted.

"No! You have to come up with some plan to stop them both" Katherine answered.

"Well I need your help to do it" Derek admitted.

"Well I'm not sure my IQ is as high as Katherine's but I think I can be of some help" Isaac interjected, walking through the door.

"Isaac, why are you here?" Derek questioned.

"Well it seemed mean for me to leave Katherine here alone with such a grouchy Alpha" Isaac smirked.

"Problem solved" Katherine stated, hugging Isaac quickly and running out of the door before anyone could stop her.

* * *

When Katherine arrived at the game she could see things weren't going well. Stiles was getting destroyed by the team continuously and she could see Scott was dying to get on the field. She slowly sat down next to him.

"Katherine?!" Scott said, amazed.

"You came to help?" Scott continued.

"I came to win" Katherine smirked.

"You didn't go with Boyd?" He questioned.

"Why would I? My packs here" Katherine explained.

"That's great, Katherine I-" Scott was cut off by Katherine punching him in the face. Hard.

"Ow, what the hell did you do that for" He yelled.

"That was for betraying me and the rest of the pack" She exclaimed.

"I know you were working with Gerard and I'm also guessing that things haven't turned out so well with that" She theorized.

"You're right. Look Katherine I'm sorry..." Scott trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, make it up to me later. Let's try to deal with the fact that there's probably going to be a massacre on the field first" She explained.

"So you got a plan?" She questioned.

"Nope" Scott stated.

"Awesome" Katherine sighed.

"We just need to stop Jackson from killing anyone" Scott admitted.

"Obviously...It would be a lot easier if you were in the game" She told him.

"I know but there are a whole bench full of guys who are going to go on before me" Scott explained.

Katherine looked behind them to the see the boys. She turned back to Scott with a confident smile.

"Can you injure them without putting them in hospital?" Scott questioned.

"I'll try" Katherine stated.

She walked up onto the field and noticed Gerard looking at her confused. She realised that he thought she would had left with Boyd, giving him a smirk she ran into the game. Every time she saw someone on her team coming her way she would shoulder them to the ground. Coach shouted at her, asking her what the hell she was doing. Suddenly Jackson bashed into her, slashing at her leg and she fell to the ground. Scott ran onto the field and sat beside her.

"Don't worry...he just paralyzed my leg" She told him.

She soon got carried off of the field.

"If you want to play chess, you'll have to be willing to sacrifice your own pawns" Gerard explained to Scott, walking off the field.

"Alright Scott, you're on" Coach yelled at him from the side.

He knew he had a choice right now; he could stay and make sure Jackson didn't kill anyone on the field...or he could go save Katherine...

* * *

Gerard and his flunkies stormed through the school to the locker room where Katherine was healing. She had started to crawl away from them but knew she wasn't going to get far. This was it.

"You know this would be so much more poetic, if it were half-time" Gerard joked, holding up a sword.

"I'm sorry, are you hear to kill me, or practise your bad jokes?" Katherine questioned, pulling herself up.

As Gerard circled closer to Katherine, coming in for the kill, he noticed that she had a smirk on her face. Confused he turned around to see Scott glaring at him. Scott dodged one of the hunter's blows and hit another one in the face. Meanwhile this had given Gerard enough time to escape. After Scott had dealt with the rest of them he ran over to Katherine.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, pulling her up.

"My hero" She laughed, as he helped her out of the room.

Katherine and Scott rushed onto the Lacrosse field just in time to see the end of the game and to see Stiles scoring the winning goal. He turned around to look at them both. Katherine whooped with joy and started clapping Stiles who she could tell had started to blush under his helmet. She ran over and hugged him.

"Nothing happened" Scott stated from beside them, confused.

Suddenly all the lights went out and screams started to be heard. People ran in all directions as the screaming got louder. Someone shouted out that someone was down on the field. All of a sudden the lights went back up, and Scott ran over to a crowd of people. On the floor he was surprised to see Jackson. Lydia ran up from behind him, tears in her eyes.

"Jackson! Jackson, Omg!" She screamed.

Ms McCall ran onto the field and started to examine Jackson; she checked for a pulse and announced that he wasn't breathing. She pulled back his shirt to reveal a large blood stain. Scott looked down at his hands to see blood in his fingernails and realised he had done it to himself.

"Where...where's Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski whispered beside him.

Scott looked around frantically, worried about where his friend was.

"Stiles?! Wait...where's Katherine too?" He shouted out.

"Where the hell is my son?" The Sheriff shouted out to the crowd.

"Katherine? Stiles?" Scott screamed once again.

Suddenly he realised what had happened. Jackson had been a distraction...Katherine and Stiles were the ones the Gerard really wanted.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:) Next chapter is going to be based on the season 2 finale! **DON'T READ ON IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 4X05...**

I'm so worried about Derek, he can't lose his powers! I swear if Derek dies this season I just...I'm going to just cry for a whole week probably. What did you guys think about it?


	12. Master Plan

"Where is she? What have you done with Katherine?!" Stiles yelled as one of the hunters opened the basement door.

He then roughly pushed Stiles in, who tumbled down the stairs. Suddenly Stiles heard whimpering and backed up into the wall, unsure what was down there. He fumbled against the wall and soon found a light switch and flicked it on. He then soon Katherine and Boyd strung up, with tape covering their mouths.

"Katherine?" Stiles questioned, inching towards her...

* * *

"So how are we going to track them?" Isaac questioned as he and Scott entered the locker room.

Scott tore open Stiles locker and threw Stiles shoe at him.

"How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac whined.

"Scott we need to talk" Derek announced walking into the room, with Peter following closely behind.

"Holy..."Scott whispered, amazed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles walked towards Katherine shushing her as he reached for the wire.

"Ow" He hissed, realising the wire had electrocuted him.

All of a sudden the lights flickered on and Gerard walked down the stairs.

"They were trying to warn you that the bonds were electrified" Gerard stated, standing in front of Stiles.

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles asked.

"Just holding onto them seeing as we can't torture Derek's location out of them. Much too loyal" He explained.

"Okay, then what're you doing with me?" Stiles questioned.

"Because Scott can find me you know? I have a very pungent scent. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer, covered in urine and fecal matter" Stiles admitted.

"You paint a very vivid picture, Stilinski. Let me paint you one. Scott finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?" Gerard countered.

"What are you 90? I could-" Stiles was cut off by Gerard punching him so hard in the face that he fell to the floor.

He then proceeded to punch Stiles many times in the face, causing Stiles face to start bleeding. All this time Katherine had been getting angrier and angrier and managed to find the strength to pull the wires away from her. Once she was free she leaped onto Gerard and started punching him.

"Go Stiles, now!" Katherine shouted at him.

"What about you?" Stiles questioned.

"Forget about me, run!" Katherine insisted.

Suddenly Gerard pulled out a dagger and stabbed Katherine multiple times in the stomach. She fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that little wolf" Gerard taunted walking up to her.

"Gerard! Where are you?" Chris called from upstairs.

"I'm just coming up" He shouted as he walked from the room, leaving Katherine a bloodied mess on the floor.

* * *

"So Jackson's dead?" Derek questioned after Isaac had told him about what happened at the game.

"We need to act quickly, times running out" Peter suggested.

"You're right. Where's Katherine, we'll probably need her help" Derek admitted.

Scott and Isaac looked down feeling guilty, not wanting to look at Derek.

"Where is she?" Derek asked them again.

"She...she got taken with Stiles" Scott informed them.

"And you didn't think to tell me that? She could be dead, you idiot!" He yelled.

"Look we'll figure something out" Scott told him.

* * *

Back in the Argent's basement, Katherine was still bleeding heavily on the floor. She was almost unconscious when the door opened. Chris slowly walked down the stairs, he talked about something to do with the electricity affecting the werewolves but everything was too blurry for Katherine to concentrate.

"Sometimes you can be surprised with what side you end up on" Chris announced as he turned the dial on the electricity off.

Boyd looked at him confused, and cautiously tore the wiring away from him.

"Why are you helping us?" He questioned.

"I don't condone the killing of innocent teenagers" He told him walking back up the stairs.

Boyd quickly rushed over to Katherine who was still on the floor.

"Hey, Katherine. Are you okay? Can you stand?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so" She replied, trying to get up.

Boyd pulled her arm over his shoulder and took them both out of the house.

"Do you think you can make it back to the Hale house from here?" He asked.

"Yes, are you still not coming?" She questioned.

"Sorry, my decisions already been made" He told her.

"Alright, but you better call me, like all the time" Katherine insisted, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I promise" Boyd replied, pulling back and running off into the woods, leaving Katherine to slowly hobble back to the Hale House.

* * *

"Alright, you look up what you can about the Kanima and I'll look for Katherine" Derek announced to Peter who was researching on his laptop.

"What? Derek I'll need your help, you can't go" Peter retorted.

"She could be dying!" Derek shouted at him.

"Didn't I tell you I could look after myself?" Katherine smirked from behind Derek.

"Katherine? What happened?" He asked.

"Lots of punching and stabbing, you know the usual" Katherine joked, pulling out a chair to sit on.

"Are you okay?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, I just...need some time to heal" She replied.

He pulled up her shirt slightly and saw numerous stab wounds across her stomach.

"Gerard did this to you?" Derek said angrily.

"We have bigger problems right now" Katherine explained.

"Alright" Derek announced, touching her shoulder and walking back over to Peter.

Twenty minutes later they had received a call from Scott telling them that Jackson was in cased in some sort of cocoon.

"Here's something...It says that Jackson's shape right now is just his Beta's form...he's turning into something bigger and badder" He explained.

"That has wings..." Derek trailed off.

"Oh hey look someone made an animation" Katherine announced, pointing to it on the laptop.

"Maybe it's less terrifying if we-" Peter was cut off by the ear splitting howl that came from the animation and Katherine knew she was never going to get that picture out of her head.

"We should meet them halfway" Peter suggested closing the laptop lid.

"Okay, Scott get him out of there" Derek ordered him over the phone.

"Alright I'll meet up with you guys" Katherine said, getting up from the chair she had been sitting on.

"Where are you going?" Derek questioned.

"I need to talk to Stiles, make sure he's alright" Katherine told him.

"We have bigger problems than Stilinski remember?" Derek sighed.

"He's my friend Derek!" Katherine shouted, annoyed.

"Look, I'll be there okay? Be careful" Katherine advised, before running off into the woods.

* * *

"Ugh, dad I said I was fine!" Stiles shouted from where he was sprawled on his bed, as someone knocked on the door again.

"If this is about Lydia then-" He cut himself off mid sentence seeing that it was Katherine standing behind the door.

"Katherine! Oh my god, are you okay?" He exclaimed.

"I'll survive" She replied.

"Can I come in?" She questioned.

"Oh, um, yeah sure" He stuttered.

"Does your face still hurt?" She asked.

"No, it's fine" Stiles lied.

"You know I can tell when you're lying" Katherine laughed.

She walked up to him and touched his arm and suddenly black veins started coming up her arm. Stiles gasped when he felt the pain from his face fading.

"How-how did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"Werewolf perks. Derek's been teaching me" She explained.

"So Lydia was here earlier?" She winked, trying to change the subject after smelling the change in Stiles emotions when she mentioned Derek.

"Nothing happened" He admitted.

"What's all this stuff?" She asked.

"Uh presents...for Lydia's birthday" He told her, embarrassed.

"Oh Stiles, you have it bad don't you?" She chuckled, sitting down on his bed.

"I think I'm getting over it slowly...she loves Jackson" He admitted.

His phone buzzes again and he picked it up annoyed.

"It's Scott, he wants me to find Lydia and bring her to help him" He explained.

"That reminds me I better be going" Katherine sighed getting up from the bed.

"What? Please tell me you're not joining in the fight?" Stiles questioned outraged.

"We're already down one Beta, we need everyone we can get" Katherine explained.

"You know what your problem is Katherine? You don't care about getting hurt" Stiles shouted, stepping closer to Katherine.

"But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated, and if you die I will literally go out of my friggin mind. You see, death doesn't happen to you, Katherine, it happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're going to live the rest of their lives now without you in it" Stiles continued.

Katherine backed away, freaked out by seeing Stiles like this.

"Ugh, Katherine I'm sorry..." He trailed off.

"I'm going to be fine Stiles...but I need to help them" Katherine told him.

"You mean you need to help Derek" Stiles said spitefully.

Katherine shook her head angrily and walked out of the room. Stiles sighed and collapsed down onto his desk chair.

"They both left huh?" The Sheriff said, walking into Stiles room.

"Yeah" Stiles sighed.

"So is there uh...anything there with either of them?" He asked.

"No...Lydia's in love with Jackson and Katherine...I don't really know..." Stiles trailed off, remembering what he said earlier.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well when she first came to this town I thought...I don't know, something might happen, but now...I think I left it too late" He admitted.

"Another boy huh?" The Sheriff questioned.

"Something like that" Stiles sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine was helping Isaac to bring Jackson's body into an abandoned warehouse and they laid him onto the ground.

"Where's Peter and Lydia?" Scott asked.

"They're not coming" Derek said, opening up the body bag and revealing Jackson.

"What? You're not here to save Jackson are you?" He realised.

"Gerard has been controlling Jackson and is planning to make him much stronger. We can't help him" Derek explained.

"No Gerard would never let something this out of control live" Chris announced.

"You're right. Something like that is better off dead" Gerard admitted, walking towards the group.

Derek took this as conformation that he needed to kill Jackson and let his claws out, but suddenly Jackson shoved his claws into Derek's chest and threw him to the other side of the building.

"Derek" Katherine shouted, running over to where he had fallen.

She could hear the sound of arrows and bullets and realised other people had joined the fight.

"C'mon Derek, wake up" Katherine said, shaking him.

He soon woke up and jumped over some pallets with a roar, with Katherine cautiously following. She knew she would be weaker than usual due to her wounds. The fight went on for a few minutes with all the wolves trying to slash at the Kanima but not making much of an impact. Suddenly it managed to claw at Derek's stomach and he fell to the ground, paralyzed. Isaac got up and was about to run over to him when Allison showed up in front of him and stabbed him numerous times in his chest and back and he fell to the floor too. She then proceeded to stalk towards Derek.

"Allison!" Scott shouted, running forward.

Suddenly Katherine turned up behind her and grabbed her arms, shoving the knives she had to the ground and growled at her. The Kanima came towards them but stopped immediately when Gerard indicated him to do so.

"What's going on?" Allison questioned.

"He's doing what he came here to do" Scott explained.

"You're dying" Isaac realised.

"Science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet...but the supernatural does" He explained, looking at Derek.

"You must get on with what must be done Scott" Gerard hinted.

Scott started to walk over to Derek who could only look up at him helplessly.

"No, don't! Gerard will kill me after, he'll become an Alpha!" Derek explained.

"Sorry, but I have to do this...me and Allison we'll be able to be together again" Scott exclaimed.

"You see Derek you're the only piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit" Gerard smirked.

"Stop!" Katherine shouted.

"Let him go Scott...or I'll kill her" Katherine continued, putting her hand over Allison's throat and squeezing it.

"You won't" Scott said, calling her bluff.

"I will" She insisted, squeezing tighter.

"No, you won't. I know you...you won't kill her. She was one of your best friend's not long ago" Scott explained, pulling Derek to stand in front of Gerard.

Knowing that he was right and she couldn't do it, she changed back to her original position of holding onto Allison's arms and looked down to the floor, feeling she had failed to protect her Alpha.

Scott jerked Derek back so his mouth was open and Gerard impaled himself on Derek's teeth, using his bite against him. Derek gasped and fell back to the floor in pain.

"Derek!" Katherine shouted running over to him and pulling him up so that his head lay on her lap.

Gerard held his arm up in triumph for everyone to see. Suddenly they all started to notice black blood oozing from the wound.

"What did you do?" Gerard demanded, looking at his arm.

"Everyone said Gerard had a plan, well so did I" He announced.

Gerard opened his pill case and looked at them, horrified. He took some into his hand and squeezed them, realising what had happened.

"Mountain Ash!" He screeched.

Suddenly he flinched and black ooze started to erupt from his mouth and he dropped to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, looking at Scott.

"You might be an Alpha, but you're not mine" Scott explained.

Gerard then crawled on the ground in agony and yelled for the Kanima to kill everyone.

Suddenly Stiles jeep crashed through the building and hit the Kanima, head on.

"Did I get it?" Stiles questioned.

The Kanima jumped onto the jeep, seemingly unharmed, causing Stiles and Lydia who was beside him to jump out of the car, screaming.

"Jackson!" Lydia screeched, standing in front of him and pulled a key out of her pocket.

He seemed to recognize it and reached out, starting to turn back to his normal form.

While Jackson was distracted by the key, Derek scrambled up and leaped in front of him digging his claws into his stomach, while Peter does the same to his back.

Katherine and Lydia both gasped and Katherine looked away, too upset with what was happening. When it was over Lydia ran back over to him, trying to hold him up. Derek backed away slowly and put his hand onto Katherine's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Do you still?" Jackson asked her quietly.

"I do. I do still love you" Lydia admitted.

He then fell into her arms, with the key falling to the floor as well.

Katherine turned away and buried her head into Derek's shoulder. He hugged her and she silently cried, mourning her friend. Lydia lowered Jackson to the ground crying, as Allison and Scott held hands.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison questioned, seeing he had disappeared

"He can't be far" Chris answered from behind her.

Lydia walked away from Jackson's body, tears running down her face as Stiles stepped forward about to comfort her. Suddenly all the wolves started to hear a heartbeat and realised that Jackson wasn't really dead. Katherine turned around to see Jackson rising from the floor as he pushed his head back and roared his eyes blue. Lydia, overjoyed rushed over to him when he had shifted back to his human form. She then pulled back, amazed that he was alive. Katherine ran over to him as well, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Katherine said to him, hitting him lightly.

"Hey!" Jackson laughed, happy that he and everyone else was alright.

* * *

Later the next day, Derek, Katherine, Isaac and Peter all wandered up to the Hale House and were surprised to see a symbol on the door.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Peter questioned.

"Told us what?" Isaac questioned.

"There was a reason why Derek was so desperate to get a pack, it adds to an Alpha's power" Peter explained.

"Why do you need more power?" Katherine asked, confused.

"When a new Alpha arises...people start to take an interest" Derek admitted.

"What does this symbol mean?" Isaac asked, pointing to the door.

"It means their coming" Derek told them.

"Who is?" Katherine questioned, worried.

"Alpha's. A pack of them" Derek exclaimed.

"And they're not coming, they're already here" Peter announced.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry this took so long, but my laptop charger broke so I haven't been able to get on my laptop for days. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter:) Also I just realised that this story is starting to become a bit of a love triangle...oops. Next chapter is going to be set in the summer between season 2 and season 3!


	13. The Loft

It was a couple of weeks after the events with the Kanima and a lot of things had now changed in Beacon Hills. Jackson had gone to America to try to get a new start; Katherine had been very sad to let him go but knew she had to. Allison had left to go to France with her father and she hadn't heard from her since. She wasn't sure where she and Allison stood at the moment. Lydia was still trying to get her head around the supernatural so she had wanted some time alone in the summer. Scott had gone off to Summer School and was trying to become a better person and Stiles had seemed like he needed some time alone too so Katherine hadn't contacted him for a while. After finding the Alpha packs symbol at the Hale House, Derek had decided it was no longer safe for them to stay at the abandoned train station and they were now getting shown around the new loft that he had bought for them.

"Well it's certainly...spacious" Katherine commented as she walked through the door.

"Uh Derek, where's all the furniture?" Isaac questioned.

"Well there's a table, a couch..." Derek trailed off.

"Also why is there a bed in here?" She asked.

"Well the upstairs hasn't-" He was cut off by Katherine.

"There's an upstairs! C'mon Isaac, let's explore" She laughed, and dragged Isaac up the spiral staircase.

Once they had reached the top they saw there were four rooms in the upstairs, which was much more than they expected. Katherine opened the first two doors and saw that they were fairly large bedrooms. She then opened the third door, which was another bedroom but noticed that there was another door in the room. Squealing, she opened it and saw the bedroom had its own bathroom.

"This is so my bedroom" She announced.

"What? Why do you get the en suite?" Isaac whined.

"Because I am a lady" Katherine joked.

They left the room and headed towards the last room which was a big bathroom with a bath and shower.

"Cool" Isaac commented.

They headed back down stairs where Derek was now sitting on the couch.

"So you never explained why there is a bed in this room?" Katherine inquired.

"The beds aren't going to get here for a few days" Derek admitted.

"What?! Why not?" Katherine cried.

"I don't know if you've noticed but carrying bed's up that spiral staircase isn't exactly going to be easy" Derek explained.

"Ugh" Katherine sighed, sitting on the couch beside him.

"So...where are we going to sleep?" Isaac asked.

"Couch or bed" Derek answered.

"Wait but only one person is going to be able to fit on that couch...It's mine, this couch is mine" Isaac insisted, pushing Katherine and Derek off it.

"What? That's not fair" Katherine grumbled.

"Life's not fair" Isaac smirked.

In response Katherine threw one of the cushions at him, laughing when it hit him squarely in the face. She was also surprised when she saw Derek actually smile at the scene. Suddenly she realised a very important room in the apartment was missing.

"Woah, hold up a second. Where the hell is the kitchen? I need a kitchen to survive you know" Katherine insisted.

"That's where these come in" Derek announced, picking up three sledge hammers.

"Are we going to threaten people until they build us a kitchen or something?" Katherine questioned, confused.

Rolling his eyes, Derek pointed to a brick wall in the corner that looked like it had been filled up not too long ago.

"The apartment comes with what's on the other side of the wall too...it'll be a good training exercise" Derek smirked.

"Great" Isaac grumbled, getting up from the couch and picking up one of the sledge hammers.

The three of them then lined up, facing the wall and started hitting it. Katherine surprisingly enjoyed it, finding it a good way to get rid of some of her anger. Only after a few minutes they had punched through the wall and started to walk through it.

"Yes! We're saved" Katherine exclaimed, seeing a doorway not far away that led to a kitchen.

"C'mon, we need to get the rest of these bricks down so we can get a proper hallway" Derek told them.

* * *

A few hours later they had finished knocking most of the bricks down and had unpacked the few things they had. Katherine then decided that they should order a takeaway which they had all eaten, hungry after destroying the wall.

"Woah is it already that late?" Isaac commented, looking up at the clock they had put on the wall earlier. Derek had climbed up onto a ladder and put it up there after Isaac had whined that they needed one.

"Dude, it's only 11:30" Katherine stated.

"When did you usually go to bed then before all of this?" Isaac asked her.

"Well I lived on my own...so I didn't really go to bed until I got so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open" Katherine laughed.

"Oh" Isaac mumbled, wanting to ask why she lived on her own but he decided against it.

"Isaac's right we should go to bed. We'll need to train early in the morning" Derek told them.

"Okay, okay..." Katherine trailed off, going up to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

When she came back down again she saw that Isaac had already fallen asleep on the couch and was curled up. She took out a blanket from one of their bags and put it over him. She then jumped onto the bed and took her phone from where it was on the bedside table. She smiled remembering how after the pool incident with the Kanima, Derek had bought her a new one after hers got damaged. She scrolled through her messages only seeing one or two from Stiles. She bit her lip, wondering why Boyd still hadn't texted her.

"What are you worrying about?" Derek asked taking one of the pillows.

"Oh, nothing" Katherine said blushing as she saw Derek was only wearing a T-shirt and boxers.

"I can order you to tell me you know?" He said, pulling out another blanket from one of the bags.

"It's just...well Boyd hasn't texted me since he left and he promised he would and Boyd's definitely not someone who would break a promise" Katherine admitted.

"I'm sure he's just settling in to wherever he is" Derek suggested, lying down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Katherine questioned.

"Trying to sleep" Derek answered, turning his back to her.

"I can see that smartass. I mean why on the floor" She repeated.

"Maybe I like sleeping on the floor" Derek stated.

"No one likes sleeping on the floor Derek" Katherine insisted.

She waited a few minutes for him to answer and when he didn't she pulled out another pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Derek shouted, rubbing his head, even though Katherine knew it wouldn't have hurt him in the slightest.

"Look, what's the problem? Why won't you sleep on the bed? Because I thought that was the plan" She exclaimed.

"Well...I thought that you were going to be the one to sleep on the couch..." Derek trailed off.

"So? There's something you're not telling me" Katherine insisted.

"Fine, if I tell you will you let me sleep?" He grumbled.

"Sure" Katherine sighed.

"Well after Isaac got bitten he freaked out a bit and I had to sleep in the same bed as him for a few nights, it helped calm him down...so he understands about..." He trailed off again.

"About?..." Katherine inquired.

"About nothing. I've told you why I'm sleeping on the floor, so go to sleep" He told her.

"So...you're sleeping on the floor because you thought Isaac was going to be sleeping in the bed but now he isn't you can't? Is it because I'm a girl, because I'm not dealing with any sexism in this household" Katherine announced.

"Sh. Go to sleep" Derek insisted, and she could tell he had used some of his Alpha powers because she was now feeling very sleepy.

"Fine" She mumbled, and fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to write a few more chapters like this before I start writing about season 3, could you guys give me some feedback? Do you like these sort of chapters? Also would you like these few chapters to be longer? Anyway, comment or message if you have any questions:)


	14. The Secret

Katherine had tossed and turned most of the night as usual. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep. Yawning, she opened her eyes and saw Isaac walking over to her.

"Hey sleepy" He mumbled.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked.

"Just gone eight" He answered, shuffling closer.

"So why was Derek on the floor when I woke up this morning? Did he get a bit too handsy in his sleep?" Isaac winked.

"Shut up...actually that's what I want to talk with you about...later" Katherine replied, seeing that Derek had entered the room.

She quickly ran up the stairs and got ready to go out. She then wandered back down and slumped onto the couch by Isaac and looked around.

"Oh my god! We haven't got a TV!" She yelled.

"So?..." Isaac retorted.

"Isaac, we're teenagers, we need some sort of screen to ogle at all day" Katherine announced getting up.

"Me and Isaac are going out to a get a TV, okay?" She shouted to Derek.

"Alright...here's some money" He said, handing her a big wad of cash.

Half an hour later they were in an electrical shop down the road, looking in the TV section.

"Alright! So what's the deal? Why wouldn't Derek sleep in the bed last night?" She questioned him.

"He wouldn't?" Isaac replied, confused.

"No, he said that he would only sleep with you in the bed because you 'understand'" She announced.

"What I...oh" Isaac trailed off, obviously realising something.

"What?! C'mon tell me what it is" She whined.

"Alright, alright. So the first few nights after I got the bite I had really bad nightmares and I was wolfing out and everything so Derek agreed to watch over me while I slept and I told him he could lie on the bed if he got tired. So on the first morning I woke up and...well he was practically on top of me" Isaac admitted.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"I mean like full on cuddling, like he had an arm wrapped around me and everything" Isaac told her.

"Oh my god...he's a secret cuddler" She gasped.

"Yeah, he told me that basically whenever he sleeps in the same bed as someone, no matter what he does he always ends up cuddling them in the morning" Isaac explained.

"Aw, it's like he's subconscious is telling him he needs a hug. Right that is it, Derek will be sleeping with me tonight-I mean...not like that...ugh you know what I mean" Katherine blushed.

"Sure" Isaac laughed.

"Hey this one looks good" Katherine stated, changing the subject.

* * *

A while later they returned to the loft, with the new TV in tow, which Isaac was now setting up. While he was doing this Katherine had cornered Derek in the kitchen.

"So how was the floor?" Katherine asked, walking up to him.

"It was...fine" Derek answered, trying to avoid the subject.

"Look, Isaac told me about why you didn't want to sleep in the bed last night" Katherine admitted.

"He what? What did he say?" Derek inquired.

"Are you referring to the part where he woke up with you practically on top of him after he got the bite or the part where you're a secret cuddler?" Katherine smirked.

"I...I'm not..." Derek trailed off, blushing furiously.

His whole face had turned red, even the tips of his ears. It was adorable.

"Jesus Derek, don't have a meltdown. If you're really that embarrassed by it then I'll sleep on the floor tonight and you take the bed" She informed.

"No...Alright I'll sleep in the bed, but don't say I didn't warn you" Derek answered, a small blush still on his face as he walked into the other room.

Later that day Katherine wandered down the spiral staircase and climbed into the bed. Just like the night before she checked her texts and sighed. Why had Boyd still not called her?

"You alright?" Derek asked her as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Katherine answered, placing her phone on the bedside table.

She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. She had rustling behind her not soon after and saw Derek making a line down the bed with pillows.

"What are you doing?" Katherine questioned, confused.

"It's a precaution" Derek replied, finishing the line.

"You're ridiculous" Katherine laughed, falling back onto her pillow and soon fell asleep.

She woke up a while later and looked at the clock on the wall. Realising it was only 3 AM she wondered what had woke her up. She soon realised that she was very hot, and decided to get up and have a drink, but as soon as she tried she was pulled further onto the bed. She looked down to see a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. She let at a small giggle after realising that obviously Derek's tactics hadn't worked at all. She tried to sit up more to have a look if Isaac was still asleep but Derek's arm pulled her even tighter until their bodies were firmly pushed together. He then nuzzled further into her neck, his breathing steady and warm. She could get used to this, Katherine thought to herself as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh my God, that's just too adorable" Isaac mumbled as he walked past the bed.

She looked around and realised it was now morning.

She felt Derek tense up from behind her and he instantly pulled his arm away.

"I...I didn't...sorry" Derek stuttered as he practically fell out of the bed, blushing.

Katherine couldn't help but laugh as he ran up the stairs and walked over to the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing you had a good night's sleep?" Isaac smirked.

"Shut up" Katherine said, nudging him with her elbow.

"What time is it?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Uh, about 11:30" He told her.

"What? Woah, that's the first time I've slept in for ages" Katherine realised.

"You weren't the only one who lost track of time this morning" Isaac laughed.

"Stop it" Katherine told him.

"So why'd he leave so suddenly? Did he get a boner or something?" Isaac winked.

"Isaac, shut up!" Katherine said, trying to hide her laughter.

"I've got something that'll make you laugh" Isaac said, pulling out his phone.

He changed the screen to a video and Katherine saw it was the loft.

"When do you take this?" Katherine questioned.

"Must have been about 2:30, I heard some rustling and thought someone was trying to break in...Look what it actually was" Isaac laughed.

The screen changed to the bed and she saw Derek tossing and turning in his sleep. He then started ripping the pillows away from the bed, while making a whining sound. His hand soon found Katherine's waist and pulled her closer while nuzzling into her neck.

"Aw, I knew he was a secret cuddler" Katherine laughed.

"Yeah, and now I have some blackmail I can use when he makes us do suicide runs" Isaac smirked.

Derek had tried to avoid them the rest of the day and went out early. Katherine decided to take Isaac out to get some lunch and they both had a great time. When they came back later they heard a heart beat from upstairs and followed it.

"Derek is that you?" Isaac called out once they reached the top of the staircase.

"I'm in here" He said, coming from his bedroom.

Katherine was shocked to find him sitting on a bed, reading a book.

"I thought you said the beds weren't going to get here for a few more days?" Katherine questioned.

"I was wrong" He told her.

"Just because we're Beta's doesn't mean we can't hear when you're lying you know?" Isaac announced.

"It does mean you can't question it though" Derek said, walking out of the room.

Katherine sighed, realising he must have been so embarrassed by this morning that he got the bed's from the shop and had brought them upstairs all by himself.

"I'm guessing this wouldn't be a good time to tease him" Isaac stated.

* * *

Author's Notes: So this turned out a bit different to how I expected it too...I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter is probably going to be the last one like this and it'll be a bit more serious. Then onto Season 3!


	15. Anniversary

Things had been going well recently, Isaac was much more comfortable around everyone and had stopped flinching when anyone got too close and even Derek had been less grouchy than usual...which Isaac said was probably due to the cuddling incident. The Alpha pack still had made no attack and they were all starting to wonder if the symbol had just been a warning and not the start of a war between their two packs. Everyone had been going great until now...

"Someone should go in there" Isaac told her, sitting on the couch.

"He said he wanted to be left alone Isaac" Katherine replied.

"Since when do you actually listen to his orders?" Isaac smirked.

"Since he looked like he was going to rip our heads off if we didn't leave him alone" Katherine countered.

"I know, but there's definitely something wrong with him. He smells weird...Oh my God, you don't think he's dying do you?" Isaac panicked.

"Calm down! He's not dying Isaac he just, I don't know, needs some alone time or something" Katherine explained.

"Why though?" Isaac questioned.

"I have no idea...ugh I'm going to get some food, you want anything?" Katherine asked, as she picked up her bag and walked towards the loft door.

"Nah, I'm good" Isaac mumbled as Katherine closed the loft door.

She was back in five minutes, there was a little shop just down the road that basically sold every food in the entire world and okay maybe eight pots of Ben and Jerry's ice cream was a bit much, but she needed all the comfort food she could get. Suddenly she heard a loud bang from upstairs and, dropping the food, she ran up the staircase and barged into Derek's bedroom where she saw him holding Isaac by the neck.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing?" Katherine asked him, getting no response.

She cautiously placed her hand onto his arm and it immediately seemed to bring him out of whatever sort of trance he had been in. He dropped Isaac to the floor and sat down on his bed.

"Are you alright?" Katherine questioned, helping Isaac up.

"Yeah, I guess you were right about not bothering him, huh?" Isaac tried to joke, but Katherine could still sense he was terrified.

"Of course I was...um, can you go put the food I bought downstairs in the fridge?" Katherine asked him, hoping to get him to leave the room so she could talk to Derek alone.

"I don't know he..." Isaac trailed off.

"I'll be fine. Please Isaac my ice cream is going to be melting" She exclaimed, trying to pretend to be worried.

He slowly nodded and she heard him walk all the way downstairs and then she turned to look at Derek. He had his face in his hands and obviously wasn't in a good place right now. She closed the door softly and bent down on her knees in front of him.

"What's going on Derek?" Katherine questioned.

No response.

"Please Derek, tell me what's happened?" She asked.

Still no response.

Sighing, she stood up and looked around the room, trying to find any clues to why Derek was acting this way. Instantly she saw something on one of the pillows and looking closer she saw it to be a photograph. Seeming to have noticed what she was looking at Derek grabbed the photo and pulled it to his chest so she couldn't see.

"Why'd you attack Isaac?" She questioned, hoping a different question might get him to answer.

"He tried to take it away" Derek mumbled.

Katherine sat next to him confused. Soon she realised that he must have been talking about the photo.

"Why didn't you want him to see it? Is it a mug shot of when you were six or something?" Katherine joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to talk about it" Derek replied.

"Alright, I guess I'll just wait here then" Katherine told him, walking around to the other side of the bed and laying down on it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting comfy" She stated.

"You're not going to go unless I show you, are you? He inquired.

"Nope" She admitted.

Slowly he took the photo away from his chest and placed it on the bed next to her. She sat upright to get a closer look. It seemed normal enough, there were lots of people in it, they seemed like a family or something. Then suddenly she saw it...Derek was in the photo. He was younger, but it was still obviously him. She looked around more of the faces and saw Peters and realised it must have been the Hale family in the photo. So that explained why Derek freaked out when Isaac tried to take it from him but it still didn't explain why he had been so grumpy today. Unless...

"It's today isn't it?" Katherine realised.

"Yeah" Derek mumbled.

Today was the anniversary of the Hale House fire. No wonder Derek had been so upset. Shuffling closer so she could sit next to Derek, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to be upset you know" Katherine told him.

"No it's not...not when I'm guilty" Derek said, brushing Katherine's hand away.

"Derek it's not your fault" Katherine insisted.

"Yes it is" Derek answered, angrily.

"Look I know how you must feel but-" Katherine was cut off by Derek's angry shout.

"You have no idea how I feel, Katherine! Just go, leave me alone!" Derek yelled, jumping off the bed.

"Alright, you're coming with me" Katherine ordered him, throwing his leather jacket towards him.

"What? Where are we going?" Derek questioned.

"You'll see" Katherine replied, walking out the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and they were parked outside a massive pair of gates.

"What is this place?" Derek asked her again.

"A graveyard" Katherine answered, jumping out of the car and walking towards the gates.

"What're doing here? You know my family aren't buried here?" Derek told her, confused.

"I know" Katherine said ominously.

They soon came to a stop near a pair of gravestones, which were covered in flowers.

"Mr and Mrs McGregor. Who were they?" Derek asked, looking at the gravestones.

"My parents...well my adopted ones. They came here when I was a two years old, they wanted to start a new life with new jobs, new kid, new everything" Katherine exclaimed.

"What happened to them?" Derek asked.

"A fire...a gas leak. I was outside when it happened, they weren't" Katherine explained.

"I'm sorry" Derek told her.

Katherine simply nodded.

"Is this why you brought me here? Because they both died in a fire...because a gas leak is quite different to murder you know" Derek exclaimed.

"They were adoption family number two. I had six in total" She mumbled.

"Jesus..." Derek trailed off.

"You know how many of those families are still alive Derek? One, just one out of six" She muttered, kicking a rock.

"What happened to them all?" Derek questioned.

"Well there was another fire, a shooting, a stabbing and electrocution" Katherine explained.

"So yeah Derek, I might know a little something about people I care about getting killed and about survivor's guilt" Katherine continued, annoyed.

"But all those deaths were wrong place, wrong time kind of things...my family's death was a well planned out murder" Derek insisted.

"Same as my biological family then" Katherine admitted.

"What?" Derek said shocked.

"Why else would I have ended up in care, Derek?" Katherine snapped, tears in her eyes.

Shaking her head she jogged back to the car. Derek drove them both home and Katherine ran up her stairs to her bedroom the moment she came through the door.

"What happened?" Isaac questioned Derek.

"It's a long story" Derek stated, before running up the stairs himself.

He knocked on Katherine's door and after getting no reply walked in. She was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. He cautiously sat down, legs hanging of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek asked.

"No, do you?" Katherine replied.

"Nope" Derek sighed.

"There is something that would help though" Katherine told him after a while.

"What?" Derek inquired.

Suddenly he felt arms being wrapped around his waist and he was being pulled onto the bed with Katherine's head lying on his chest.

"Really?" Derek said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hugs and cuddles make everything better" Katherine told him.

* * *

Soon they both fell asleep and when Isaac got up later after one of his nightmares he went to check on them. He opened the door to see Derek once again spooning Katherine happily. He was about to walk out again when he stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"Isaac?" Katherine questioned.

"I was just...I had a..." Isaac trailed off.

"Come here" Katherine said, beckoning him.

"Are you sure? I thought this was sort of a Derek/Katherine thing only" Isaac admitted.

"You're pack and we need more pack cuddles, so get your ass down here" Katherine joked, holding out her arms. Once Isaac lay on the bed, Katherine pulled her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. She soon fell asleep, the smell of pack surrounding her.

* * *

Author's Note: So there was quite a lot of angst in this chapter...but more cuddling;) This wasn't actually the chapter I was going to write out but I just couldn't help myself once I started. Next chapter is going to be the last one like this and then I'm going onto Season 3:)


	16. The Alpha Pack

Derek slowly woke up and unconsciously pulled the body near him closer, breathing in the scent. He opened his eyes and saw Katherine's sleeping form beside him. Damn it, he'd done it again.

"Hey stop hogging the sheets" A voice whispered behind Katherine.

"...Isaac?" Derek questioned.

"Uh...hey, Katherine said I could join in so..." Isaac trailed off.

"Oh, that's alright" Derek told him sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go" Isaac stated, untangling himself from Katherine and stepping down from the bed.

"Oh and Derek? You do know you've been nuzzling Katherine's neck since you woke up right?" Isaac questioned, laughing as he walked back to his room.

Derek jumped away from Katherine, which lead him to fall of the bed, clumsily.

"Five more minutes" Katherine mumbled into the pillow, still half asleep.

Awkwardly Derek left the room, happy no one had been there to see what had just happened.

* * *

Katherine woke up a while later, rubbing her eyes lightly. She felt something squidgy beside her and brought it up to her face and starting breathing in the scent. It smelt like pack and home and-shit she was sniffing Derek's leather jacket! She pushed it away, blushing furiously. Shaking her head she went into her bathroom to have a shower.

"Hey Derek! You forgot something" Katherine called after Derek just as he was opening the loft doors.

"Thanks Katherine" He smiled slightly, taking his jacket from her hands.

He pulled it on happily; it now smelled of him, Isaac and a lot of Katherine.

"Well I hate to break up this adorable moment but...I'm sort of bleeding to death here" A voice mumbled from the doorway.

"Peter...what a pleasant surprise" Derek said sarcastically, helping his uncle to sit on the couch.

"As sarcastic as ever I see, nephew. You must have got that from your mother" Peter smirked.

Derek roared, flashing his red Alpha eyes. Katherine quickly grabbed onto his arm, hoping to stop him from wolfing out. Closing his eyes he turned back to normal and glared at Peter, who was staring at the pair.

"Well now you've got that out your system, how about a little help?" Peter suggested.

Rolling his eyes he nodded over to Katherine to help him. Out of all of them she was the best at stitching people up.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bit of a drama queen?" Katherine said, poking some scratch wounds on his stomach.

"Nope, not ever" He replied, screeching in pain when she applied some disinfectant.

"Who did this to you?" Derek asked, sitting on the table opposite.

"Alpha pack" He told him.

"You went up against the whole Alpha pack?" Katherine said, disbelievingly.

"Well...one of them" He admitted.

"What did he want?" Derek continued.

"Nothing really, just wanted me to stay out of his territory" He exclaimed.

"Why would he claw you just for that?" Derek questioned.

"Because of what I smelled on him" Peter explained.

"Go on" Derek insisted.

"One of your little Beta's. Boyd" Peter announced.

"What?! They've got Boyd?" Katherine said, panicking.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they have him...that still doesn't explain why he scratched you" Derek trailed off.

"Well I might have said a slightly sarcastic comment about him wanting a boy toy" Peter admitted.

"Where was it?" Isaac questioned.

"One of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts" Peter told him.

"We should go there, now" Isaac suggested.

"I agree" Katherine said, looking to Derek for guidance.

"Okay, Katherine and Peter you should go to where he found the Alpha and me and Isaac will scope out the area" Derek announced.

"What? Why do I have to go with Mr Creepy" Katherine sighed.

"Because Isaac needs to get better at sniffing out scents and I'm the best one to show him" Derek told her.

"Right... you just want me to go with Peter because you know I'm the only one out of us who isn't going to rip his head off after ten minutes" Katherine commented.

"You're probably right" Derek said, with a smug smile walking out the loft with Isaac quickly following behind.

"Right, c'mon we've got work to do" Katherine told him, helping him up from the couch.

* * *

"Here it is" Peter told her, pointing to a warehouse in front of them.

Katherine followed him cautiously, looking out for any traps.

"I'm not going to kill you, you know?" Peter told her.

"Well that's usually what serial killers say just before they kill someone so..." Katherine trailed off.

"What? I'm not a serial killer" Peter exclaimed.

"Really, so did you not kill more than three people over the period of a month with prior planning?" Katherine questioned.

"Kind of..." Peter admitted.

"Well then you're a serial killer. So sh!" Katherine said, sniffing the air.

"Do you really think it's very wise to tell a serial killer to sh?" Peter said, amused.

"The scents long gone" Katherine sighed.

"Well that's probably for the best, it doesn't make sense following them just to find a kid who's probably dead already-" Peter was cut off by Katherine's hand around his throat.

"He's not dead" She stated, angrily.

"Okay, okay he's not dead. Put me down" Peter said, choking as Katherine put him down.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have anger management problems" Peter smirked.

"Ugh, fu-" Katherine was cut off by Peter's hand around her mouth as he pulled her into a corner.

"Sh!" Peter whispered, pointing to a figure in the corner.

The figure quickly walked through one side of the warehouse to the other opening up a door and wandering through it.

"Was that the Alpha you saw earlier?" Katherine asked.

"Yes" Peter sighed.

"C'mon then, let's get him" Katherine said, standing up.

"What? Are you crazy? If he's here then the rest of the pack probably aren't that far away. We need to go, now" Peter exclaimed.

"We need to follow him or we might never find Boyd" Katherine shouted.

"No! We're not doing it. Just the two of us can't take on the Alpha pack...they'll rip us to shreds" Peter admitted.

"Hm, I'm sure you'd make a tactical retreat, using me as bait if that happened" Katherine smirked.

"No I wouldn't. If I left you to get killed by them, then what Derek would do to me when he found out would be a lot worse than anything they could do" Peter explained.

"Ugh...fine" Katherine sighed, walking out of the warehouse.

"So are you and my nephew having sex?" Peter asked, simply.

"What?! No...I...what..." Katherine stuttered.

"Oh well I just thought seeing as you're his anchor..." Peter trailed off.

"No I'm not? Why would you even think that?" Katherine asked confused.

"Well not just anybody can calm an Alpha down you know" Peter advised.

"Yeah well...we're just friends" Katherine told him.

"Sure" Peter said, rolling his eyes.

Later at the loft, they met up with Isaac and Derek who had no luck either. Katherine and Isaac decided to go up to bed, obviously tired, while Peter and Derek stayed downstairs to talk.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Peter asked, as soon as he heard Katherine's door close.

"Tell her what?" He questioned.

"That she's your anchor" Peter exclaimed.

"Its...it would just freak her out" Derek suggested.

"Why would it when you're her anchor too?" Peter announced.

"What?" Derek inquired, confused.

"She was about ready to charge off and fight the Alpha pack and I was sure she was going to get herself killed...but as soon as I even mentioned that you wouldn't like that she calmed down immediately" Peter explained.

"That's just because I'm her Alpha, she doesn't want to disappoint me" Derek suggested.

"Right, well I'm too old to be getting caught up in this love story or whatever it is. So you kids better sort it out on your own" Peter announced, turning around and leaving the loft.

Derek sighed as he trudged along the spiral staircase to his bedroom. He stopped in front of his door when he heard a strange sound. Turning his hearing up he heard soft snores coming from Isaac's room, indicating he was asleep, but he couldn't hear anything from Katherine's room. He walked over to her door quietly and listened in. He heard the noise again this time and realised it was someone quietly crying. He entered the room silently and saw Katherine sitting on the bed facing the wall, her head in her hands.

"Katherine are you okay?" Derek questioned, walking towards her.

"Derek? What...what are you doing here?" She mumbled.

"I came to see if you were alright" Derek announced, sitting next to her.

"I'm fine" Katherine said, wiping tears away from her face.

"Well you don't look fine" Derek insisted.

"Thanks" Katherine said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I mean. You look great...well not great because you're crying...not that you look bad when you cry...I just, um you know what I mean" Derek said, groaning because he knew he was blushing again.

He heard a small giggle come from Katherine.

"Is it about Boyd?" Derek asked, quietly.

Katherine nodded slightly, her hand still in her hands.

"He'll be alright, you know, Boyd's like a tank" Derek laughed.

"What if he's not? What if he's already...?" Katherine trailed off.

"Hey, don't think like that" Derek said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She then turned around and buried her face into his shoulder, crying lightly. He put his hands on her back and pulled her into a hug. After a while he realised that she must have fallen asleep and picked her up and laid her down. He then tucked the covers over her and brushed a few tears away that were still on her face. He wondered for a few moments if she would want him to stay with her but decided against it. Before he knew what he was doing he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and left the room quickly.

* * *

Author's Note: So this chapter was a bit of a filler but hey there were some cute moments. Next chapter I'm going to start on season 3!


	17. Tattoo

Katherine woke up with a jolt and started to panic. Where the hell was she? Looking around more she realised it was one of the warehouses her and Peter had looked for the Alpha werewolves a while ago. All of a sudden she heard three heartbeats coming from her left. Instinctively she stumbled out of the warehouse and down one of the side streets. She slumped against the wall and looked down to see a blood was pouring from her arm. Something had scratched her. She heard some heartbeats approaching closer still and got up from the ground and wandered down the road. Suddenly a hand was around her mouth and she was being pulled into a small room beside her. Two heartbeats from outside slowly walked past the room and thankfully didn't stop. She struggled out of the person's arms and turned around. It was a boy, around 17 or 18 whose eyes were now glowing red. Thinking this was some sort of game, she sighed.

"What are you doing? Playing with your food or something?" Katherine questioned.

"Actually I'm trying to save your life" The guy told her.

"Right, and why would you do that?" She continued.

"How old even are you? 17?" He asked.

"16...but I don't see what that has to do with anything" Katherine replied.

"Do you want my help or not?" He said, annoyed.

"I don't think I have a choice" Katherine admitted.

"Alright, I'll throw them off the trail, you need to run in that direction and don't stop for anything, okay?" He explained, pointing east.

"Got it...thanks...uh what's your name?" Katherine asked.

"Aiden, you?" He retorted.

"Katherine" She mumbled, running out of the door.

* * *

She stumbled up the stairs to the loft and was met by Derek at the top, who was looking anxiously at her.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened?" Derek asked her, as he helped her into the loft.

"I think we might have stumbled upon the Alpha pack's lair" Katherine admitted, sitting down.

The next morning, she was getting a lift to school with Lydia who had surprisingly dropped Allison for her.

"You know she could have come with us if she wanted? I'm not going to kill her" Katherine told her.

"Well I just thought it would be for the best. Anyway we have a lot of catching up to do. So how are your boys?" She smirked.

"My boys? Really Lydia?" You laughed.

"You can't blame me for wanting to get all the details on living with two guys. Especially when one of those guys has abs like Derek" She winked, getting out of the car.

"Well if you thought they would be walking around naked all day, you've got it wrong" Katherine explained, opening the doors to the school.

"Hm, maybe I won't be coming over as often then" Lydia quipped, as they walked towards where Allison was standing.

"Hey Ally" Lydia greeted as they stood next to her.

"How was France?" Katherine asked.

"Um, it was good, thanks" Allison replied, with a small smile.

"Well now we've got over the awkward greetings, how about we talk about the Freshmen? The tons and tons of freshman" Lydia commented.

"Fresh boys Lydia. They're 14" Allison exclaimed.

"Some are more mature than others" Lydia retorted.

"You know it's okay to be single. You can focus on yourself for a little while" Allison suggested.

"Allison, I love you, so if we need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend we're not talking about you, it's totally fine" Lydia explained.

"Well I couldn't go out with any of these freshmen. It would be weird dating them" Katherine announced.

"Don't worry sweetie, we all know you're into older guys. Anyway, I don't want a boyfriend...I want a distraction" Lydia admitted.

"Well good luck on finding it Lydia, I'll see you two in class, okay?" Katherine said, turning around.

Both mumbled a quite goodbye, before turning their attention back to the boys in the hallway. Katherine quickly found herself in the canteen and picked up a few snacks for later. She then looked at the clock and realised she still had ten minutes left, so decided to wander around the school for a bit. She was nearing her classroom when a hand pulled her into the janitor's closet and closed the door. She was shocked to see it was the boy from the day before who had saved her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Well as from today, I officially go to Beacon Hills high school" He replied.

Sighing she was about to push past him when she picked up a familiar scent on him.

"Why do you smell of Lydia?" She questioned.

"Are you jealous?" He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she then punched him in the stomach and pushed him into the wall, holding onto his neck in response.

"If you hurt her what so ever, I'll rip you apart, got that?" She told him.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're extremely attractive when you're angry?" He replied, with a smug smirk.

"Let me guess, you've been ordered to come to the school and get close to somebody who's-...hold up, Lydia's not close to Derek in anyway...so why would you been interested in her?" Katherine inquired.

"Just following orders. Well the old orders" He retorted.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"As you just explained, why get close to Lydia, when I could get close to you" He smirked.

"What?" She said, pulling her hand away from his throat.

"Well I was told I just needed to get close to someone who had connections, and as far as I can tell you're the best option" He explained.

"I'll be seeing you...maybe sooner than you think" He smirked, opening the door for her.

"How original" Katherine sighed, walking over to her Lydia and Allison.

When she turned around she saw Aiden walking up to another guy who looked exactly like him. Huh, he must have a twin, she thought to herself.

"He's so dreamy, isn't he?" Lydia laughed, from behind her.

* * *

After class they met up with Stiles and Scott in the canteen.

"Katherine! I've missed you" Stiles sighed as he pulled her into a hug when she approached him.

"I've missed you too" She laughed hugging back, wincing when she put too much pressure on her still healing arm.

Noticing her pain, Stiles lifted up her sleeve and saw the small bandage covering her lower arm.

"When did this happen?" He questioned her.

"Um...I fell over and uh fell onto some glass" Katherine lied.

"No you didn't. I can hear your heartbeat. Did Derek do that to you?" Scott argued.

"What?! No! Of course he didn't. It's nothing okay, just a scratch" Katherine insisted, sitting down.

"So...what did you get up to in France, Allison? Did you meet any cute guys?" Lydia asked, changing the conversation.

"Um, no..." Allison trailed off, avoiding Scott's gaze.

"How about you Katherine? Any boyfriend I should know about?" Lydia winked.

"Nope. Still no interest" Katherine sighed.

"Well there just blind. All you girls are like supermodels. You should have loads of boys trying to get with you" Stiles insisted.

"Aw, Stiles" Katherine said, nudging him playfully.

After a few minutes of conversation, Katherine's phone vibrated.

_**Need your help at hospital. Alpha pack was seen-Derek.**_

"Guys I've got to go" Katherine announced standing up.

"Why? What's wrong?" Scott questioned.

"Derek's just having some trouble with Isaac" Katherine told him, walking out of canteen and heading towards the hospital.

* * *

She looked around frantically as she tried to pick up Isaac's scent. One of the Alpha's had taken him, and she was guessing it wasn't for a good reason. She stopped in her tracks down one hallway when she finally picked up Isaac's scent. A large man was wheeling him into a lift and turned around to smirk at her. She leapt into the lift, just before the doors closed. The Alpha pushed her into the walls repeatedly, before she managed to scramble out of his hold and punched him in the face. He tried to grab her again, but this time she was ready and she hit him in the face with her elbow before throwing him into the wall. She turned around momentarily and felt Isaac's pulse, relief filled her up when she realised he was just unconscious. The Alpha soon got back up and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up towards the ceiling.

"Don't you know what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha" He stated, as the lift doors opened.

"So am I" Derek stated as he clawed the Alpha's back and threw him out of the lift.

He then pulled Katherine up, inspecting her for wounds.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'll live" She mumbled.

"You shouldn't have gone up against an Alpha on your own. He could have killed you" Derek told her.

"Well he was going to kill Isaac and I wasn't going to let that happen" Katherine retorted.

"We'll talk about this back at the Hale House, we need some stuff for Isaac" Derek informed her, before picking Isaac up.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice cried out from behind them.

"Uh, hey Scott. How's it going?" Katherine replied, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

* * *

A while later and they were at the Hale House, Derek still carrying Isaac and Scott now on the phone to Stiles.

"Is he going to be okay?" Katherine asked, as he placed him on a table.

"Yes, but we need these to help him heal" Derek told her, picking up some sort of plant.

"Wait, have you guys been living here?" Scott questioned them.

"No, of course not" Katherine replied.

"We're living in a loft downtown" Derek informed him.

"So um, Derek could you do me a favour?" Scott asked.

"What kind of favour?" He replied.

"Well, I tried to get a tattoo earlier but it just vanished and I know you have one...so I was wondering if you could sort it out for me?" Scott inquired.

"Why would he do a favour for you? The last time you guys saw each other you forced him to bite Gerard" Katherine said angrily.

"Well the last time you saw Allison you threatened to kill her and she's been willing to forget that" Scott shouted.

Growling, Katherine took a step closer to Scott about to wolf out, when Derek put his hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her down.

"I'll do it on one condition. You apologize for what you did" Derek announced.

"Why should I apologize for saving us all?" Scott questioned.

"Because you used us" Derek stated.

"...Okay, I am sorry" Scott replied.

"Alright, as soon as Stiles get's here we'll start" Derek told him.

"Why is this tattoo so important to you anyway?" Derek asked Scott as he got the blowtorch ready.

"It's sort of like a reward for not talking to Allison all summer" Scott admitted.

"Okay, the pain will be like nothing you've ever felt before" Derek warned him.

"That's my cue to leave" Stiles announced, walking away.

"No, you've got to help Katherine hold him down" Derek told him.

He placed his hands onto Scott's shoulders, and Derek couldn't help but notice that one of his hands was draped over Katherine's. He turned the blowtorch on and started burning Scott's skin where the tattoo was. He started to wolf out and thrash around, but luckily Katherine was able to mostly hold him down due to her werewolf strength. All of a sudden Scott passed out just as Derek finished.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stiles questioned him.

"He'll be fine" Derek stated, noticing that Stiles still had his hand on Katherine's.

Seemingly noticing where his gaze was Katherine quickly pulled her hand away and walked over to where Isaac laid.

It wasn't long before Scott woke up and started to leave, mumbling a thanks. He stopped in front of the door when he noticed that only one side was painted.

"Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked.

"Go home Scott" Was all Derek replied.

Scott pulled out his claws and started scratching at it while Katherine and Derek came to stand near him.

"What does it mean?" Scott questioned, referring to the symbol on the door.

"It's the symbol of the Alpha Pack" Derek admitted.

"Wait, how would multiple Alphas' even work in a pack?" Stiles inquired.

"I heard there's a leader. Deucalion" Derek informed them.

"Katherine, Isaac, Peter and I have been trying to track them down for months now. We know they have Boyd" Derek continued.

"How would you even fight an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get" Derek admitted.

Suddenly Isaac shot up and started mumbling about finding a girl.

"What girl?" Katherine asked, confused.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, finally we've started season 3! Sorry if they're are a few mistakes in this chapter, I haven't been able to look over it. Next chapter is going to be based on 3x02! Feel free to send in any advice you have for the story:)


	18. Chaos Rising

"This is a bad idea...a really bad idea" Isaac said, pacing the Loft.

"I mean why does it have to be him?" He continued, anxiously.

"He's the only person who can do it Isaac" Derek replied.

Sighing, Isaac continued his pacing as he's breathing got faster, like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Alright, I've had enough. I'll do it" Katherine stated, walking down the stairs.

"We all agreed that Isaac should do it, seeing as he seems to have the most memory of what happened" Derek told her.

"Which means that I probably can't remember lots of what happened, so I need to be the one to do it" Katherine countered.

"Alright" Derek sighed.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Peter Hale, who confidently walked through the doorway.

"I'm hoping you'll be willing to say whatever you think to my face" Peter announced.

"We don't like you. Now shut up and help us" Derek retorted.

"Alright then" Peter said, slightly amused.

Katherine went to sit down on a chair in the middle of the room.

"So, uh how do you know how to do this?" Katherine questioned.

"It's an ancient ritual used by Alpha's. One slip and you could paralyze someone...or kill them" He admitted.

"You've had a lot of practice though, right?" She asked.

"Well I've never paralyzed someone before" He told her, before sinking his claws into her neck.

Katherine winced in pain and soon started flinching. Noticing this Derek took a few steps forward, about to stop Peter.

"Wait! I see him" Peter informed him.

He shook from head to toe for a few minutes before pulling away. Leaving Katherine panting on the chair, still in obvious pain. Derek ran over to her, crouching beside her and pulling some of her hair away from her face.

"I'm okay" She told him.

"What did you see?" Derek questioned, looking up at Peter.

"It was confusing. Images...vague shapes" Peter told him.

"But you saw something?" Derek asked.

"I think they found him" Peter admitted.

"Boyd?" He inquired.

"I barely saw him...there were glimpses" Peter sighed.

"But you did see him?" He asked.

"Worse" Peter admitted.

"Deucalion" Derek stated.

"He was talking to him. Something about time running out" Peter continued.

"What does it mean?" Katherine asked.

"That he's going to kill him" Derek guessed.

"No, he didn't say that. He said by the next full moon he would be dead" Katherine realised.

"The next full moon?" Derek inquired.

"That's tomorrow night" Peter announced.

* * *

"I don't see anything" Derek stated.

"Look again. It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same" Scott insisted.

Scott had called to ask her and Derek to come to the school because Lydia and Allison had vital information that could help find Boyd. So far it wasn't looking good.

"It's nothing" Derek said, annoyed.

"Derek they're trying to help" Katherine said, trying to help mediate the situation.

"These two? This one, who used me resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack" Derek retorted.

"Well let's look on the bright side. Nobody died, that's what's important" Katherine insisted.

"My mother died" Allison said accusingly.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me" Derek replied.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm trying to help him, not you" She stated, making Katherine roll her eyes.

"You want to help? Then find something real" Derek said, walking towards the door.

"Derek...give her a chance. They're on our side now" Scott insisted.

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do on that night" Derek told him, walking out with Katherine following.

* * *

Later that day, Katherine, Lydia and Allison were all studying in the library.

"Sorry about all that earlier. Derek's just a bit grouchy at the moment" Katherine admitted.

"Isn't he always?" Allison said sarcastically.

"One of our pack members has been kidnapped Allison, he's worried. We all are" Katherine told her.

"Right...Sorry" Allison said genuinely.

"Hottie 1 and 2 just entered the room" Lydia informed them.

Katherine looked around and spotted Aiden and his brother on the other side of the library.

"I want one" Lydia said lustfully.

"Lydia! They're Alpha's. The same pack that had kidnapped Boyd" Katherine reminded her.

"Alright, alright" Lydia said, looking down at her book.

She noticed Aiden looking at her and indicating that he needed to talk to her.

"Ugh, I better go see what he wants. If I'm not back in ten minutes, send out a search party" Katherine said, standing up.

"Are you sure you should go? It could be dangerous" Allison warned her.

"This is a public school; they're not exactly going to try anything. Anyway if they did, I'd break their necks before you can say Alpha Pack" Katherine winked, walking out of the room.

She looked around the empty hallway, wondering where they were. It was lesson time, so no one else was around. She started to walk down the hallway, cautiously.

"We need to talk...privately" Aiden said from behind her, striding into an empty classroom, quickly followed by his brother.

"Alright, what's this about?" Katherine questioned.

"We know you know that we have your pack member" His brother told her.

"Obviously. What's your name?" Katherine inquired, sitting on one of the desks.

"Ethan" He stated.

"What's your pack planning to do?" Aiden asked her.

"Like I'm going to tell you" Katherine smirked.

"You don't know where he is do you?" Ethan questioned.

"No. Any chance you want to tell me?" She replied.

"We can't" Aiden told her.

"Then why did you want to talk?" Katherine asked, confused.

"You should stay out of this, Katherine. This is between your Alpha and us" Aiden insisted.

"Well he's my Alpha, so it does include me" She retorted.

"I told you this wasn't going to work" Ethan sighed, walking out of the room.

Katherine got up from where she was sitting, guessing she could leave as well.

"Katherine if you fight us you're not going to win" He told her.

"We'll see" She said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Aiden said, grabbing onto her arm.

"Look...we know your coming. We have a plan and it's not one that's going to end well for you" He insisted.

"We've gone over this already" Katherine sighed, pulling her arm away.

"Have you ever been so hungry that you would eat anything? Do anything just to get some food?" He questioned.

"...Yes" She admitted, confused to why he was suddenly changing the subject.

"It's the same for wolves you know. They just crave something different. They can go feral...attack anything they see" Aiden told her.

"I'll keep that in mind" She said, realising he was trying to hint at something. She just had to figure it out what it was.

* * *

Later that day, Katherine and Derek had joined Stiles and Scott at the vet's hoping that he could help them. Unfortunately the answer they gave them wasn't very good.

"Obviously this isn't going to be very comfortable...but if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance like state" Deaton told her, as the others filled up a bathtub with ice.

"How slow does her heart rate need to be?" Scott questioned.

"Very slow" He stated.

"Well, how slow is very slow?" Derek insisted.

"Nearly dead" Deaton admitted.

"It's safe though, right?" Katherine asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton questioned.

"No, not really" Katherine replied.

"If it feels too risky you don't have to do it" Derek insisted.

Sighing, Katherine took her shirt off, leaving her in just a tank top.

"Let's do this" She said, getting into the freezing water.

She panted loudly for a few seconds, obviously finding it hard to adjust to the new temperature. She then started to drift further into the water and indicated that she was ready. Scott and Derek both placed their hands on her shoulders, guessing she would struggle. All of a sudden they quickly pushed her under the water. Seemingly shocked by the sudden change Katherine struggled, feeling like she was dying even though she knew she wasn't. She needed something to anchor her. She reached out for Derek's arm, and tightly held onto it. Feeling more relaxed she stopped struggling and dropped her hand from his arm, and was soon unconscious. They pulled their hands away and Katherine floated to the surface, letting out a breath.

"Now remember, only I talk to her or she could get confused. Katherine, can you hear me?" Deaton announced.

"Yes, I can hear you" She replied.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Boyd. I want you to remember it in as much vivid detail as you can, like you're actually there again" Deaton told her.

"No, I don't, I can't..." Katherine trailed off, anxiously.

Derek placed his hands back onto her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Katherine, calm down. It's just a memory. You can' be hurt by a memory" Deaton stated.

"Okay, now let's go back to that night. Do you know where you are? Is it some sort of building? A house?" He inquired.

"It's not a house. It's stone...marble I think" Katherine exclaimed.

"Perfect. Can you give any other descriptors?" He questioned.

"It's dusty and empty. Like an abandoned building" She explained.

All of a sudden she started to wince in pain and her heat rate shot up.

"They're here. They see me" She cried.

"Katherine, relax. It's okay" Deaton comforted.

"I hear him! He's talking about the full moon, about not being in control" Katherine told them.

"Is anyone with him?" Deaton inquired.

"Yes, there's a girl. I don't know who she is...but she's like us. A werewolf" Katherine explained.

"Can you hear or see anything else?" Deaton asked.

"They're worried, worried about the full moon. About what they'll do to each other on the full moon" Katherine continued.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they'll tear each other apart" Derek sighed.

"Katherine, we need to find them now. Can you see anything else that could help us?" Deaton questioned.

"They're here...they see me" Katherine wailed.

"It's okay, Katherine, breathe" Deaton told her.

"They're in a vault. A bank vault" Katherine cried out.

"Okay, that's good, now we need you to wake up" Deaton insisted.

"No, no, no, no. They're going to kill me. I need to run" Katherine screeched.

"Katherine, its just memory!" Deaton insisted.

Suddenly Katherine's eyes pop open and she starts clutching at her neck like someone's strangling her.

"What's happening? Deaton, what's happening?" Derek shouted.

"I don't know...it's like...it's like she's got into another memory" Deaton admitted.

"Oh my god. Guys, is that blood?" Stiles shouted, pointing to Katherine's neck.

They all looked at Katherine's neck and now saw blood pouring from it, which would have killed a human by now.

"She needs to wake up, right now!" Deaton told them.

Derek kneeled down on the ground and turned her face to look at him, before letting out an ear splitting howl. Katherine's head fell into his neck and she started breathing more normally again. Suddenly realising that she was still in the freezing water, Katherine jumped out. Deaton handed Derek a towel, which he carefully wrapped around Katherine.

"What...what happened?" Katherine asked.

"You told us that they were in a bank vault...and then you seemed to go off into another memory" Deaton admitted.

"That's not all though" Scott told her.

"What?" Katherine questioned.

"You said you found a body. You couldn't see who's it was...but it could have been Boyd's" Stiles informed her.

"Oh my god" Katherine sighed.

"Wait, why do I have blood on my neck?" Katherine inquired.

"It was the other memory. Its seemed like someone was strangling you at first...but then blood starting pouring from your neck, like someone had tried to cut your throat" Deaton told her.

"I thought you said memories couldn't hurt you?" Katherine said, accusingly.

"Well, obviously this one could" Deaton admitted.

"C'mon, we need to get you home and warmed up" Derek said, pulling her out of the room and into his car.

She curled up into a ball when she sat down, trying to save all the heat she could get. Derek turned the heating up as high as it went and started driving.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Katherine, you have a memory of someone slitting your throat. Who did it?" He questioned.

"No one! I don't ever remember it happening and besides wouldn't I be dead if someone did cut my throat?" She replied.

"I guess" Derek sighed as they reached his loft.

He helped her clamber up the stairs to where Isaac was waiting for them.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Isaac asked when they entered the loft.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit cold" Katherine said, shrugging it off.

"Oh, okay, I'll go get a hot water bottle from upstairs" Isaac announced, running up the spiral staircase.

Suddenly Derek pulled her into a hug, surprising Katherine because he was never the one to initiate hugs.

"Um okay?" Katherine sighed, leaning against him.

She felt him wince in pain and suddenly realised what he was doing and pushed him away.

"Derek! I thought I told you I didn't want you taking my pain" Katherine told him, pointing to the black veins that were crawling up his arms.

"I just...I wanted to help" Derek admitted.

"Well then give me a hug without the pain transference" Katherine smiled, pulling him into another hug.

"I'll, um just leave this here" Isaac smirked from beside them, a minute later.

Derek immediately pulled away, blushing as usual.

* * *

Katherine was up in her bedroom, the duvet wrapped tightly around her, still shivering lightly. She could hear arguing down stairs and decided she better see what was going on.

"Derek seriously not worth the risk" Peter commented, as Katherine got to the top of the staircase.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to come-" Stiles was cut off by Derek, who was obviously referring to Scott.

"Not you" Derek sighed, as Katherine went to sit by Peter.

"Got it" Stiles stated.

"If there's a chance that Boyd's alive we have to take it" Scott announced.

"But?" Derek questioned.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott replied.

"It doesn't matter we need to strike now" Derek told him.

"Peter, are you still not coming?" He asked.

"I think I'll wait for another hopeless cause to get myself killed for I think" Peter smirked.

"Alright then, let's go" Katherine said, standing up.

"What? You're not coming" Derek informed her.

"Yes I am...it would be stupid not bring the only person who has actually been there before" Katherine explained.

"She has a point" Peter admitted.

"Fine, but you're not going in with us, you can keep guard" Derek told her.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go already" Katherine said, picking up her coat and walking out the door.

"Yeah, this is totally a trap" Katherine announced, when they walked towards the building.

"You can go home if you want to" Derek said encouringly.

"That's not what I meant...I've just got a really bad feeling about this" She admitted.

"We'll be fine. If all goes well this will be over in a matter of minutes" Derek said before walking around the corner with Scott.

Sighing, Katherine walked to the front door and got her claws out, already seeing the chains. She stopped when she noticed that somebody had already cut the chains, with what seemed to be a bolt cutter. Cautiously, she walked into the building, listening out for heartbeats. She could here Derek and Scott's...and one other. She walked towards the sound and saw it came from behind a door. She pushed it open slowly with her foot and saw a terrified Allison inside.

"Allison? What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine asked confused.

Before Allison could answer, multiple howls suddenly flooded the air and Katherine rushed off to help. She found they were coming from the vault door, which had now somehow opened. She could now see Scott and Derek were fighting with Boyd and the girl. Suddenly she realised what they looked like, it was like they had gone...feral. Crap, that's what Aiden had tried to warn her about. She jumped forward trying to join the fight, but was pushed back by some sort of invisible force. She started bashing it numerous times with her hand and looked down. She gasped seeing that someone had placed mountain ash on the floor. Allison ran up beside her and saw the mountain ash too. Seeing Scott being stabbed in the stomach by Boyd, Allison knelt to the ground, about to break the line.

"No! Don't break the seal" Derek cried.

Ignoring his warning's Allison did so, shouting to Boyd to come out. He and the girl jumped past them both and ran off into the night. Derek rushed out of the vault and grabbed Allison by the arms angrily.

"Don't touch her" Scott shouted from behind her.

"What were you thinking?" Derek questioned her.

"That I had to do something" Allison retorted.

"She saved our lives" Scott stated.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what you just unleashed?" Derek shouted.

"You want to blame me? Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers" Allison replied.

"No, that's just the rest of your family" Derek told her.

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault" She stated.

"And what about your mother?" Derek questioned.

"What do you mean?" Allison said, confused.

"Tell her, Scott" Derek encouraged.

"What does he mean, Scott? What does he mean?" She repeated.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update this story will be because I'm going away for a week and I'll be quite busy. Next chapter will be 3x03:)


	19. Fireflies

"What does he mean? Scott, what does he mean?" Allison yelled at Scott.

She felt Derek tug on her hand, as he led them away from the pair. She thought he might be trying to give them some privacy, but by the way he was sniffing the air obviously something else was up.

"Do you smell that?" He questioned.

She sniffed the air, and immediately picked up what he was talking about.

"Ugh, what is that? It's like something's rotting" She replied.

They followed the smell to the small closet Allison was hiding in and Katherine let out a gasp when she saw what was inside. It was a girl's body and it certainly wasn't very fresh. Derek walked over to the girl and moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Oh my God..." Katherine trailed off, as she crouched by Derek.

"What?" He asked.

"I know her...she used to go to my school" Katherine told him.

"Erica Reyes, right? I was thinking of giving her the bite before you came along" Derek admitted.

"What? Why?" Katherine inquired.

"She had seizures, I knew that she would do anything to get rid of them" Derek explained.

"Well, looks like someone beat you to it" Katherine stated, picking up the girls hands and showing Derek her claws. She had already been turned into a werewolf.

"Why would the Alpha pack give her the bite?" She asked.

"Maybe to try and get her to spy on our pack or maybe they just wanted someone to push around...I guess we'll never know" Derek exclaimed.

"She was barely 17..." Katherine trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"I know" He replied.

"Did she have any relatives?" She questioned.

"Not any that cared" Derek told her.

"We should bury her...after this" Katherine suggested.

"Yeah, we'll come back" Derek agreed.

* * *

After meeting back up with Scott, they had decided to split up to look for the two feral werewolves, thinking they could cover more ground. As Derek and Katherine walked around the woods near Beacon Hills, Katherine couldn't help but ask him about his sister.

"So...your sister is alive then" Katherine stated.

"Yeah" Derek said, obviously not in the mood to talk about it, but she was too curious.

"So younger or older sister?" She questioned.

"Younger" He replied.

"So after we've sorted this out, do you think she's going to want to come stay at the loft?" She inquired.

"I'm not sure...she's probably mad at me" Derek admitted.

"How come?" She asked.

"Well I'm not exactly the best brother in the world" Derek told her.

"Well you're about 100 times better than my brother" She scoffed.

"I didn't know you have a brother?" Derek inquired, curious.

"I don't count him as family anymore...hey do you think this is Boyd's footprint?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

An hour later and they had decided to team up with Chris Argent, seeing as he knew the best out of all of them how to hunt werewolves. Scott and Isaac had met up with them and they had devised a plan on how to capture the feral wolves. They were going to somehow need to trap them in the school.

"So, you want to trap them inside?" Derek asked Argent.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside" He exclaimed.

"What about the boiler room? It's just got one big steel door?" Katherine suggested.

"You're sure the school's empty?" Chris insisted.

"It has to be, no one would be there this late" Scott stated.

They set up the ultrasonic emitters, which were supposed to lead Boyd and Derek's sister to the school and waited for them to arrive. It didn't take long and soon they were being trapped in the school. Scott and Isaac stayed behind them, so they couldn't escape, while Katherine and Derek lured them down to the boiler room. Once they got the wolves in there they sprayed them with fire extinguishers to distract them and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Did that actually just work?" Katherine asked, as the knocking on the other side of the door stopped.

"It worked...what are you hearing?" Derek said, sliding down the wall, exhausted.

"Heartbeats" She told him.

"Both of them?" He inquired.

"Actually...three of them" Katherine admitted.

"What?" Derek questioned, standing up and listening to the sound.

"It must be one of the teachers" Katherine realised.

"Woah, hold up what are you doing?" Katherine asked, as Derek started opening the door.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut no matter what" Derek informed her.

"You can't go in there alone! Either you'll kill them...or they'll kill you" Katherine exclaimed.

"That's why I'm going in alone" Derek said, before opening the door and walking though, leaving Katherine to have no choice but to close the door behind him.

She soon heard the fighting start and winced when she started to smell Derek's blood, realising that he was getting some serious damage.

"Katherine! The sun's coming up" She heard Isaac shout from above her.

She immediately opened the door and ran in to find Derek kneeing on the floor with Boyd and Cora by his side. She ran over to him and checked him over for any life threatening injuries.

"I'm okay...There's a teacher down there, I'll take care of her. You guys take Boyd and Cora back to the loft" Derek told them.

Hesitatingly, Katherine went over to pick Boyd up and slowly started to walk him out of the boiler room, as Isaac did the same with Cora.

* * *

Once they were back at the loft, Boyd and Cora finally started to regain consciousness.

"Hey there, buddy. You feeling less murderous now?" Katherine asked Boyd as she kneeled beside him.

"Katherine?! You're...we're...where are we?" Boyd said, looking around the loft.

"This is Derek's new lair" She informed him.

"Woah, it even has proper beds!" Boyd exclaimed, making Katherine laugh.

"What...what's going on? Who are you people?!" Cora cried from the bed.

"It's okay Cora, their friends" Boyd told her.

"You're part of my brother's pack?" She questioned.

"Yeah, that's us" Isaac commented from beside Katherine.

After explaining everything that happened Boyd had decided he needed to lie down. Obviously the information that he had tried to gut two little kids while he was wolfed out was too much for him.

"So...you're Isaac? And you're Katherine, right?" Cora asked them.

"Boyd told you about us?" Isaac asked.

"Well there wasn't really much else to talk about" Cora explained.

"So I'm guessing you have a lot of questions for us?" Katherine assumed.

"Loads. What's my brother like now?" She asked.

"In one word...grouchy" Katherine stated.

"Oh, okay. Um, how'd you two get bit?" She inquired.

"I asked for the bite so I could defend myself against my abusive father, only for him to get killed a couple of days later by a Kanima" Isaac informed her.

"I got shot by my best friend and was dying, so Derek bit me" Katherine exclaimed.

"You guys have really messed up lives" Cora stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Katherine laughed.

"Okay, so I'm going to summarise everything Boyd told me about you. Tell me if he got it right" Cora told them.

"Isaac, you're supposed to be super sarcastic and an asshole some of the time, but you're also really sweet and funny. He told me you have a major obsession with scarves that irritates the hell out of him. You and Derek get on quite well, I guess because of your love for sarcasm. You and Boyd don't get on great, but he knows he can rely on you. You and Katherine are like brother and sister...Also he told me you way over idolise some guy called Scott" Cora explained.

"Katherine, you're supposed to also be really sarcastic and a bit of a bitch sometimes, but you're really kind and loyal. He said that out of everyone he feels closest to you because you've always tried to make an effort with him. I've already said about you and Isaac...some kid called Stilinski or something is supposed to have a crush on you, which he's not sure if you feel the same way, and you and my brother are supposed to have some kind of weird eye sex thing going on" Cora stated.

"Boyd doesn't like my scarves?" Is the first thing Isaac said.

"That's what you got out of that?" Katherine said accusingly.

"Well, your description was all true" Isaac smirked.

"Uh no it wasn't. Okay yeah I'm sarcastic, but I'm not that bitchy...alright maybe I am. Also, Stiles doesn't have crush on me? I would know! And I have no idea what you're talking about with the eye sex thing" Katherine announced.

"Oh really?" Isaac winked.

"Shut up" Katherine said, punching him in the arm.

"Hey! Play nice you two" Derek said, walking through the door to the loft and closing it behind himself.

Katherine blushed lightly, wondering what he had heard, luckily nobody seemed to notice because they were to interested in Cora and Derek's reunion.

"Derek" Cora nodded as she walked up to him.

"I...I had no idea you were alive-if I did I would...I would have-" Derek was cut off by Cora wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"I missed you too" She told him.

"Holy-are you okay? I'm so sorry that I did this to you" Cora admitted as she noticed Derek's wounds.

"It's okay, it doesn't even hurt" Derek told her.

"Sure it doesn't. C'mon, you're going to need to clean those wounds out so they don't get infected" Katherine suggested as she led him to the bathroom.

"I'm fine, really" Derek insisted as Katherine filled up the basin with water.

Katherine rolled her eyes, as she placed a cloth in the warm liquid and turned around.

"Shirt off" She ordered him.

Derek slowly did as he was told; wincing as he painfully took it off. Katherine couldn't help but stare at his chest for a few seconds; she was just...admiring it, that was all. She couldn't help but laugh quietly when she noticed that Derek had started to blush once again, after noticing Katherine was staring. She indicated for him to turn around, and started to wash his back. She touched his tattoo lightly with her hand. She had never really liked tattoos, but for some reason this particular one seemed to make Derek ten times hotter than he already was. Wait, what did she just say? Ugh, pull yourself together, she thought to herself. After washing the blood away she saw most of the wounds start to heal much quicker and turned Derek around. There weren't a lot of cuts still on Derek's chest, seeing as most of them had already healed. This left only one big wound just to the side of his navel and a smaller one at the top of his abs. She started off at the one above and couldn't help but marvel at how hard his abs were. She then lowered her hand to the other wound and noticed how he tensed when she started to wash the blood away. Thinking she was causing him pain, she tried to wash it more carefully.

Meanwhile Derek was having a hard time breathing. It was okay when Katherine was just rubbing his back and abs but now Katherine's hand were getting just a bit too close for comfort. He started to blush again, realising he was getting aroused. Unsexy thoughts, unsexy thoughts, he repeated to himself.

Katherine finally finished cleaning the wound and cleaned up a bit of the blood that was left on his chest. While she was washing the skin just above his heart she noticed how his heart was racing faster than normal. He must be really nervous, she thought to herself. She looked up to see a deep blush on his face. She could tell for some reason the atmosphere had just got really intense and decided to break it. She threw the wet cloth in his face, laughing at his shocked/grumpy expression.

"Real mature Katherine" Derek stated, a small smile on his lips.

He then walked over to the basin filled with water and started splashing it towards her and soon they were both splashing each other until most of the contents in the sink were on the floor. They both burst out laughing at the scene in front of them, and Derek realised this was the most fun he had in a long time.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I thought this episode was lacking a bit with what I could put Katherine in so I decided to add some fluffy scenes in;) Sorry this has taken so long to write, I've been really busy this week! Next chapter will be based on 3x04:)


	20. Unleashed

It was a week since they had got Boyd and Cora back and things were going surprisingly well. Cora had fit into the pack straight away and they all got along with her, the only problem that had arisen was now they weren't enough beds.

"Right so there's five of us and only four beds, so someone is going to have to share" Isaac exclaimed.

"Well I've been sleeping on cold hard floor for the last few months, so I'm not sharing" Boyd announced.

"Neither am I" Cora joined in.

"Well I'm out" Isaac said, with a smirk already on his face once he realised what that meant.

"No" Derek told them.

"We didn't say anything" Isaac said teasingly.

"Ugh, look it's only for one night, and then we can go get another bed alright?" Katherine suggested.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch" Derek told them before walking off into the kitchen.

"So, why is my brother so against sleeping in the same bed as you?" Cora questioned.

"Derek's a secret cuddler, he latches onto anything in his sleep and well seeing as he has that thing with Katherine I doubt he's too happy about it" Isaac replied for her.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine went upstairs to get ready for bed...it seemed like it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"You're not seriously doing this are you?" Katherine asked, as she flopped onto the bed downstairs.

"Yes" Derek replied grumpily from where he was from the couch.

"Look you can do your pillow fort or whatever again, I don't mind" Katherine told him.

"No. I'm fine here" Derek insisted.

"Uh, dude, you're practically falling off" Katherine exclaimed truthfully.

"Just go to sleep Katherine" Derek mumbled.

"Alright, grumpy pants" Katherine sighed, pulling the covers over her.

* * *

"See, I told you he was a secret cuddler" Isaac commented.

Katherine slowly opened her eyes, confused. Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrapped around her and couldn't help but laugh when she realised Derek had somehow managed to spoon her again.

"Jesus, how does he even do that?" She questioned to Isaac and Cora who were standing a few metres away from the bed.

"Well he was groaning and sighing from down here, so I was going to offer him my bed, and then when I came down I saw he was sleepwalking over to the bed and started cuddling you" Isaac explained.

"...And why is Cora here?" She asked.

"I knew she would want a good picture to blackmail her brother with" Isaac stated as Cora took a picture of the pair in bed.

"Well it's three in the morning so I am going back to sleep" Katherine mumbled, laying her head back onto the pillow.

"Are you not going to move?" Cora inquired.

"Nah, I'm good" She told her.

"Oh, I bet you are" Isaac laughed as Katherine threw a pillow at him.

She heard the pair walk back to their different rooms a few minutes later and then turned around to try and get to the cooler side of her pillow, almost forgetting Derek was there. His face was so peaceful and content that Katherine couldn't help but stare at it for a few minutes. All of a sudden, Derek's arm pulled her tightly against him and her head was pushed into the crook of his neck. She fell asleep quickly after, very content.

* * *

Derek awoke slowly and went to rub his eyes so they could adjust to the brightness of the room. Instead what his hands found was a soft head of hair that was certainly not his. He pulled his hands away quickly after, confused. He groaned realising he must have somehow got into the bed in the middle of the night and started cuddling Katherine...again. He lowered his head back onto his pillow and looked to see if he had woke her up. Seeing that her breath was still shallow and her eyes still closed, he assumed he hadn't and decided he would just stay where he was for a few more minutes.

"Stop staring at me" Katherine mumbled quietly.

"I, Uh, what...sorry...I'll just..." Derek trailed off, trying to quickly untangle himself from Katherine.

Once he had done so he felt the need to apologize again. Katherine didn't really seem to mind what had happened, but it wasn't exactly like she gave her consent.

"Katherine...I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to y'know-" He was cut off by Katherine's sleepy voice.

"Don't worry about it Der-bear" Katherine sighed, her eyes still closed as she fell back to sleep.

Derek couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. Der-bear? Okay, Katherine was more asleep than he thought she was. He wandered over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea to wake himself up and saw Cora, Boyd and Isaac already in the kitchen.

"Hey" They all mumbled to him as he started to boil the kettle.

"Derek, would it be okay if I went over to Scott's tomorrow after school? I mean-I know he's not your favourite person in the world but-" Derek cut Isaac off.

"Sure, it's fine" Derek told him.

"What? Really? I thought you'd be angry" Isaac admitted.

"Well I'm not, it's good that you're making friends" Derek replied.

"Wow, maybe you should sleep with Katherine more often if you're going to be this understanding" Isaac smirked.

"Don't push it" Derek growled.

Derek would never admit it, but it was true. Sleeping in the same bed as Katherine really had made him feel a lot better. He had one of the best night's sleep he had in a long time. With a grin on his face he decided to go see the teacher that he had helped the other week after she had almost got attacked by Cora and Boyd. He needed to go see if she was going to keep their secret.

* * *

Katherine was in the locker rooms later getting ready with Scott and Stiles. Scott was currently telling them about a man who had gone missing the night before.

"I looked everywhere. It's just like he walked away. Left his car, his dog" Scott told them.

"Okay, was he like...could he have been virgin? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?" Stiles questioned.

"Virginal? Really Stiles?" Katherine laughed.

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all his clients. It's a new policy" Scott joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny" Stiles sighed.

"No, I don't know if he was or not. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing" Scott exclaimed.

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. You know who else is a virgin? I'm a virgin" Stiles explained.

"You are?" Katherine questioned.

"Yeah, why do you sound surprised?" Stiles asked.

"Well it's not exactly like you ugly Stiles, I would have thought some girl would have wanted to jump on that train by now" Katherine told him, before walking over to her locker.

"What? Did she-was that a compliment?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, buddy. That was like her saying that you look hot" Scott suggested.

"Oh my god, yes!" Stiles cried.

"Well she may think you look hot, but she thinks Derek looks hotter" Isaac told him, as he walked over.

"And why do you care who she likes?" Stiles asked.

"Because she's like family to me...and I want her and Derek to get together" Isaac admitted.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"It's kind of like you're mum and dad getting together y'know. Katherine's like pack mum" Isaac explained, before he walked off to the showers.

"And there my hopes crash and burn" Stiles sighed.

"Don't listen to him man. He's just teasing you" Scott announced.

"He's right though. Who would pick me over Derek? And Derek's not the only competition I have" Stiles explained as he saw Aiden talking to Katherine on the other side of the room.

* * *

Later that day Isaac and Scott were talking about how irritated they were getting with the two Alphas', Aiden and Ethan.

"He's up to something Scott, I'm telling you" Isaac insisted, as he saw Aiden walk down the hallway.

"Dude, don't let him bother you okay? They're just trying to get to you" Scott told him.

"It's not just me" Isaac explained, indicating to where Aiden was now talking with Katherine.

"What about tonight?" Aiden questioned her.

"You think I'm that easy?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nope, just testing" Aiden replied.

"Well...maybe I could help you study?" Aiden inquired.

"You? Aiden, please" Katherine scoffed.

"Okay. You could help me?" Aiden insisted.

"Still a no" Katherine laughed, walking away.

"Tomorrow then?" Aiden called behind her and gave Scott and Isaac a look when he saw them staring.

"What?" Scott questioned Isaac who was smirking at him.

"Now they're getting to you" Isaac exclaimed.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Katherine was walking to the canteen when she heard a strange growling noise down one of the hallways. She cautiously wandered down it and noticed that a vending machine had been pressed up against the door to the janitor's closet. Suddenly she heard two familiar heartbeats from behind the door.

"Isaac, calm down!" She heard Allison shout.

"No, no, no. It won't open. It won't open!" Isaac shouted banging on the door.

Katherine started to push at the vending machine but it was no use, it was far too heavy. She soon realised that the only people who had the strength to do it was Aiden and Ethan. She thought about running after them and making them push it away, but she could tell there wasn't enough time.

"No...wait, Isaac don't!" Allison shouted.

Katherine gasped realising Isaac was about to attack Allison. All of a sudden she felt a jolt of energy and managed to push the vending machine right over. She then hauled the door open and grabbed Isaac and pushed him onto the floor.

"Isaac!" She screamed, and noticed he quickly responded to her voice and retracted his claws and fangs.

"Allison, oh my God, are you okay?" Katherine asked her as she saw the scratch marks on her arms.

"I'm okay. I'm fine" Allison insisted.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean to do that" Isaac stuttered, freaked out.

"It's not your fault" Allison told him.

"Yeah, it's okay Isaac. You're okay now" Katherine told him, pulling him into a hug.

Scott suddenly came rushing down the hallway and Allison informed him on what had happened.

"I guess we know now that they don't just want to get you angry. They want to get someone hurt" Scott suggested.

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to make them angry. Really angry" Scott told him.

"Right, like that's going to sort anything. You can count me out" Katherine said, walking away from the scene and fled to find Aiden.

She found him near his motorcycle with his brother. When she got close enough she punched him so hard in the face, she was pretty sure she heard his jaw break.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted from behind her.

"Don't you ever try to hurt someone in my pack again Aiden, or I'll make you sorry" Katherine yelled at him.

"What do you mean? We didn't hurt anyone-all we did was-" He was cut off by Katherine pulling out a dagger from her pocket that she had stolen from Allison a few months ago. It was before she had been turned and she had wanted to protect herself. She stabbed him a few centimetres under his heart and twisted it.

"You may be an Alpha, but I'd liked to see you try to come back from a stab to the heart" Katherine told him, tauntingly.

"Katherine...I'm sorry" Aiden stuttered.

"Sorry? Isaac could have wolfed out and killed Allison; he could have got himself killed. Because of you" Katherine replied.

"I didn't-we just thought he was claustrophobic...we just wanted to scare him, we never thought he would hurt someone" Aiden insisted, and she could hear from his heartbeat that he was telling the truth.

She pulled the dagger out and Ethan quickly rushed to his brother's side.

"Don't hurt anyone in my pack again. Because if you do, the next one goes in your heart" She informed him, before walking away angrily.

* * *

Aiden was driving down the road away from Beacon Hills high school and immediately stopped when he saw Katherine and Isaac. He sighed as he unbuckled his helmet. He had really screwed up.

"Katherine, wait! Hold up" He called from behind them and ran to catch them up.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to talk to the person who tried to stab you earlier?" Katherine snapped.

"I...I wanted to apologize" Aiden admitted.

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole today. I've done some really bad things...locking Isaac in the closet is one of them. I'm...I'm sorry Isaac, I just thought you were a bit claustrophobic-" Aiden started.

"Well that's what happens when you get locked up in a freezer for most of your childhood" Isaac said sarcastically.

"Jesus, man I swear I didn't mean for it to go that far. It was a direct order from Deucalion, I guess he knew how you really would react" Aiden realised.

"And just like a good little soldier you did everything he asked you to?" Katherine questioned.

"I know. I'm...a coward. I know I am. But I'm not a bad person" Aiden sighed, before walking away and driving off on his motorcycle.

"Well...that was weird" Isaac commented after he left.

"Ugh, why do guys have to be so complicated Isaac?" Katherine asked.

"I could say the same thing about girls" He replied.

"Things with Allison not going so well?" Katherine smirked.

"...I don't know what you're talking about" Isaac said, embarrassed.

"Oh C'mon. It's obvious you have the hots for her...and I think she may have the hots for you too" Katherine retorted.

"What? What has she been saying?" Isaac asked.

"Oh this and that" Katherine smirked.

"So how are things with you and Allison?" Isaac asked as they walked up the stairs to the loft.

"I don't really know to be honest...I would like to be friends with her again, but I still feel like I can't trust her" Katherine sighed.

"Well I hope you guys do make it up" He replied.

"What, so you both can get my approval?" Katherine smirked as she opened the door to the loft.

Instantly she knew something was wrong. The place smelt and felt weird and there was a hint of blood in the air. Derek was staring out of the window and she could sense Cora was nearby. What really got her attention were the suitcases on the floor.

"What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" Isaac asked.

"You two are" Derek told them.

"What does that mean?" Katherine questioned.

"You're leaving" Derek stated.

"You're chucking us out? Katherine asked.

"Did something happen Derek?" Isaac questioned.

"Look, it's just not going to work with you three here. I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out by tonight" Derek explained.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Katherine questioned.

"Somewhere else" Derek told them, turning around.

"Did I do something wrong Derek?" Isaac asked.

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving" Derek insisted.

"Oh come on" Isaac sighed.

"Just get out" Derek shouted.

"Derek, please" Katherine pleaded.

"Come on!" Isaac repeated.

"Go!" Derek screamed as he threw a glass only inches away from Isaac's head. Luckily Isaac's reflexes were still sharp from when his own father would throw things at him, so it missed hitting him.

Katherine gasped in disbelief at what Derek just did. He knew that Isaac's father had thrown a glass at him the night he had died and now he was doing the same thing. She picked up her suitcase and grabbed onto Isaac's arm. He too picked up his bag and they both walked out of the loft, not bothering to look back. It was only once they had gotten to the doors of the building they both stopped.

"Where are we going to go?" Isaac questioned, sadly.

"I'm sure Scott will take you in" Katherine told him.

"Yeah, but they only have one spare room. Where will you go?" He inquired.

"Stiles dad always said I was welcome to come over at any time, so hopefully he'll take me in" She replied.

"Alright, call me in the morning" Isaac said, before pulling Katherine into a tight hug.

"We're going to be okay, don't worry" Katherine told him after she saw the scared look on his face.

He gave her a small smile before he pushed the doors open and ran out into the rain, with Katherine quickly following.

* * *

A while later and she was running up to the Stilinski's door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey dad, I think the pizza guy is here, I-" Stiles was cut off when he saw Katherine standing outside the door, drenched.

"Oh my god, Katherine are you okay?" Stiles questioned.

"Not really, can I come in?" She replied.

"Sure" Stiles said, letting her through the door.

Katherine carefully placed her suitcase onto the floor and took some of her windswept hair out of her face.

"Is everything okay?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Um...I've been kicked out" She admitted.

"What?! Derek kicked you out?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah...I didn't really know where to go so..." She trailed off.

"Well as I've said before you're welcome to come over whenever you like, so you can stay with us as long as you like" The Sheriff informed her.

"Really?" She inquired.

"Of course, you can stay in our spare bedroom. Stiles help take her case up would you?" He told his son.

Stiles quickly did so with Katherine following. She flopped down on the bed once they got inside.

"So, what happened?" Stiles inquired, as he sat on the bed with her.

"I don't know...Isaac and I came home from school today and he just chucked us out" She exclaimed.

"Did he say why?" Stiles asked.

"He just said it was too much us being there with Cora, but he was obviously lying" Katherine replied.

"I'm surprised you left without a fight" Stiles admitted.

"Well when your Alpha starts throwing glasses at you, you realises it's not a good idea to stay" Katherine explained.

"He did what? I'm going to kill him!" Stiles told her.

"You're going to go up against an Alpha?" She laughed.

"Okay, maybe not. But I am going to stare daggers at him whenever I see him" Stiles smirked.

"Is Isaac okay?" Stiles asked.

"I think so, he's gone over to Scott's" Katherine told him.

"Good, Scott will take care of him" He insisted.

"Thanks for letting me stay" Katherine whispered.

"I'd never turn you away" He admitted.

He was shocked when Katherine hugged him and started crying into his shoulder quietly.

"Hey, hey...it's going to be okay" He soothed.

"My Alpha hates me" Katherine cried, and Stiles realised she hadn't even be able to say Derek's name since she got here.

"No he doesn't. He loves you and Isaac, he's just an idiot. Who makes some really stupid decisions" Stiles explained.

Katherine slowly started to pull away and wiped the tears off her face.

"Thanks Stiles, you're a good friend" She smiled.

Stiles nodded and left the room letting Katherine get ready for bed.

"How is she?" His dad asked once he came back down the stairs.

"Not great" He admitted.

"Do I need to go taser someone?" The Sheriff joked.

"Nah, I think we can handle it. Anyways, it's late I should go to bed" Stiles told him as he trudged back up the stairs. As he walked past the spare bedroom he could hear Katherine softly crying. He sighed, trying to think of something else he could say or do. But he knew there was only one person who could fix this, and that was Derek.

* * *

It was the next morning and the Sheriff had driven Katherine back over to the loft to get the rest of her and Isaac's things. After listening to how scared and upset Isaac was on the phone this morning she knew it would be stupid to bring him along with her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" He asked her.

"No, it's fine" She smiled at him, before walking over to the building.

She climbed the stairs slowly and took a deep breath before opening the loft door.

"Oh, Hi Katherine, Derek's in the kitchen, do you want me to get him?" Cora said awkwardly.

"No" Katherine mumbled as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and started to pack the rest of her stuff. She hadn't got very far before she heard Derek enter her room.

"What're you doing here?" He questioned.

"Getting the rest of mine and Isaac's stuff" She retorted.

"I could have just brought it over to wherever the two of you are staying" He told her, not wanting her to be there, in fear that she might find out the real reason that he chucked her out.

"Where are you staying?" He continued after getting no reply.

"Isaac's at Scott's and I'm staying with Stiles" She informed him.

"Stiles?" He said, angrily.

He had always been jealous of her and Stiles relationship and now he had just ended up pushing the two of them together even more. He had really screwed things up.

"Have you got a problem with that? Oh, wait, I don't actually care" Katherine snapped.

"I'm still your Alpha, you know?" Derek told her.

"Well, maybe you should start acting like one" She replied, zipping up her suitcase.

"Katherine, you have no idea what's going on right now" He exclaimed.

"Then enlighten me!" She shouted.

"I can't" He said, as she scoffed at him.

"Just tell me...why did you chuck us out? The real reason!" She screamed.

"I don't need you anymore. I have Cora now, she's my pack...not you two" He retorted.

Katherine angrily slapped him in the face, not caring that it probably her hurt her hand more than it actually hurt him.

"I hate you" She whispered, on the verge of tears.

She then pushed past him and walked out of the loft, anger searing through her veins. She had only started to calm down once she got back to the Sheriff's car.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay?" He inquired as she got into the car.

"I'm fine" She mumbled.

"Look Katherine, whatever this guy's reasons for chucking you out, it's his decision, it's not about anything you've done-" He was cut off by Katherine.

"I know" She admitted.

"So, have you got everything?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not coming back here again" She told him as they drove off.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh dear, trouble in paradise. I decided to go with the canon in this story and have Derek chuck her and Isaac out, because I have to admit writing angst is quite fun;) Also yeah Katherine got quite badass in this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sorry this took a bit longer than usual to write. The next chapter will be about 3x05, and you can expect a lot of tears...


	21. Frayed

Katherine sighed wearily as she slumped further down in her seat. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Yo, Katherine? You still with me?" Stiles asked from beside her.

"Yeah, sorry. What was the word?" Katherine questioned.

"Anachronism" Stiles stated.

"Something that exits out of its normal time" Katherine replied.

"Nice, okay next word. Incongruous" He told her.

"Uh, can you use it in a sentence?" She asked.

"Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross country meet after what just happened" Stiles explained.

"Ridiculous, absurd" Katherine guessed.

"Perfect, okay next one. Uh, Darach it's a noun...look we have to talk about it sometime okay?! Fine, fine...next word, Intransigent" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stubborn, obstinate" Katherine stated, hissing in pain when the bus jumped.

"Woah hey, you okay? We shouldn't have come, I knew it" He suggested.

"We had to, there's safety in numbers" Katherine exclaimed.

"Yeah, well there's also death in numbers okay? It's called a massacre...a bloodbath, carnage, slaughter etc...Woah...that's...okay I'm telling coach" Stiles said, as she hissed in pain again.

"No, no...I'm alright" She insisted.

"Well you don't look alright, look just let me see it" Stiles told her.

"I'm okay" She lied.

"Well then let me see it" He insisted.

"Oh god..." He trailed off when he saw she had two massive gashes on her stomach.

"I know it looks bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal" She explained.

"How come Isaac and Boyd are fine then?" He questioned.

"I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead" Katherine sighed.

* * *

_**Stiles Flashback.**_

"You're going after them?" Scott questioned Derek.

He was there with Derek, Peter, Boyd, Cora and Scott and was finding it a hard time trying to keep his emotions in check. He was so angry with what Derek had done to Katherine and Isaac. They were discussing when and where they were going to attack the Alpha pack.

"Tomorrow. And you're going to help us" Derek informed him and the whole group started to split up, going there different ways.

"Derek! I need to talk to you for a second" Stiles shouted after Derek.

"What is it Stiles?" Derek groaned.

He was surprised when Stiles punched him in the face, it didn't hurt him at all, but from the way Stiles was now clutching his hand it had obviously hurt him.

"Son of a...look, I'm just going to come out and say it. Why are you being such an asshole?" Stiles asked.

"Excuse me?" He replied.

"Why did you chuck Katherine and Isaac out? And she told me what you said when she came over here to collect her stuff you know. Why would you say something like that?" Stiles inquired.

"Because it's true" Derek stated.

"That's crap Derek. We both know you worship the ground Katherine walks on. How could you be so horrible to her?...Unless it was because you were trying to protect her" Stiles suggested.

"Leave it Stiles" Derek warned.

"No...you were trying to protect her. From what?...The Alpha pack, but they've been threatening you for weeks, what changed? He insisted.

"Nothing" Derek sighed.

"They came here didn't they? Attacked you?" He questioned.

"...They want me to kill one of my pack" Derek admitted.

"That's why you chucked them out...you think the further away from you they are the safer they'll be" Stiles realised.

Derek then stormed off up the stairs of the loft, zoning out about something.

_**End of Stiles Flashback.**_

* * *

_**Derek Flashback.**_

He stared out of the window, trying to calm his nerves. He had packed some stuff for Katherine and Isaac earlier, they needed to leave. It was too dangerous with him now. He heard them joking outside the loft about Isaac's new found interest in the Argent girl and he sighed. That's what teenagers should be worrying about, not worrying if they are going to live to the next sunrise.

"What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" Isaac asked as he entered the loft.

"You two are" Derek told them.

"What does that mean?" Katherine questioned.

"You're leaving" Derek stated, not wanting to turn around and see their faces.

"You're chucking us out? Katherine asked.

"Did something happen Derek?" Isaac questioned.

"Look, it's just not going to work with you three here. I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out by tonight" Derek explained. They all knew it was a lie. But he knew they wouldn't leave without a push.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Katherine questioned.

"Somewhere else" Derek told them coldly, turning around.

"Did I do something wrong Derek?" Isaac asked.

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving" Derek insisted. It was breaking his heart hearing Isaac say that. He was always so eager to please Derek, always worried he had put a foot wrong.

"Oh come on" Isaac sighed.

"Just get out" Derek shouted, getting more and more agitated.

"Derek, please" Katherine pleaded.

"Come on!" Isaac repeated.

"Go!" Derek screamed as he threw the glass in his hand at Isaac's head.

What had he done? Had he really just done the same actions Isaac's father did on the night he had died? He looked at Katherine's face and winced. She looked so angry, but he could tell on the inside sadness was welling up it her. It killed him knowing he was to blame. They both picked up their bags and left the loft without another word. He never meant for any of this to go so far.

He was surprised the next day when Cora rushed into the kitchen and told him that Katherine was upstairs getting her things. He had walked up the stairs cautiously not sure how she would react. He had questioned her on what she was doing there. He didn't think she would come back. He thought she would just text him to leave the rest of their things at wherever they were staying. He knew why she didn't when she told him who she was staying with. Stiles. Why was it always him? Maybe because he's a much better man than you are, a dark part of his mind told him. It was true, Stiles was better than him, even though he'd never admit it.

"Have you got a problem with that? Oh wait, I don't actually care" Katherine snapped.

"I'm still your Alpha, you know?" Derek told her, trying to stay in control of the conversation.

"Well, maybe you should start acting like one" She replied, zipping up her suitcase.

Man, she really knew how to push his buttons. The truth always did that.

"Katherine, you have no idea what's going on right now" He exclaimed.

"Then enlighten me!" She shouted.

"I can't" He said, as she scoffed at him.

He knew if she found out why he had chucked her out she would insist on helping him even more and they she could get hurt and maybe even...no he would never let that happen.

"Just tell me...why did you chuck us out? The real reason!" She screamed.

"I don't need you anymore. I have Cora now, she's my pack...not you two" He retorted.

Even he was shocked at what he just said. She may know how to push his buttons, but he always knew how to push hers. Katherine angrily slapped him in the face, probably knowing it wouldn't cause him any real pain.

"I hate you" She whispered, on the verge of tears.

That was what really caused him pain. He winced the moment she said it, even though he did deserve it. She pushed him out of the way and ran out of the loft. He couldn't help but notice the tears in her eyes. He knew he had hurt her, but at least now she would be safe. He listened in on the police car outside the loft and heard Katherine say she wouldn't be coming back again. Even though that was what he wanted, it still hurt. She would hate him now after this, it would weaken their whole pack...whatever pack he had left.

_**End of Derek Flashback.**_

* * *

"Look Katherine, your still not healing...actually you're not healing at all" Stiles told Katherine, they were still on the bus and didn't look like they were going to be pulling over anytime soon.

"He's listening" Katherine said, indicating to where Ethan was sitting.

"Is he going to do something?" Stiles questioned.

"Not in front of all these people. But he's still a ticking time bomb...when you lose part of your pack it's like you lose a limb..." She trailed off.

"Well we don't actually know if Ennis is dead yet. But talking about ticking time bombs, what about those two?" Stiles said, pointing to Isaac and Boyd.

"Oh no" Katherine sighed.

"What is it?" Stiles asked Katherine who had just stood up.

"Boyd, he's going to do something. Look at his hands" Katherine explained, and looked over to where Boyd's claws were now out.

She stumbled over to where the two wolves sat and crouched down beside them, grabbing Boyd's arm.

"Let go" He growled.

"You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go. What're you going to do? Kill him, in front of all these people? Then what, huh?" Katherine questioned.

"I don't care" Boyd told her.

"Well, I do" Katherine said, wincing when the bus jumped again.

"Woah, woah, you're still hurt!" Isaac realised.

"I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't involve someone else dying" She pleaded.

"Okay" Boyd agreed.

She went back to her seat where Stiles was freaking out over Ethan because he kept checking his texts every five minutes. He asked Danny to find out why and soon he told them that it was because he wasn't sure if his friend was going to make it through the night. They both realised that obviously meant Ennis wasn't doing so good. Stiles then pleaded to Coach to let them have a rest stop but he wouldn't give in.

"Alright, call Allison and Lydia, they'll probably come up with something" Katherine suggested.

"How are they going to help? They're in Beacon Hills?" Stiles questioned.

"They're not. They've been following us for hours" She explained.

"Pathetic" Stiles stated as he dialled in Lydia's number.

"Hey Stiles, yeah we're just about to walk into a movie, uh you know the popcorn and-" Lydia was cut off by Stiles.

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker" Stiles told her.

"Okay" Lydia sighed.

"Okay, look Katherine's still hurt" Stiles informed them both.

"What do you mean still? She's not healing?" Allison asked.

"No she's not healing. I think she's actually getting worse" Stiles admitted.

"We need to get her off the bus" Allison told Stiles.

"And take her where, the hospital?" Lydia asked.

"If she's dying, yeah. Stiles, there's a rest stop about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over" Allison ordered him.

After pleading with the Coach again, but with no luck, Stiles devised a plan using Jared which ended up with the bus stinking of sick. Once they pulled over Stiles quickly helped pull Katherine out of the bus. They took her into the bathroom and laid her down on the floor and took her top off to have a better look at the wound.

"Oh my God" Stiles said, seeing how worse the wound had got.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked her.

"Sorry" Katherine mumbled.

"Okay, just give me a second. This shouldn't be happening. I've seen you heal from worse than this" Allison admitted.

"What do we do then? Call an ambulance?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison told him.

"You know it could be psychological?" Lydia suggested.

"What do you mean?" Stiles inquired.

"Somatoformic. It's a psychical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in her head" She explained.

"All in her head?...Because of Derek. She's not letting herself heal because Derek died" Stiles realised.

"So what do we do?"Allison said impatiently.

"Stitch her up. I'm serious. All she needs is to think she's healing" Lydia told them.

"Okay, you two go make sure that Coach doesn't leave without us. I'll stitch Katherine up" Allison informed them.

Lydia and Stiles ran out to talk to the coach and Allison got out her needle and thread.

"I'm tired" Katherine sighed, closing her eyes.

"Katherine, just look at me okay? Just keep looking at me! Come on, come on!" She cried, finding it hard to thread the needle.

Suddenly she started hearing her mother's voice in her head, taunting her for not even being able to do that.

"Okay, how do we approach a situation like this? Allison!" He mother's voice shouted.

"Clinically" Allison retorted.

"And?" Her mother asked.

"And unemotionally" She said, as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Then stop crying and do it" Her mother informed her.

"Stay with me! Stay with me" Allison shouted as Katherine's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Okay...I did it. Katherine? Katherine?!" Allison continued as she saw that Katherine had stopped breathing.

"No, no, no. Please don't die, Katherine you can't die! You're my best friend...I know you still don't trust me but...I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your pack, if I could I would take it all back, I would. Please Kat, don't..." Allison trailed off, tears streaming down her face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Katherine mumbled quietly a few seconds later.

"Oh my God, Katherine I thought you were dead" Allison admitted, hugging her.

"Did you mean it? That you were sorry?" She asked her.

"Yes, I know what I did was wrong now" Allison told her.

"That was all I needed to hear Ali" She said, giving her a small smile.

"Come on, we need to get back to the bus" Allison said, helping Katherine stand up.

Once they got out of the bathroom Lydia quickly approached them.

"Is she okay? Are you okay?" Lydia asked, concerned.

"Yeah...where's Stiles?" Katherine questioned.

"He's still trying to stall coach. We still have no gas" Lydia explained.

"I'm not leaving her" Allison told them.

"Then we have to leave the car" She suggested.

"Sounds good" Allison said, and started walking ahead with Katherine leaning on her.

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion? Allison?! Ah, screw it" Lydia mumbled to herself and followed the pair.

The three girls soon noticed a group of people were standing around shouting to each other, something was obviously going on.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Katherine asked.

"They went after him. I told them what was happening to you and they just went after him. Scott's trying to break them up...but it's not working" Stiles explained.

"Who Boyd?" She inquired, as they came to look at the fight.

She was surprised when she saw it was actually Isaac who was beating Ethan to a pulp.

"Isaac, Isaac! Back off!" Coach yelled at him.

"Isaac, stop! Stop!" Scott was shouting at him as well.

Danny tried to pry him off Ethan but Isaac easily pushed him off again. Katherine surged forward in the crowd.

"Isaac!" She shouted, making Isaac stop in his tracks.

Everyone else had stopped shouting too and were now staring at them. Isaac looked up at her confused for a moment, but then soon realised she must have been healing and gave her a small smile.

After Coach yelling at them all for ten minutes straight they were finally allowed back onto the bus, along with Allison and Lydia. Katherine decided to sit next to Stiles and looked out the window, getting trapped in her thoughts.

* * *

_**Katherine Flashback**_

She had been waiting outside Scott's front door for a minute now, she had just seen Scott get his bike out of the garage and was starting to set it up. She knew something was going on and she didn't like being out of the loop.

"Hey Isaac" Katherine smiled smugly when he opened the door.

"Oh, uh, hey. This is really a good time so I'll just..." He trailed off.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"...I'm not supposed to tell you" He admitted.

"Why not?" She inquired.

"Derek told Scott to not let you find out" Isaac exclaimed.

"About what exactly? And don't try to run, because we both know I'm faster than you" She insisted.

"Fine...they're going up against the Alpha pack tonight" He explained.

"Well why I am not supposed to come?" She questioned.

"You'll have to ask Derek, come on we better get going or will be late" Isaac told her.

While Scott and Isaac had gone straight into the abandoned mall, Katherine had stayed outside to find Derek. She soon found him, looking through a window in the mall.

"Katherine?! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Isaac told me what was going on" She explained.

"You're not coming in with us" He told her.

"Uh yes I am. I have every right to fight" She insisted.

"Well I'm your Alpha and I say you're not fighting" He replied.

"Why not?" She shouted.

"Because it's too dangerous for you" He replied, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Fine, I'll just go in on my own then...you know probably blow our cover, get myself killed in the process" She suggested.

"Okay, okay. You can fight with us" He retorted, as he signalled to the others to walk into the building.

"You knew I would do this, didn't you? Derek don't do this. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone dies..." Scott trailed off when he saw the group.

"Him. Just him" Derek replied, pointing to Deucalion.

"Just me? Now how's a blind man going to find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Deucalion questioned.

All of a sudden Kali started to side down from the ceiling and Ennis walked into view. She spotted Aiden and Ethan joining together into their super form. Then the fight began.

Scott and Isaac started fighting Kali, while Cora, Boyd and Derek fought the Twins...leaving Katherine with Ennis. This is not going to end well, she thought to herself. He charged at her quickly which she only just managed to dodge and started trying to claw at her. Luckily he was quite slow so Katherine didn't take many hits. She saw Isaac had been hit to the ground by Kali and she was now stalking towards him.

"Isaac catch!" She shouted and threw a metal pole his way, which he quickly used to fight off Kali.

Ennis jumped at her throwing her into a nearby wall, and she was pretty sure she heard ribs breaking. She picked herself up, only to get clawed in the stomach by the Alpha. Suddenly a body was thrown into Ennis, pushing him to the ground. She looked up to see Aiden behind him. He ran over to her and picked her up, taking her out of the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked, when they were out of the room.

"I'm fine" She lied, gritting her teeth.

"Let me see" He said, pulling up her shirt slightly to reveal two large wounds on her stomach which were now bleeding a lot.

"Call Stiles, tell him to come get you" He ordered her.

"No, I need to help" She whined.

"You're in no condition to help, Katherine!" He told her, before there was a scream from the other room.

"I need to get back...call him!" He continued before running out of the room.

She irritably pulled her phone out and dialled Stiles. She knew Aiden was right; she would be more of a burden if she went back into the fight now.

A while later and Stiles had driven her to the vet's where Deaton had just finished patching her up.

"You'll be fine. They'll start healing soon" He informed her.

"Thanks Doc" She sighed, sitting on the metal examining table, while he went to speak to Stiles outside.

Her phone started ringing and she picked it up to see Scott was calling her.

"Hey, what happened?" She inquired.

"Katherine...it's not good" She heard him sigh from the other end.

"What...is someone hurt?" She asked.

"It's Derek...he..." Scott trailed off.

"He what Scott?" She insisted.

"I'm sorry Katherine...there was nothing I could do" Scott sniffed.

"What?" She questioned

"He's dead. Derek's dead" Scott admitted.

Katherine instantly dropped the phone out of her hand, not being able to process what had just happened. Derek couldn't be...

She pushed past Stiles and Deaton who were asking if she was alright and ran off to the abandoned mall. She practically ripped the doors off its hinges when she finally reached the building. The only person left there was Scott, looking at her sadly.

"No, no Scott no" She shouted as she walked up to him.

He shook his head sadly, not seeming to know what to say.

"If this is some sort of joke...you better...you better tell me" She said, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry" He told her, as she fell into his arms.

"What happened? What happened?" She cried, falling to the ground and taking him with her.

"It's going to be okay. Sh, sh" He said, hugging her.

"He's dead...he's dead" She mumbled, burying her head into his shirt.

They stayed like that for so long that Katherine seemed to lose track of time. She remembered Stiles taking her to his house and putting her to bed. She could hear when he went downstairs the Sheriff was confused at why she was practically hysterical.

"Stiles, what's going on?" He inquired.

"You know that guy who chucked her out last week...he's...he's dead Dad" Stiles explained.

"Oh God" The Sheriff sighed.

"It's like she's broken or something. I've never seen her like this before" Stiles admitted.

"It's going to be okay son. She'll make it" He insisted.

She wasn't so sure.

* * *

_**End of Katherine Flashback**_

"You alright?" Stiles questioned from besides her, realising she had zoned out.

"No...I'm not" She admitted.

"Come here" He said, pulling her into a hug which they stayed in for the next few hours.

* * *

Author's Notes: First of all, sorry for the amount of flashback's in this chapter, but there were a lot in this episode. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it was pretty sad.

_**To Hotaru Himura**_-Thanks for the review!+Sorry but I am going to do the Ms Blake/Derek storyline because I think it will work well in the story. But don't worry most of it is going to be of Katherine getting jealous and Derek secretly pining for her;)

Next chapter is going to be based on 3x06!


	22. Motel California

WARNING: Mentions and descriptions of suicide in this chapter.

* * *

"I've seen worse" Katherine stated as they got off the school bus.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles questioned.

"Listen up everybody. The meet's be pushed until tomorrow. This is the closet motel with the most vacancies and least amount of judgement when it comes to accepting a group of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely" Coach explained to them.

Katherine sighed, knowing she was going to be on her own. Stiles and Scott, Isaac and Boyd, Allison and Lydia had all paired up.

"Oh...Katherine, maybe you could go with us?" Allison asked.

"Nah, it's okay. At least if I go on my own I get a bed" She replied.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Allison asked her, who hadn't moved since they'd arrived.

"I don't like this place" Lydia admitted, scared.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place. It's only for one night" She insisted.

"A lot can happen in one night" Lydia said ominously.

"Well, now I'm creeped out" Katherine commented.

"Uh, sorry...I just kind of zoned out" Lydia sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lydia told her.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning" She said, walking off to find her room.

* * *

She flipped onto the bed once she entered the room. She ran a hand down her face, exhausted. She quickly got ready for bed and jumped into the bed, pulling the covers up. Suddenly she felt some sticky liquid on her hands; she pulled them out of the covers to see blood. She gasped, turning the lights on when she saw her whole bed was covered in blood. She jumped out of it and backed away. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Breathing heavily she turned around to see how much blood she had on her. She let out a small scream when she was the whole bathroom was covered in blood and the word killer was now written on the mirror. She tried to run out of the bathroom but slipped and fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes again she saw all the blood was gone. Was she seeing things? She cautiously unlocked the door and walked back out into the room to see all the blood had gone from the sheets.

"It's your fault" A voice mumbled from behind her.

She turned around to see Derek standing in front of her, blood all over his clothes and face.

"Derek...you're dead" She cried, backing away.

"Because of you" He shouted.

"I didn't kill you, you fell...it was an accident" She insisted.

"Where were you when I needed you? You could have stopped this!" He screamed at her.

"You're not real, you're not here" She said, putting her hands over her ears.

"It's your fault! It's your fault!" He repeated.

"No it's not!" She shouted back.

"You wouldn't blame me...I know you wouldn't, not the real you" She continued, taking her hands off her ears.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself. I still died thinking that you hated me" He told her.

"Okay, Katherine. Think about this logically. It's all in your head...how do you get something out of your head?" She thought out loud, trying to drown out Derek's ramblings.

She racked her brain for something she could use to help her. She looked in her small bag which only had her phone, a few books. She pulled Allison's knife she had stolen out of her pocket and stared at it. She ran the blade over her fingertip like she was mesmerised. It would be so easy to just stop everything...to not have to feel. All she would need is a quick stab to the heart and it all would be over, she thought to herself. What? No! How could she think like that? She was stronger than that. She ran over to the cupboard's and started pulling them open, trying to find something that could help her. All she found was a small lighter. She flicked it open and stared at the flame. She needed to focus on something else. She pulled the lighter to her arm and started burning it and started to see Derek fade away in front of her. Soon he had completely vanished and she let out a sigh. She went to her sink and started to run the cold water, to try and bring the burn down. She groaned when none came out. She picked up her keys and walked a few doors down to Allison and Lydia's room, hoping they had water. She was surprised when she found the door unlocked.

"Allison? Lydia? Is everything okay?" She shouted out before opening the door.

"Oh, hey Katherine" Allison sighed, drying off her hair.

"Oh thank God, you must have running water" Katherine said, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, do you want a shower?" Allison asked.

"Um, no I just need to cool this off" Katherine said as she put the wound under the cold tap.

"What...how did that happen?" She questioned when she saw the burn.

"Uh...um...I literally can't think of any good lie" She admitted.

"Katherine, tell me what happened" Allison insisted.

"I think I was hallucinating. I...there was blood everywhere and Derek...he was there saying it was my fault he was dead...I needed something to focus on" Katherine explained, indicating to the wound.

"So you burnt yourself?!" Allison said in disbelief.

"Werewolf healing, remember" Katherine told her.

"Well it still must have hurt a lot" Allison replied.

"Which was the whole point. When I used to go for blood tests I would stick my nails into my hands to try to focus on something else. Pain works well" She explained.

"Allison, are you in here?!" Lydia shouted as she entered the room.

"We're in here Lydia" Katherine called back.

Ten minutes later and Lydia had told them all about the suicides that had happened in the building over the years and Katherine had told her what happened.

"Do you think they could be connected?" Allison suggested.

"Well I've never had an hallucination before I came here" Katherine told them.

"Burning yourself...does seem a little extreme. What were you thinking when you did it?" Lydia asked.

"Well really I was trying not to think...but before that I..." She trailed off, pulling Allison's knife out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Allison asked her, immediately recognizing it.

"I stole it from you a bit before I got turned. I wanted to protect myself and I guess I just liked knowing I still had it recently" Katherine admitted.

"What were you going to say before you stopped?" Lydia insisted.

"I was just thinking how easy it would be stop everything, you know. All I would need is a quick stab to the heart" She told them.

"Katherine...do you feel like that a lot?" Allison questioned her.

"No, never. I was always told that no matter how bad things get, you should never give up. It's a waste of life. I would never commit suicide...that's just not me" She explained.

"Then why did you feel like that earlier?" Lydia inquired.

"I don't know...it's like it wasn't really me who was thinking that. It was like some weird trance" She replied.

"How did you pull yourself out of the trance?" Allison asked.

"Well I couldn't leave you guys alone, now could I? How would you survive?" She joked.

"Was that what you were really thinking?" Lydia questioned.

"I just...I knew that wasn't me. But also I knew that Derek would be really mad if I did something stupid like that, and it kind of short circuited it. I knew that the Derek in front of me wasn't real, he would never let me do that" Katherine explained.

"He pulled you back" Lydia said, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess he did...anyway how many deaths did you say have happened here?" She sighed, not wanting to think about Derek anymore.

"198" Lydia stated.

"All suicides?" Allison questioned.

"Yes, hanging, throat-cutting, pill popping suicides. I don't know about you but I..." She trailed off.

"...Did you hear that?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Hear what?" Katherine asked.

Lydia started breathing heavily, concentrating on something. She was staring at the air vent to the other room. Was she hearing something?

"Oh my God! Oh my god!" Lydia cried.

"What is it Lydia? What happened?" Allison questioned.

She ran out of the room without replying, and she cautiously opens the door to the next room.

"Lydia! What's going on?" She inquired, after following her into the room.

"I don't understand. It had to have happened right here. I mean...they sounded younger...but they were right here. It was a guy and a girl, they shot each other" She exclaimed.

"I believe you. After everything we've been through I believe you" Allison told her.

"Same here" Katherine admitted.

"C'mon, we're leaving right now" Lydia ordered them.

"Okay, we'll go to the help desk, see if we can get any information" Katherine suggested.

Once they got down there they noticed the lady who was there earlier had left.

"Hey Lydia, didn't you say that said 198 earlier?" Katherine asked, pointing to the sign which had now changed to 201.

"It was 198. I swear to God it was 198" Lydia insisted.

"Okay, what does that mean? There have been three more suicides?" Allison questioned.

"We should call Stiles, he's good at this sort of thing" Katherine suggested, as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

After filling him in on everything he told them how odd Boyd had been acting when he had seen him too.

"Okay, just hold on? What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three right?" Stiles told them.

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asked.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles suggested.

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd" Allison stated.

"What about Ethan though? He's a werewolf too" Katherine explained.

"She's right, it could be any of those four" Stiles agreed.

"Why did it choose me first then?" Katherine wondered.

"Good question" Allison admitted.

"Um, guys...look at this. It says '28 year old man hangs himself in the infamous Glen Capri'" Stiles told them looking in a bible that was in one of the draws.

"These two are for this room as well" Katherine exclaimed, holding up two other articles.

"So if every room has a bible..." Allison trailed off.

"There could be articles in all the rooms" Lydia realised.

"That's a beautiful thing. Most places just leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that have happened here" Stiles joked.

"What if the room next door has one about that couple?" Lydia inquired, sprinting to next door.

"What, this wasn't locked before?" Lydia said, tugging at the door handle.

"Forget it, we need to get the werewolves out of here" Allison explained.

"I'm not the only one who heard that am I?" Lydia questioned as she heard a noise coming from inside.

"It sounded like a handsaw" Katherine realised.

"Handsaw?!" Stiles said, exasperated.

Stiles started hitting the door with his body a few times, but he made no impact.

"Um Stiles...I do have werewolf strength remember?" Katherine told him.

"Oh, uh, well it's pretty jammed-" He was cut off by Katherine opening the door with one kick.

She then opened the door and saw Ethan with the saw in his hands, holding it dangerously close to his body.

"Hey! No, Ethan don't!" Katherine shouted, charging over to him and started trying to pull the saw out of his hands.

She struggled with him for a few seconds, knowing she wasn't going to win, he had Alpha strength and she was only a Beta. Suddenly the saw turned off and Katherine fell to the ground, almost falling on top of the saw. Stiles pulled her away from the machine, checking her over for injuries. All of a sudden Ethan then pulled his claws out about to rip his stomach open. Stiles and Katherine jumped on him, trying to pull his arms away from his body, causing him to fall onto a heater, burning himself.

"What the hell just happened?" He panted, as he came to his senses and then ran out of the door.

"Hey, Ethan!" Katherine called after him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Derek...

"Hey are you sure you want to be doing that?" Ms Blake asked him as he tried to get up from where he was sitting.

"I need to...find the others...they think I'm dead" He mumbled.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Do you know how many characters in literature use a fake death to their advantage?" She insisted.

"They need to know" He continued, knowing Katherine would kill him for not telling her.

"Do you have idea how bad you look right now? You literally look like an open wound? I don't think you're pack would be too happy to see you like that. You should stay here and rest" She advised.

* * *

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I have no idea how I got there or what I was doing" Ethan explained.

"You know you could be a little more helpful? We did just save your life" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Well you probably shouldn't have" He stated and ran off.

"What now?" Katherine asked.

"I'll grab Scott, you guys get Isaac and Boyd, we need to get out of this place" Allison announced.

A few minutes later and Lydia had realised someone was drowning, they had run to Boyd and Isaac's room and pushed the door open to find Boyd drowning himself with a safe on top.

"He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something. I can't get through" Katherine told them, as she desperately tried to get Boyd out.

"What do we do?" Lydia questioned.

"Here. Help me" She ordered.

All three tried to pull it off but it was no use.

"Katherine, can't you pull it off?" Stiles asked.

"No, I'm still healing, I'm not strong enough" She admitted.

"Is he dead? How long can werewolves stay underwater?" Lydia asked.

"You think I know that?" Stiles barked.

"Ouch" Katherine cried, burning herself on the heater as she backed away.

"Oh my God. It's heat, I came out of it when I burned myself with the lighter and Ethan came out of it when he burned himself on the heater" Katherine realised.

"He's underwater!" Lydia shouted.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that" Katherine retorted.

"Wait...on the bus. The flares, they have their own oxidisers. They can burn underwater" Lydia explained.

"Are you serious?" Stiles inquired.

"Yes, go get them!" She screamed, as Stiles ran from the room.

Katherine stepped out of the room, suddenly hearing a breathing sound coming from under the bed. She cautiously knelt down and picked up the duvet, revealing Isaac crying from under the bed.

"Isaac...oh my God" She cried.

* * *

Stiles reappeared a minute later, holding two of the flares.

"Got them! What do I do?" He asked.

"The caps like a match" Lydia exclaimed.

After a few goes the flare lit up and he ran to the bathroom and held it in the water for a few seconds. Suddenly Boyd pushed the safe off of him, wolfed out. Katherine grabbed the other flare and knelt beside the bed again.

"Hey Isaac, try to stay calm" She said, as she held the flare against his skin.

Ten minutes later after they had filled Boyd and Isaac in on what was happening Allison arrived telling them she couldn't find Scott anywhere and they went on a search for him.

"Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus? We can use that on Scott once we find him" Lydia suggested.

"Yeah, I'll find it" Stiles said, coming to halt when he looked at the bus.

There, Scott was standing, a flare in his hands, drenched in gasoline. They nervously stepped closer until they were standing a few metres in front of him.

"There's no hope" Scott mumbled, sadly.

"What do you mean Scott, there's always hope" Katherine said, trying to snap him out of it.

"Not for me...not for Derek" He cried.

"Derek wasn't your fault...you know Derek wasn't your fault" Katherine insisted, on the verge of tears.

"How can you say that? Aren't you upset that he's dead?" Scott shouted.

"Of course, I'm upset Scott! But it's not your fault. Even if it was, I wouldn't care...your still my pack" She told him, a tear rolling down her face.

"Every time I try to fight back, it keeps getting worse. People keep getting hurt, getting killed" He exclaimed.

"Scott listen to me, okay? This isn't you, it's someone in your head-" He was cut off by Scott.

"What if it isn't? What if it's just me? What if this is the best thing I could do? It all started that night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me...we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should be no one again. No one at all" Scott explained.

"No..." Katherine cried, as Allison held her back.

"Scott just listen to me okay? You're not no one. You're my best friend. Okay? I need you. Scott, you're my brother. So if you're going to do this, you're just going to have to take me with you" Stiles insisted, as he walked into the gasoline with Scott, and held out his hand.

He carefully placed his hand on the flare and took it from Scott throwing it behind him. Suddenly Katherine and Lydia saw the flare mysteriously blow towards the gasoline and the flames started to burn. Lydia pushed Scott and Stiles out of the way, while Katherine pushed Allison. All breathing a sigh of relief when they realised they were all unharmed.

* * *

The next day they had all decided to sleep on the couch rather than to go back into the hotel where quite a few of them almost died.

"I don't want to know, I really don't want to know. But in case you missed the announcement the meet's be cancelled so we're going home" Couch explained as he and the rest walked onto the bus.

Katherine was surprised when Ethan sat down next to her.

"I don't know what happened last night...but I'm pretty sure you saved my life" Ethan told her.

"Well she did have a little help from the rest of us you know..." Stiles trailed off from behind her.

Ethan rolled his eyes and continued.

"My brother also seems to like you, he trusts you, which means I do too. So I'm going to give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive" He continued.

"What? Oh my God..." Katherine trailed off, happiness rolling off her.

"But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. He joins our pack, or Kali kills him" He explained.

"You know your little code of ethics is little barbaric, just FYI" Stiles told him, as she got up.

"Coach, can I have a look at your whistle for a second?" Katherine heard Lydia ask from beside her.

"I'm going to need that back" Coach grumbled, giving it to her.

Lydia blew into it cautiously, holding her hand to it. She gasped as she took her hand away.

"Wolfsbane" She realised, holding her hand out which was now covered in the purple substance.

"So every time coach blew it on the bus...Scott, Katherine, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan..." Stiles trailed off.

"We all inhaled it" Katherine exclaimed.

"You were all poisoned by it" Lydia told them.

"So that's how the Darach got into their heads" Stile realised, before chucking the whistle out of the window.

As soon as they got back to Beacon Hills, Katherine decided she would go over to Derek's loft. She needed to see he was alive for herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: Another sad chapter, sorry! I've taken in your requests for more Scott in the story so I will try to include him more, and there will be a lot more of him in Season 3B. Also, I know a lot of you don't like Ms Blake/Derek but I always planned to put it in and to keep the story cannon in that respect and I think I can have a lot of fun writing about that, but if you really aren't liking the storyline I will try to cut it out. Last thing, just thought I would mention this story is very, very slow build for Katherine/Derek! Next chapter is going to be 3x07:)


	23. Currents

Katherine ran up the stairs to the loft two at time, desperate to see Derek. She had hardly been able to sit still when she found out the news Derek could be alive. She had quickly said her goodbyes to the others and had gone straight to the loft. After what seemed like hours she finally made it to the top of the stairs, and put her hand out to knock on the door. She was surprised when the door suddenly swung open revealing Derek to be very much alive. Before he could say anything she practically leaped on him, hugging him tightly.

"You're alive" She said, breathing a sigh of relief from where she had buried her head in his neck.

"Katherine I-" He was cut off by Katherine hitting him harshly on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for" He cried.

"For not telling us you were alive, you idiot!" She retorted.

"I know, I was going to...but I just lost track of time" He exclaimed.

"Derek, have you got-" A voice came from the kitchen, which abruptly cut off when Katherine was seen.

"Ms Blake?" Katherine questioned, seeing her English teacher in nothing but a robe.

"Oh, um, hello Katherine, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Lost track of time, huh?" Katherine said to Derek.

"I didn't mean it like that...it just..." Derek trailed off, rubbing the neck of his neck nervously.

"Would you mind if me and Derek have a talk in private for a moment?" Katherine said, far too sweetly to Ms Blake.

"I guess not...I'll just go shower" She replied.

Once she was up the stairs and Katherine could hear the water being turned on she punched Derek in the face.

"Seriously? Could you stop hitting me?" Derek pleaded.

"Could you stop hooking up with my English teacher while the rest of your pack was dying?" Katherine retorted, hitting him again.

"What?! What happened to the pack?" He asked.

"Oh you know, multiple suicide attempts, not anything serious" Katherine shouted.

"Why...I don't understand?" He insisted.

"The Darach tried to use us for their next sacrifice. Three werewolves" She explained.

"Is anyone hurt?" Derek inquired.

"Well if we were human we would be" Katherine sighed.

"Tell me, clearly what happened" Derek told her.

"Well, first I got it. Almost stabbed myself with a knife, and then practically burned my arm off. Isaac got so scared he hid under a bed for most of the night, Boyd tried to drown himself. And oh yeah, Scott tried to set himself on fire with gasoline" Katherine explained angrily.

"What, let me see?" Derek said, reaching for her arm, not really hearing what else she said after she told him what happened to her.

"It's fine, all healed up" She told him as he carefully looked over her arm.

"Katherine I didn't know, I swear if I did then-" He was cut off.

"I know" She stated.

"I'm sorry..." Katherine trailed off, not seeming to know what she was going to say.

"For what?" He questioned.

"Not being there...when it happened. I...shouldn't have left" She admitted.

"What? How can...It's not your fault! You were never supposed to be there anyway, I didn't want you getting hurt" He told her.

"Okay" Katherine replied, walking to the doorway.

"Just FYI, we're going to be talking about your little lady friend later" Katherine informed him.

"Okay" Derek said, with a small smile.

* * *

The next morning and Katherine, Scott and Stiles were in science class discussing what they should about the Darach. It was obvious whoever it was, was going after Healers, but there were just too many people who could be considered in Beacon Hills.

"Good morning class, as you all know Mr Harris is still missing...I mean sick. Anyway I'm filling in for him while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. So let's get started, shall we?" Ms Blake said, starting to hand out the books to the class.

"I don't like her" Katherine mumbled.

"That has nothing to do with her and Derek getting together does it?" Stiles teased.

"No! I just...she's annoying okay. Way too happy and chipper for my liking" Katherine told him.

"Well Derek certainly seems to like her" Scott grinned, joining in.

"Real mature guys" Katherine sighed as she saw Ms Blake coming over.

"Katherine, could I talk to you after class please?" She questioned.

"Sure" Katherine smiled sweetly.

"Nope, definitely don't like her" She stated as soon as her back was turned.

After class was over she walked over to Ms Blake's desk.

"So...I imagine you're probably curious about how Derek and I got to become so close" Ms Blake told her.

"I can imagine" Katherine retorted.

"It was after he told me about the whole werewolf thing, he helped explain-" She was cut off by Katherine putting her hand up.

"Wait, he told you about us?" She questioned.

"Of course, I mean really I think he was just happy to have someone to talk to who's...a bit more mature" She exclaimed.

"I think the word you're looking for is old" Katherine replied.

"Well I just wanted to explain the situation...me and Derek...we're happy, you don't want to ruin Derek's happiness do you?" Ms Blake inquired.

"Are you telling me to back off?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"I know at your age, hormones are running wild which means certain crushes can happen and that's-" She was cut off again by Katherine.

"Sounds like to me that you're a bit worried about competition?" Katherine suggested.

Suddenly Katherine's phone rang and she saw it was Derek, she picked it up cautiously.

"Hello?" She spoke.

"Katherine, I don't appreciate you being rude to my girlfriend" Derek told her.

"Rude? Oh and she's your girlfriend now is she?" Katherine replied.

"She texted me telling me you called her...old. And yes she is my girlfriend. I don't need your approval" Derek exclaimed, as Katherine noticed the phone on Ms Blake's lap.

"That was taken out of context. And why do I get the feeling there's something else you want to say?" Katherine questioned.

"I never said anything about you and Aiden" Derek replied.

"Me and Aiden? What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Jennifer has already told me about how you two have been sneaking off into the janitor's closet" He explained, as Katherine glared at Jennifer.

"Oh has she now" Katherine snapped.

"And just FYI, two weeks ago you couldn't go five minutes without saying how much you hated Aiden...so there" She continued.

"So there? Real mature Katherine" Derek replied.

Katherine hung up on him angrily.

"The answer to your question, by the way was no, I'm not worried about the competition" Ms Blake smirked.

She glared at Ms Blake angrily left the room, slamming the door. She was about to follow the others when she spotted Aiden out of the corner of her eye. Seeing as Derek already thinks they're going out, why not make it official, she thought to herself, before walking into the janitors closet. She soon heard Aiden's heartbeat and pulled him in roughly and pushed him against the wall.

"Hey, Katherine I-" He was cut off by Katherine pressing her lips to his, instantly silencing him.

She let her hand wander to his hair while she felt his hands travel down to her waist automatically.

"Woah-hold up. What's going on?" He questioned, breaking apart from the kiss.

"I thought it was pretty obvious" She smirked.

"I mean why are we doing this?" He replied.

"Maybe I've given into your charms" She said, kissing him again.

"Okay, look not that I'm not enjoying this because honestly this is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time but...what's changed?" He asked, pulling apart again.

"I like you, you like me, why do things have to get more complicated than that?" She retorted.

Aiden gave her a look that showed he didn't believe her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because you know, my scents going to be all on you now, what's your pack going to do when they find out?" He insisted.

"Well they already think we are doing this so..." She trailed off.

"Oh I get it, so I'm here to make someone jealous am I?" He suggested.

"Nope, you're here to be my distraction" She smirked pulling his face down and kissing him softly on the lips.

They made out for a few minutes more before the bell rung and Katherine pulled away.

"C'mon, we can be a little late to class, nobody will notice" Aiden told her.

"Nope, if you wanted more kissing then you should have stopped talking earlier" She replied.

"Okay" He stated.

"Okay" She smiled back.

"Katherine, you know Kali's coming for Derek tonight right?" He questioned.

"I know. Will you be there?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't think I'll make it. A certain Beta clawed me up in the janitor's closet you know?" He smirked, pulling his claws out.

"Ouch, how painful for you. Will your brother be there?" She questioned.

Nope, I'll need him for moral support" He told her.

"Yeah, because I'm sure you've never had any worse than a few scratches from a Beta" She replied.

"Shut up" He smiled, kissing her quickly on the lips before walking out of the closet.

* * *

After lunch Katherine had recruited Isaac and Boyd into going to the loft. Derek might be an asshole, but she still cared about him and was going to keep him safe.

"Go back to school" Derek sighed, as they entered the loft.

"Well, actually we can't. Isaac, Boyd and I are all incredibly and unbelievably sick" Katherine informed him.

"With what, brain damage?" He retorted, obviously still mad from earlier.

"Well I have a migraine and Boyd and Isaac here have explosive diarrhoea" She joked.

"We're here to protect you" Boyd told him.

"You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then" Derek said sarcastically.

"Actually, Boyd came up with a plan" Isaac replied.

"Yeah, I thought back to the time when Gerard had me and Katherine locked up, tied with electrical wires putting an electrical current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that but on a bigger scale" He explained.

After a few minutes Boyd has successfully flooded Derek's loft and the whole floor was covered in water.

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn off a light bulb" Boyd informed them all.

"That's comforting" Derek replied, earning a nudge and glare from Katherine.

"If we disable the circuit interpreter in the buildings electrical room, the current will keep coming and anyone who steps a foot in here will get a pretty shocking surprise" Boyd said proudly.

"Especially someone who's barefoot" Isaac smirked.

Isaac and Boyd jumped onto one of the plank boardings that would keep them safely out of the water, while Derek helped Katherine onto another one.

"Is this going to kill them?" Isaac asked.

"I hope so" Boyd stated.

"Derek we need to talk" Katherine whispered to him.

"About what?" He questioned.

"Well a lot of things...but right now what's the actual plan?" She replied.

"When they come here hopefully Boyd's plan we'll work...or we'll fight them" He explained.

"I don't think the whole Alpha pack is coming" Katherine told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Aiden and Ethan aren't coming" She informed him.

"What? Why not?" He questioned.

"Aiden's pretended he's got injured by me so he'll miss out on the fight and his brother will have to stay with him for moral support as well" She explained.

"You attacked him?" He asked, confused.

"Ugh, no. He doesn't want to fight, so he's pretended I clawed him up in the janitor's closet at school" She continued.

"You were in the janitor's closet again?" He said, jealously rolling off him.

"I don't need your approval, remember?" She replied.

"Uh, guys. I think we've got more important things to deal with right now than your love lives" Boyd interjected.

* * *

A while later and Isaac noticed that the electricity wasn't on, Derek stepped into the water despite Katherine's protests and nothing happened.

"Derek, what do we do?" She asked.

"We fight" He told her as the doors to the loft opened, revealing Kali.

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" She explained, as Deucalion stepped into view holding Ms Blake, his claws against her neck.

"You and me Derek, or he tear's her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kali continued.

Derek indicated for his Beta's to let him fight and they stood by the edge of the room. Derek and Kali fought, claws slashing against each other, kicking and punching each other, but none of them made any real impact. Suddenly Isaac got a text from his phone, saying that Stiles, Lydia and Cora had managed to turn the power back on and the water would be electrified in a few seconds. Isaac and Boyd ran to save Ms Blake while Katherine noticed how Kali had jumped onto one of the lofts tables, somehow realising what was going to happen. If she was on the table when the currents went back on she would easily kill Derek. Making a split second decision Katherine surged forward, pushing Kali off the table just as the electricity returned to the loft. She felt sharp shooting pains going through out her whole body and she instantly fell to the floor, as the two Alpha's did the same.

"Get him" Kali said a few seconds later as she managed to stand up again.

Deucalion strolled over to where Derek was and held him down. Katherine tried to pick herself up and help, but it was no use, she was nowhere near as strong as the Alpha's. He picked up Derek's hands and raised them, while Kali picked Boyd up. Suddenly she threw him back down, impaling him on Derek's claws.

"Boyd" Katherine whispered, crawling along the floor to reach him.

"I'm giving you until the next full moon Derek, make the right choice. Join the pack...or next time I'm killing all of you" She explained, as she and Deucalion fled from the loft.

"It's okay" Boyd told Derek, as his eyes started to droop.

"No, no, no. It's not okay. It's not okay" Derek repeated.

Katherine had managed to crawl over to where they were and sat up, taking Boyd's hand.

"It's all okay, Derek" Boyd insisted.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Derek croaked.

"The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." He trailed off.

"No, Boyd don't" Katherine cried, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you Katherine" He smiled.

"For what?" She questioned, tears rolling down her face.

"For being my friend" He replied, falling to the ground.

"No, no, no" She cried, hugging his lifeless body.

She heard other people enter the room and Cora was soon opposite her doing the same.

A while later she felt hands dragging her away from Boyd's body and taking her up to her room. She couldn't think of anything else but Boyd.

* * *

Author's Notes: And here we have another sad chapter, sorry! Poor Boyd:( Sorry if there was too much Ms Blake/Derek in this chapter, but it was quite fun for me to write because of Katherine's reactions. If you have any questions or any criticism please leave a review! Next chapter is going to be about 3x08:)


	24. Visionary

Katherine stumbled down the stairs slowly as she heard voices coming from the living room. Cora and Stiles stopped talking instantly once they saw her.

"Katherine? Hey, how...how are you doing?" Stiles asked her.

"How do you think I am Stiles?" She retorted.

"Don't take it personally; she's been like this for two days. I think anger is how she deals with grief" Cora explained.

"I am here you know" She sighed.

"So...are you guys going to tell me what you were talking about?" She continued.

"I told Cora we need to find Derek" Stiles replied her.

"Derek's not going to come back until he wants to come back" She informed Stiles.

"She's right. And who knows how long that'll be" Cora stated.

"What so vanishing for two days is normal then?" Stiles asked.

"When a wolf is under threat we're taught to stay low for a while, that's what Derek's doing" Cora explained.

"C'mon, can't you like follow his scent or something? We need him!" Stiles pleaded.

"What do you think he can do Stiles?" Cora questioned.

"Seeing as this whole thing is down to him, he has to do something to help us" Stiles announced.

"It's not his fault!...He was trying his best" Katherine interjected.

"Exactly, look I know Derek's isn't a bad guy. I just expect him to accept his responsibilities" He told them.

"I don't know. He's different now. He wasn't like this when I knew him" Cora sighed.

"What was he like?" Katherine asked.

"A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers, unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really to only other teenagers" Peter announced, walking down the spiral staircase.

"What changed him?" Katherine inquired.

"Well the same thing that changes a lot of young men...A girl" Peter explained.

"What you're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why he's the way he is?" Stiles questioned, earning a glare from Katherine.

"Do you remember Derek before he had his Alpha eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked.

"I always thought it was like, a genetic thing" Stiles admitted.

"If you want to know what changed Derek then you need to know what changed the colour of his eyes" Peter told them.

Peter went on to them about a girl called Paige, who went to Beacon Hills High School when Derek was a sophomore. He met her during one lunch break while she was practicing her cello and even though they acted like they hated each other, there was obviously an attraction between them both.

"So what happened between them?" Stiles questioned.

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills" Peter explained.

"Wait hold up. How do you know all of this, weren't they alone?" Katherine inquired.

"Back then I wasn't just Derek's uncle. I was his best friend, his closet confidante. That's how I know" He admitted.

"You and Derek used to be besties?" Katherine laughed.

"Why wouldn't we be?" He asked.

"Well you are slightly insane" She told him.

"I'm recovering...anyways I didn't use to be" He retorted.

He then went on to tell them about how a Beta had been killed by one of the Argents at around the same time. It was a beta from Ennis's pack from before he had killed them all. Kali and Deucalion were also there with their packs, debating on what to do. Talia Hale, Derek's mother, who was like a leader to the packs had come to guide them as well. Decualion advised against getting in a war with the Argents, but Ennis was too upset about the death of his Beta and drew the wolves symbol for vendetta in the building that his Beta died at. Later on Ennis went to try to see his Beta's body, but wasn't even allowed in. When Derek heard what had happened, he felt that this could be an opportunity for him.

"He was always worried that somehow Paige would find out what he was and would hate him for it. He got it into his head that they only way to keep her safe was to turn her" Peter explained.

"You have no idea how he could have possibly got that into his head?" Katherine said, obviously suggesting he did.

"I told him it was bad idea. But he just wouldn't he listen. He realised that the time to strike was now when all the Alpha's were all around. So he made a deal" Peter continued.

"With who?" Katherine asked.

"Ennis" Peter stated.

"Why would he make a deal with him of all people?" Cora questioned.

"Ennis needed a new member for his pack, and Derek wanted his girl to be able to handle herself. At the time it seemed like the perfect solution" Peter explained.

"So what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles inquired.

"Almost. He came at Ennis, a 15 year old boy against a giant. He stood no chance, besides, Paige had already been bitten" Peter replied.

"So did she turn?" Cora asked.

"She should have...most of the time the bite takes" Peter told them.

"When you offered it to me you said 'if it didn't kill you'" Stiles remembered.

"If" Peter stated.

"He asked me what was happening to her, but he already knew. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive" He continued.

"How...what happened after that?" Katherine questioned.

"They said their goodbyes, Paige admitted that she would have still loved him if she knew he was werewolf...but she was in so much pain. He couldn't stand it. Then she asked him...asked him to make it stop. So he did. I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks" Peter explained.

"What about Derek?" Katherine inquired.

"Taking an innocent life takes... Something from you as well, a bit of your soul... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine" Peter said, showing his own wolf eyes.

* * *

After Katherine had managed to come to terms with the information she now had, she knew what she had to do.

"Katherine? Where are you going?" Stiles asked, as she pulled her coat on.

"I'm going to find my Alpha" She replied, walking out of the loft.

It didn't take long to find the abandoned building where she knew Derek would be. She cautiously entered the building and picked up Derek's heartbeat immediately, following it. She stopped when she came across him, huddled up in a corner of the building.

"Derek?" She said, sitting down in front of him.

After he made no reply, she raised her hand out, touching his arm lightly. Suddenly his hand came out and grabbed her wrist. He let go immediately once he realised who it was.

"What...how did you find me?" He asked.

"There aren't that many abandoned buildings in Beacon Hills you know?" She said, sliding over so that she was sitting next to him.

"Did Peter tell you?" Derek asked, quietly.

"Yeah, he told me" She replied.

"Why did you come find me then? I'm...I'm a monster" He told her.

"No! Don't say that, you don't get to say that" Katherine said, turning Derek's head to look at her.

"I know what happened...it was bad. But it's not your fault Derek, you were doing what you thought was best" She continued.

"I was stupid...and my stupidity got Paige killed" He cried.

"You couldn't have known what would happen if Paige was bitten, you just wanted to protect her" She insisted.

"And got her killed instead" Derek sighed.

"Your heart was always in the right place Derek" She told him.

"Doesn't matter" He sighed.

"I think...too much heart has always been your problem Derek" Katherine continued.

**(Author's Note: Sorry, stole that line from Supernatural I know, but it just fit's Derek's character far too well not to use it)**

"How can you not hate me Katherine? After all the terrible things I've done?" He asked her.

"You're not a bad guy Derek. And anyways who am I to judge? I've done my fair share of bad things in the past" She admitted.

"Like what?" He inquired.

"That's a story for another day" She replied.

"Thanks Katherine" Derek said, standing up.

"For what?" Katherine asked.

"For not giving up on me" He told her.

* * *

After they had returned to Derek's loft together and everyone started to leave they both knew there were other things they needed to talk about.

"So...you said we needed to talk about some things before the Alpha's attacked?" Derek asked.

"...Why...just forget about it" She sighed.

"No, what is it?" He inquired.

"Why did you chuck us out Derek? Just, please tell me the real reason" She told him.

"You're my betas. I didn't want you guys getting hurt...lot of good that did" Derek replied.

"But why chuck us out then? It's not like we haven't been in danger before?" She insisted.

"We were attacked. Me and Cora, while you guys were at school. It just seemed like the best thing to do at the time" He admitted.

"You should have told us" She suggested.

"I know, I made the wrong choice again" Derek sighed.

"I forgive you" She admitted.

"Just like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you're still an asshole and I expect grovelling from you for months" She smirked.

"Do you think Isaac will forgive me?" He questioned.

"Yes, but you'll have to give him time. He's still mad at you...but in case you didn't notice he did risk his life for you and few days ago, he still cares" She explained.

"After all this...after the Darach's gone, the Alpha's...do you think you'd want to come back and live here?" He asked.

"If I'm still alive, yes" She told him.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. To any of you. Not anymore" Derek insisted.

"I hope so" She sighed.

"Anyways, going onto subject number two. Ms Blake" Katherine continued.

"What about her?" He questioned.

"I don't like her" She stated.

"And why is that?" Derek asked.

"There's something not right about her...but I know you're not going to listen because you're an idiot" She sighed.

"Hey!" He replied.

"Look you can date whoever you want...but I've got a feeling an 'I told you so' is going to happen not too far in the future" Katherine explained.

"Okay then. Onto subject number three. Aiden" He stated.

"Let me guess? You don't like him?" She smirked.

"Well seeing as he is part of the pack that has been trying to kill us for weeks...I'm not a big fan" He retorted.

"Trust me, he doesn't like you much either" She told him.

"I just think he's dangerous" Derek exclaimed.

"I don't think he would hurt me" She admitted.

"I don't think he would either. But he would hurt other people" Derek insisted.

"Okay, okay. Comments have been taken on board" She sighed.

"...How's Stiles?" Derek inquired.

"Oh my God. Do you not like Stiles either?" She whined.

"He's...I just don't think it would be good for you to get that close to him" He told her.

"Do you just want me to stop talking to the entire male population?" She asked.

"That would be good" He admitted.

"What?...I...okay look we've just got to get over this alright? I've got to make some mistakes and you've got to make some mistakes. That's how people learn" She explained.

"I never realised you were so deep Katherine" Derek smirked.

"Oh shut up" She replied.

"No, really, that was an inspirational speech" He laughed.

"Derek! You just made a joke?" She mock gasped.

"Hey! I can been funny when I want to be" He retorted.

"Oh yeah, you're a real joker" She laughed.

* * *

The next day, Katherine stumbled into the school. She had hardly got any sleep last night. She looked at her timetable and sighed. Of course her first lesson of the day had to be with Ms Blake. She saw Lydia and Allison pulling out a seat for her when she got into the class.

"Rough night?" Allison asked her.

"Something like that. So have I missed anything?" She asked.

Allison quickly filled her in on what Gerard had told her about the Alpha pack and in return Katherine told them about how she found Derek.

"How is he? It must be tough losing a Beta?" Allison inquired.

"It's been tough on all of us...Derek's, well he's been Derek" She sighed.

"Lots of glaring?" Lydia questioned.

"Glaring and disapproval" Katherine replied.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Let's just say Derek's not too happy about my growing relationship with Aiden...or Stiles, or any guy really" She explained.

"How'd you get that impression?" Allison questioned.

"Well I joked that maybe I should stop talking to the entire male population and he said, and I quote 'That would be good'" She told them.

"He actually said that?" Allison asked.

"Yeah" She stated.

"Sounds like someone's a bit jealous" Lydia suggested.

"What? He's not jealous" She replied.

"Katherine, he doesn't want you talking to any guys except for him. He's jealous" Lydia repeated.

"No he's not. He's just...a little over protective" She insisted.

"Over protective of you, because he doesn't want you getting with anyone who isn't him" Lydia explained.

"Uh Lydia. There's one problem with that theory" Katherine told her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Our English teacher" Katherine exclaimed.

"It's a distraction" Lydia told her.

"A distraction from what?" Katherine asked.

"God Katherine, for someone as smart as you, you really are oblivious...It's a distraction from you" Lydia explained.

"Sure it is" Katherine sighed.

"So you're relationship with Aiden? Did I or did I not hear you telling me it was a distraction?" Lydia smirked, knowing she was right.

"I...I didn't mean it like that...I...Sometimes you're just too smart for you own good Lydia" She sighed.

"I know" Lydia said smugly.

Suddenly Katherine's head shot up, and she noticed Isaac had done the same. A familiar scent was in the air...Derek's. She looked around, trying to find where he was and practically growled when she saw where the smell was coming from. Ms Blake was wearing one of Derek's leather jackets. Before she had been turned this wouldn't have seemed like such a big deal, but now it just seemed like a insult.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Who do you think?" Katherine sighed, indicating to Ms Blake.

"Is she wearing what I think she is?" Allison inquired.

"Yes" Katherine replied.

"What's the big deal? She's wearing Derek's jacket, so what?" Lydia questioned, confused.

"It's different if you're a werewolf. Someone outside of a pack, wearing an Alpha's clothes. It's just...not right" Allison admitted.

"I agree" Katherine growled.

"You're not going to wolf out are you?" Lydia asked.

"No, no. Don't worry, I'm not that stupid" She replied.

A few minutes later Ms Blake came over to their desk, handing out the books they were going to be reading.

"Lydia, you're supposed to be the fashion guru of the school aren't you? Is this good?" Ms Blake asked, indicating to the leather jacket.

"I...um, I don't really know" Lydia told her.

"Katherine? What do you think?" She asked her.

"Me? What do I think?...I think it looks...fine" Katherine gritted out.

"Oh, really? That's good" Ms Blake said, smirking as she walked away.

"That bitch is dead" Katherine breathed out, once Ms Blake had gone to another table.

"Don't let it get to you Katherine" Lydia reasoned.

"Ugh, but she. Ugh..." Katherine trailed off, trying to keep in control of her wolf side.

"She did that on purpose" Allison told them.

"No really? How did you guess?" Katherine said sarcastically.

"No. I mean...she shouldn't know how that would affect you. I mean Lydia didn't know and I'm sure she has more knowledge than her" Allison explained.

"You're right, but I'm guessing I'm still the only person who thinks there's something wrong with her" Katherine asked.

"You know what Katherine? You might be on to something" Allison admitted.

"Really?" Katherine said proudly.

"Well you did predict something was off with Matt" Allison exclaimed.

"To be fair anyone could tell he was a psychopath. I mean did you see the clothes he wore? Nobody sane would wear those monstrosities" Lydia laughed.

"He shopped at the same place Scott got all his clothes from" Allison argued.

"Maybe you should be thankful you dumped him then" Lydia smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: Feel like I went a bit off topic this chapter but hey, it made me laugh! Hope you guys enjoyed! Also sorry it took a while to update this chapter:) Next will be on 3x09!


	25. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Katherine sighed as she tried to concentrate on her English work. It was no use, if she wasn't thinking about Boyd's death, she would be thinking of Ms Blake and Derek, or her and Aiden. How did everything turn out so wrong? She was brought out of her thoughts when Stiles and Scott turned around to look at her smugly.

"What now?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"I need to talk to Ethan...and I figured you might be able to get Aiden away from him for a few minutes?" Scott questioned.

"You want me to make out with him in Coach's office?" She sighed.

"That would be good" Scott admitted.

"Ugh, fine. Ms Blake, I need to go to the bathroom?" Katherine shouted out.

"Alright, don't take too long or you'll miss the test" Ms Blake replied.

"You both owe me" Katherine told Stiles and Scott and she got up from her seat and went to find Aiden.

She soon spotted him and grabbed his hand pulling him into Coach's office. Then she started softly kissing him, peppering them down his neck. She raised her arms out to pull his shirt of when he saw the way he was looking at her.

"What's that look for?" She asked.

"It's just...you haven't even spoken to me since..." He trailed off.

"Since your pack killed Boyd?" She stated.

"There was nothing I could do Katherine! I'm not strong enough to go up against Kali and Deucalion" He admitted.

"I know, I know...I'm just upset" She replied.

"Well then we shouldn't be doing this, I don't want you regretting things later" Aiden told her.

"Who knew you were such a gentleman?" She joked.

"Shut up and give me a hug" He sighed, pulling her close to him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly a loud screeching noise broke them from their hold and they both looked to the door to see the werewolves sign for vendetta.

"Who?..." Katherine trailed off.

"Derek" Aiden growled, pushing open the door.

"Where are you?!" Aiden shouted.

"Aiden, stop!" Katherine told him.

"You want to fight Derek, come and get me?" He screamed.

Suddenly Aiden was pushed into one of the lockers and Katherine gasped when she realised that it was Cora who was fighting him. She started slashing at his chest, wildly.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Katherine repeated.

Quickly Aiden got the upper hand, grabbing Cora's wrist and slamming her into the wall, her head making a cracking sound. Aiden stalked towards Cora, claws out when Katherine pushed herself in between the two, grabbing Aiden's shoulders.

"Aiden, Aiden! Look at me! What are you doing?" She questioned as he finally started to calm down.

"I...she came at me" He insisted, as Ethan, Stiles, Scott and Lydia ran into the changing rooms.

"What did you do?" Stiles shouted.

"I didn't do anything" He replied.

"Yeah? Well she's not looking great, brother" Ethan exclaimed.

"She attacked me, I had to get her off me" He insisted.

"C'mon, let's go" Ethan suggested, pulling his brother away from the scene.

"Katherine..." He trailed off, not sure what to say.

After they had helped Cora up, she had insisted she was fine, but Katherine wasn't taking no for an answer and started cleaning a small scratch on her head.

"It's fine" Cora grumbled.

"It's not fine, until I say it is" Katherine retorted.

"Do you want me to call your brother? I'm sure he'll come pick you up" Katherine asked her.

"...Yeah, thanks Katherine" Cora said, giving her a small smile.

"That's alright. I'll just go outside so I can get some signal" She told her, walking out of the fire exit.

She took her phone out of her bag and dialled Derek's number.

"Katherine? Is something wrong?" Derek asked from the other side of the line.

"It's nothing serious, but Cora got in a fight with Aiden" She admitted.

"What happened?!" He questioned.

"I don't know, she just came at him claws out, and then when he threw her off him she hit her head. I think she's probably got a concussion" She explained.

"Where is she?" Derek said, coming up from behind her.

"What...how did you get here so fast?" She inquired.

"I was already at the school" He admitted.

"Why-oh. Nice" Katherine sighed.

"Are you sure Cora's alright?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I think so, she's just inside" Katherine said, holding the door open for Derek.

"C'mon, you're coming home, now" Derek sighed, hauling Cora off to his car.

* * *

Later that day Katherine had decided to stay at the school to watch the music recital. Everyone knew something bad was going to happen, but they just weren't sure what it would be.

"Hey? You okay?" Scott asked as he and Lydia walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm just worried...something really bad is going to happen and unless we figure out what it is..." She trailed off.

"We'll do what we can" Scott comforted her.

"I know" She replied, patting him on the shoulder.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and she saw she had a text from Aiden.

_**Need to talk to you...life or death. Meet in classroom 3A-Aiden**_

She looked over to the front of the hall and saw him staring at her, obviously concerned about something.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"It's Aiden, he says he needs to speak with me, life or death" She explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Scott questioned.

"No, it's okay. You need to stay here" She told them.

"Alright, be careful" Scott replied.

She quickly walked through the school's hallways until she came to classroom 3A. She knew something was wrong instantly. There was a strange smell coming from the classroom and she couldn't hear Aiden anywhere. Worried that he was hurt she entered.

"Aiden? You in here?" She cried out.

She whipped her head around when she started to hear a weird chanting coming from the hall. Figuring Aiden must have left she went to open the door and was surprised to find it was locked. Suddenly she saw a figure coming out of the shadows and sighed when she realised who it was, seeing she had a knife in her hands.

"...It's you isn't it?" She asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner" Ms Blake smirked.

"Well who would have believed me" She admitted.

"True" Ms Blake stated.

"So, what is this? Another sacrifice?" She questioned.

"No, I have someone else in mind. You are more of a bargaining chip" Ms Blake explained, hitting Katherine in the head with the knife.

She fell to the ground, injured. She tried opening her eyes, but they just flickered in and out of focus.

"Why...why are you...doing this?" She mumbled.

"Because for some reason a lot of people seem to care about you" Ms Blake told her.

"What...are you going to do with...me?" She stuttered.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. Not yet anyway" She exclaimed and started chanting some sort of weird spell.

Katherine felt herself growing more tired and found she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Derek..." She trailed off as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Later on, after Ms Blake had tried to sacrifice Lydia and had taken Stile's dad instead they found Katherine in one corner of the dark room.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?" Scott asked as he and Stiles bent down beside her.

"I think so. She's breathing" Stiles said, feeling her pulse.

"Katherine? Hey, can you hear me? Katherine?" He repeated, growing more anxious.

"She looks sick" Lydia stated from behind them.

"But...werewolves can't get sick" Stiles explained, confused.

"We should get her to the hospital. They might know what to do" Scott told them as he picked her up.

Once they arrived at the hospital the doctors checked her over and cleaned her wound.

"What's wrong with her?" Stiles asked them.

"We're not really sure. It's like her life force is being drained..." One of the doctor's trailed off, leaving the room.

"She'll be okay Stiles. She's Katherine" Scott insisted.

"What if she's not? What if my dad's not? I can't lose them Scott" Stiles admitted, a tear rolling down his face.

"She's strong and so is your dad...but we need to go Stiles if we want to save them" Scott explained.

* * *

Derek was reading a book when he got the phone call from Peter.

"Derek, you need to get to the hospital right away. It's Katherine" Peter told him.

That was all he needed to hear before he got into his car and sped off to the hospital.

When he got there he found Peter nowhere to be found but soon found Scott's mum.

"You're here about Katherine?" She suggested.

"Yes, where is she?" He urged.

"This way. We're not sure what's wrong with her Derek, but...it's not looking too good" She admitted, opening the door to her room.

"I'll leave you two alone" She told him shutting the door.

He walked over to her bed slowly and sat down. She had a bandage over her head and looked even paler than usual. He looked to his side to hear her heart monitor beeping slowly. He picked up her cold hand between both of his and held it up to his face, praying that she would be okay. A while later she woke up, confused.

"...Derek?" She questioned.

"Hey. Hey, I'm here" Derek said, standing up.

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"We don't really know...you were attacked by someone" Derek admitted.

"Oh my God, the Darach!" Katherine realised.

"What? It was the Darach that attacked you?" He asked.

"Derek, I know who the Darach is...but you're not going to like it" She told him.

"Who?" He questioned.

"It's Jennifer...I'm sorry Derek" She sighed.

"I...she did this?" He inquired, sitting back down in shock.

"Yeah" Katherine stated.

"Guess you're going to tell me I told you so then" Derek sighed.

"No I'm not...but you need to go find her. You'll be the first person she goes to" Katherine explained.

"No! I'm not leaving you" He argued.

"Then more people are going to die" She replied.

"I'm not going...she might come back to hurt you" He insisted.

"Please Derek...just get someone else to stay?" She suggested.

"Alright...I'll call Peter" He told her, picking up his phone.

"Peter I need you to get to the hospital. ASAP" Derek ordered.

"Well that's good then nephew, because I'm already here" Peter said, walking through the door.

"I was the one who called you about Katherine remember?" He continued.

"How'd you know?" Derek inquired.

"I have my sources. Now go, you need to find the Darach" Peter insisted.

"Alright but if you hurt her-" Derek was cut off.

"I don't know if you've realised yet nephew but I do actually care about this girl" Peter admitted.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because you do" Peter explained.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, protect her with your life" Derek told him, quickly kissing Katherine on the forehead and walking out of the room.

* * *

Scott and Stiles had realised that the first place Ms Blake would go is to Derek's loft, so they stormed over there as soon as possible.

"Where is she? Is she here?!" Stiles shouted.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"That bitch, Ms Blake" Stiles answered.

"You know?" Derek questioned.

"Yes we...wait how do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Peter told me she was at the hospital and she explained what had happened" Derek told them.

"She was awake?" Scott questioned.

"Yes, for a bit" Derek stated.

"Derek, we need your help" Scott explained.

"I'll do whatever you want me to" Derek told him.

It wasn't long before Ms Blake showed up, expecting Derek to welcome her with open arms.

"Derek? Are you here?" She called out.

"I'm here" He said from behind her.

"Oh Derek, something's happened, people are-" She was cut off by Derek putting a clawed hand up.

"...Their already here, aren't they?" She continued, seeing Scott and Stiles come out of the shadows.

"We told him you're the one killing people" Scott told her.

"Oh that's right? Committing human sacrifices? Cutting people's throats? Yeah, I probably do that in my lunch hour. That way I can get back to teaching high school English for the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense" She insisted.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles cried.

"How should I know? C'mon Derek, you can't believe this?" She questioned.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles father?" He replied.

"No" She stated.

"Ask her what she's done to Katherine?" Scott inquired.

"Katherine? I don't know anything about that" She told them.

"Well then what do you know?" Derek shouted.

"I know that these boys, for whatever reason are filling your head with ridiculous stories. And one they can't prove" She insisted.

"What if we can?" Scott suggested, taking a bag out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Ms Blake questioned.

"My boss told me...it's a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it...and it can be used against you" Scott explained, throwing the substance at her.

She instantly started to change, her face becoming discoloured and scars appearing. She didn't even look human. She soon changed back, angry.

"Mistletoe?" She inquired.

Suddenly Derek grabbed her by the neck and took her off the ground, strangling her.

"Derek!...Wait, wait. You need me" She insisted.

"What are you?" He snarled.

"The only person who can save Katherine" She told him.

He let her body drop to the ground.

"Who's with her now?" She asked them.

"Peter" Derek admitted.

"What? What's Peter doing there?" Scott asked.

"He heard what had happened. Believe it or not, but I think he does actually care about Katherine" Derek explained.

"Call him!" She ordered.

* * *

"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood with one other alarming substance" Peter told him.

"Mistletoe" Derek realised.

"How'd you know that?" Peter asked as Derek hung up, grabbing Ms Blake's neck again and squeezing it.

"Derek! Derek, what are you doing?" Scott shouted.

"Her life...it's in my hands" Ms Blake stuttered; only making Derek's grip grow stronger.

"Derek, stop!" Stiles shouted.

"Stilinski, you'll never find your dad...and your best friend will die" Ms Blake taunted.

"Derek! Derek!" Scott screamed as Derek finally let her go.

"That's right, you need me all of you" Ms Blake smirked.

"Why? Why her of all people?" Derek asked, as they got into the car.

"Because I know how much you care about her, you'd do anything for her, and I need you to do anything I ask" She explained.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital Katherine wasn't getting any better and had now picked up a fever. Peter was frantically trying to cool her down by putting a cold cloth on her head.

"C'mon Katherine, if something happens to you while I'm here, I'm dead. You don't want Derek to kill me do you?" Peter joked, hoping Katherine could hear him.

"Hey, anyone want to tell me when they're getting my friend out of here?" Peter shouted as a doctor ran past him.

"Sorry, but she wasn't...uh...you're supposed to be dead" Melissa said in shock when she saw him.

"I get that a lot actually" Peter replied.

Suddenly Katherine's eyes opened and she sat up, puking up more black blood.

"What's wrong with her?" Melissa asked.

"We don't know" Peter admitted, worried.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's a bit short! Also you might have noticed I mixed a few scenes from episode 3x10 in here because I thought they made more sense, so I hope that didn't confuse people:) And yes I have also changed Katherine being the one who's sick rather than Cora because I never really understood how Cora got hurt in the first place etc and there are going to be some cute scenes coming up with her and Derek because of it;) Send me any messages or reviews you have! Next chapter is based on 3x10!


	26. The Overlooked

They soon arrived at the hospital where Katherine was being cared for and they all rushed in to find her.

"Scott? Scott! What're you doing here? The hospital's being evacuated" Scott's mother informed him when she saw the group walking through the hospital's reception.

"We're here for Katherine" Scott replied.

"What, all of you? Stiles, why do you have my bat?" Melissa questioned.

"Mum, trust me on this. You need to get out of here now" Scott pleaded with his mother.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes, the other's twenty. Katherine needs to be on one of those, they're picking people up at the basement garage" She explained.

"Got it" Scott said, running up to meet with the others.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash Derek, I'm here to help you" Ms Blake told him.

Derek wouldn't reply and soon they entered a lift taking them to the floor Katherine was on. Once the lift had stopped Derek grabbed onto her arm and pulled her through the hallway to Katherine's room. They were all surprised to find no one was there. All that was left was a puddle of black blood, which led further down the corridor. Suddenly Peter was thrown through one of the doors landing on his back.

"We've got a problem. A big problem" He said, indicating to Ethan and Aiden at the end of the corridor who had now transfused together.

Derek started wolfing out and ran at them, dodging a few punches until he was thrown into the wall by the stronger Alpha's. Scott quickly joined the fight, punching them in the face. Stiles spotted Katherine on one of the hospital trolleys, unconscious. He helped Peter up and they both ran to Katherine's side.

"Ethan! Aiden! Stop, you don't know what you're doing!" Scott stuttered.

"All we want is her!" The twins said, spotting Ms Blake trying to leave by the lift. They quickly dropped Scott and started running after her.

The rest of them ran further into the building, Peter carrying Katherine.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Derek shouted at them.

Stiles decided that they weren't going to make it if they kept running at that they needed to fight. He stood by the door and when the twins came past he hit them over the head with the bat. He gasped in surprise as it smashed to pieces, running over to join the others. Thinking fast, Scott jumped to the ceiling bringing one of the lights onto the Alpha's head, leaving them unconscious. They ran out of the room to join Peter.

* * *

"You hesitated" Aiden stated as they walked down the hallway to find the others.

"I pulled back. There's a difference" Ethan replied.

"We need to take any chance we have to get rid of Ms Blake!" Aiden insisted.

"Look I know you're angry about what she's done to Katherine but-" Ethan was cut off by Aiden pushing him into a wall.

"You don't know how I feel" Aiden sighed, walking off.

Meanwhile the others had found a place to hide at the moment and Peter carefully laid Katherine onto one of the tables.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked.

"He's close" Derek answered.

"Well, where's Ms Blake? What do you mean? Like, she's gone? You kidding Scott!" Stiles shouted.

"Sh, quiet!" Derek insisted.

"Me be quiet? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic mass murdering girlfriend, the second you've dated by the way...has my dad tied up somewhere waiting to be ritually sacrificed. Not to mention putting a weird spell on my best friend which is slowly killing her!" He retorted.

"Stiles, they're still out there" Scott said, trying to get in between the two.

And...and they want her right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Katherine are both dead!" Stiles told him.

"Not yet...is she really dying?" Scott asked Peter who was at her side.

"She's definitely not getting any better" Peter admitted worried.

"There has to be something we can do, we have to help her" Scott insisted.

"You can't...only I can. I can save her and tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is" Ms Blake stated, as she walked through the door.

"There are a pack of Alpha's in this hospital who want me to dead. So I'll help you, only when I'm out of here and safe...Only then" She continued.

Angrily, Derek pushed past a table near him and ran forward, about to attack Ms Blake.

"Wait!" Scott said, pushing him back.

"She was trying to get out!" Derek said, pointing at her.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that" Ms Blake insisted.

"If you want to show that you're one of the good guys then heal her!" Stiles suggested.

"Not until I'm safe" She stated.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her" Peter said, angry at her for hurting one of the only people that he thought of as pack.

"Works for me" Derek growled.

"Um, excuse me? Could I have your attention? Deucalion requests that you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have 10 minutes" Melissa McCall explained over the hospital speakers.

"He's not going to hurt her" Ms Blake insisted.

"Shut up" Derek told her.

"He won't. Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true" She suggested.

"What does she mean?" Derek asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack" She explained.

"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest Alpha's to his ranks" Ms Blake continued.

"A True Alpha" Peter realised.

"What's that?" Stiles questioned.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal power. One that can arise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott" Peter told them.

"It doesn't matter, we still need to get her out of here" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott, your mum..." Stiles trailed off.

"My mum said there's an ambulance coming in twenty minutes, we can get Katherine out that way" Scott insisted.

"The twins aren't just going to let us walk out" Derek sighed.

"I'll distract them" Scott replied.

"You mean fight them?" Derek inquired.

"Whatever I have to do" Scott admitted.

"I'm not leaving Katherine" Derek stated.

"Good, because I wasn't leaving without you anyway" Ms Blake admitted.

"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to go out there with an advantage" Peter told them.

"An advantage? Like what, you mean a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat" Peter replied.

* * *

Five minutes later and Peter and Scott had run outside to distract the Alpha's while Derek, Stiles and Ms Blake helped get Katherine to the ambulance outside.

"It's still here!" Stiles shouted out, as Derek carried Katherine over to the vehicle.

Stiles quickly opened the ambulance up, helping Derek to carefully lay her onto one of the beds inside.

"Derek, over here" Ms Blake said, seeing one of the paramedics dead on the floor.

"Julia...It is you" Kali realised as she walked into view, holding the keys to the ambulance.

Stiles quickly closed the doors, not wanting Katherine to get hurt.

"You can't beat her on your own" Ms Blake insisted.

"That's why we're going to run" Derek retorted, as they both sprinted back into the hospital with Kali following behind them.

"Okay, okay. We're okay. Are you okay? Wh...why does it look like you're not breathing?" Stiles questioned, resting his head above Katherine, and felt no breath coming from her.

"...Because you aren't breathing are you? Oh no. Oh God, no, no, no" Stiles mumbled.

"Okay, okay. You can do this. Here we go. Tilt the head, fingers on the chin, clear the throat. Great, nothing...I see nothing...Okay, all right, so just pinch the nose and blow..." Stiles trailed off, pressing his lips to Katherine's and blowing.

"Oh, come on. Come on Katherine!" Stiles willed, but still nothing.

"Come on. Come on! Breathe, breathe Katherine!" Stiles said, panicking.

Suddenly Katherine let out a harsh breath, coughing.

"Oh...You know next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake" Stile sighed.

* * *

"You just hold on a little longer okay? Scott will get us out of this" Stiles told her, holding her hand.

He jumped backwards when he saw the Twins looking around the garage and hid behind the door. They soon ran off, and Peter and Scott came running into view.

"Stiles! Stiles, open the door!" Scott insisted.

"Yeah, sorry" Stiles mumbled, pulling the door open.

"Help me get him in" Scott ordered, handing him a wounded Peter.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked.

"I have to go back for them and my mum" He replied.

"Okay, two problems, Kali's got the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins like 30 seconds ago" Stiles explained.

"Stay here" Scott insisted, before running back into the hospital.

Scott soon found the Argents and Isaac and they all came up with a plan, to find Derek and Jennifer and get Katherine out. As soon as Allison had lured the Alpha's away by pretending to be Ms Blake, Isaac drove their car to the garage to get Katherine.

"Come on!" Isaac called out.

Peter and Stiles helped put Katherine into the car quickly.

"Stiles? Let's go!" Isaac insisted when he saw that he was staring at a piece of paper on the ambulance door.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouted, when he ran off to try to help Scott, realising that Ms Blake was going to try to kidnap his mum.

"Come on! We've got to go. Drive you idiot!" Peter grumbled from the back seat.

"I can't. Not without Scott" Isaac exclaimed.

"Come on! You want the Argents dead too? Make a choice!" Peter insisted.

Suddenly the Alpha's came into view behind the car and Isaac realised that they had to go.

"Oh, for the love of God! Go, now!" Peter shouted, as Isaac revved the engine and drove off.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay guys, I'm really sorry I know this was a pretty bad chapter, but I just couldn't really find much to write about, so it's mostly just real dialogue from the show. Hopefully I'll be able to write more next chapter, because there will be more Derek/Katherine scenes. Also I'm starting College tomorrow, so I'm not sure when I will be able to write this story. I do really want to continue it though, so for now all I can say is that the updates might take longer because I will have a lot of work to do. I hope you guys can understand this:) Lastly, I would love to talk to you guys about the finale. I have to admit I cried like all the way through the first half, even though I knew Derek wasn't really going to die and just ugh! The whole werewolf transformation and killing that berserker (naked;)). I can't even find the words aha. As always, please review! Next chapter will be on 3x11:)


	27. Alpha Pact

Derek groaned as he heard someone calling out his name.

"Derek! Derek, come on!" Stiles shouted, slapping his face.

Derek's eyes widened when he caught Stiles' fist just as he was about to hit him.

"Where is she?" Derek questioned.

"Jennifer? Gone, with Scott's mum" Stiles replied.

"She took her?" He asked.

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion. The police are coming and we've got to get you the hell out of here, okay?" Stiles told him.

"Wait...what about Katherine?" He questioned.

Derek and Stiles then ran outside to find Katherine and the others. Derek rushed over to the car and pulled Katherine out carefully, worried when he saw she had got worse.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison inquired.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's going to hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now" Derek urged.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa" Derek explained.

"What about Scott?" Allison questioned, as Derek ignored her, placing Katherine in the back seat.

"Derek, where's Scott?!" Allison insisted.

"He went with Deucalion" Derek admitted.

* * *

Soon Isaac was driving them back to the loft, as Derek impatiently looked after Katherine in the back.

"Do you think you could go any faster?" Derek asked, irritated.

"Derek, I'm going as fast as I can" Isaac replied.

He looked down to where Katherine's head was in his lap, she was looking even more sick than earlier.

"She'll be okay" Isaac told him.

"We don't know that" Derek sighed, as they parked outside the loft.

He quickly carried Katherine up the stairs, bridal style, and placed her down on the bed in the front room.

"How is she?" Peter asked, coming down the stairs.

"Worse I think. Where the hell were you?" Derek retorted.

"I thought it was better for me to leave before the Argents turned up" Peter explained.

Suddenly Katherine started wincing obviously in pain and Derek put a cool cloth on her head, hoping to cool her fever down.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac said sadly.

"I don't know" Derek replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know" Derek sighed.

"Want to figure something out? Because while we were all out there trying to help people from getting killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer? Do you know how many people she's killed? Boyd is dead, Katherine is dying, and you are doing nothing!" Isaac shouted.

"Why'd you do this to us Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored?...Were you lonely?" Isaac continued.

"Maybe...I told Katherine I would look after her. I'll help the others once I know how to help her" Derek explained.

"The full moon's coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead, so I'm going to try to help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing" Isaac spat, as he slammed the door of the loft and left.

"I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another" Peter explained.

"Scott's not an Alpha yet" Derek exclaimed.

"But he's on his way isn't he?" Peter said ominously, before leaving as well.

"Please wake up Katherine...I need you. You'd know what to do" Derek sighed, holding Katherine's hands.

* * *

Later on when Peter had come back Derek was growing more and more anxious by the second. He couldn't stand to listen to Katherine's pain anymore. He reached out for her arm and started leeching the pain from her, wincing in pain. He heard her let out a sigh of relief and continued to take more of her pain.

"Careful" Peter warned.

"Don't worry...I know going too far could kill me" He panted.

"That's not exactly what I meant..." Peter trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"I've heard it's only something an Alpha can do, and with good reason" Peter told him.

"Which is?" Derek asked.

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it, they bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing" Peter explained.

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her then just tell me" Derek insisted.

"I'm telling you...I've heard it's possible" Peter replied.

"How?" Derek questioned

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the colour of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red" Peter announced.

"If I can save her..." Derek trailed off.

"If...I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you" Peter told him.

"How do I do it? By taking more of her pain?" Derek asked.

"And then some...because there's a cost" Peter replied.

* * *

Later after Peter had explained that by doing this he would become a Beta again and Scott would most likely become Alpha if he was still alive, but Derek still insisted on doing it.

"I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else your losing" Peter told him, holding him back.

"I don't care about power, not anymore" Derek admitted.

"What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're going to fare as a beta?" Peter explained.

"I don't care, if it saves Katherine...I just don't care" Derek insisted.

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Katherine would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was going to have you do at the hospital" Peter continued.

"Why?" Derek questioned.

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you. She needs you on her side" Peter suggested.

"I need to do this" Derek retorted.

* * *

Lydia ran to Derek's loft as quick as she could to find out the location of the Nemeton. She was surprised to see that it was Peter who had opened the door.

"You" She realised.

"Me" Peter sighed.

"You" Lydia repeated, still shocked.

"Derek we have a visitor" He called into the loft.

Lydia pushed past Peter and walked over to where Derek was sitting by Katherine's side.

"Has she got any better?" Lydia asked.

"No...She's worse" Derek admitted.

"We can't let her die. She and Allison are my best friends" Lydia insisted, holding Katherine's hand.

"I'm not going to let her die" Derek replied.

"We have a plan...a bad one, but it's still a plan" Peter told her.

"And what is this plan?" She questioned.

"I'll use my Alpha spark to heal her" Derek explained.

"What do you mean 'use it'?" Lydia inquired.

"He means he'll be a beta" Peter announced.

"And Katherine will get better?" She asked.

"Hopefully...it doesn't always work" Peter interjected.

"It will work" Derek insisted.

"I'm guessing there's another reason why you're here?" Peter asked.

"We need to find the Nemeton, it's where the sacrifices are going to be" Lydia explained.

"Oh..." Peter trailed off.

"What now?" Lydia questioned.

"We..don't know where it is" Peter admitted.

"You don't know where it is? But Stiles said you had been there before" Lydia told them.

"We have. But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia... Derek's mother and my older sister... decided that she didn't ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us" Peter explained.

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia asked.

"Don't know, guess your little band of teenagers will have to figure something out" Peter said, walking up the stairs.

"Well that was helpful" Lydia sighed.

"I'm sorry Lydia...it's just..." Derek trailed off.

"I know, you need to look after Katherine. I get it Derek" Lydia told him.

"Do you think it'll work?" He inquired.

"Katherine's a fighter...and so are you" Lydia replied.

"Thanks" Derek sighed.

"Oh, I almost forgot I've got Katherine's phone. She gave it to me before..." Lydia trailed off.

"It's been going off practically nonstop" She continued, handing it to Derek, who saw there were 34 missed calls from Aiden and double the amount of texts.

"Take care of her" Lydia told him.

"I will" Derek said, looking down at Katherine.

"I know, she couldn't be in better hands" Lydia smiled, walking out of the loft.

* * *

Throughout the evening Katherine continued to get worse until the point she could hardly breathe.

"It's got to be now" Derek told Peter.

"Are you sure you can live with the consequences? Facing Kali as a Beta?" Peter asked.

"I won't be able to live with myself if I let her die...besides it's a Luna Eclipse, we're all going to be powerless" Derek explained.

Derek reached out, pushing a bit of hair out of Katherine's face, and memorising it, knowing this could be the last time he would see her. He pulled her hand into both of his, holding it tightly and started to take the pain away. Katherine's eyes opened, feeling the pain being removed. It soon leeched up his arm, getting more and more painful by the second. Suddenly he let out a roar and felt his eyes changing before everything went black. Peter grabbed onto Derek's arms just before he could fall and checked his pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse.

"What...what's going on...Oh my God, Derek" Katherine said, reaching out for him and laying him on the wall.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" She questioned.

"He healed you, and yes he'll be okay but..." Peter trailed off.

"But what?" Katherine asked.

"He's not an Alpha anymore...he gave it up to save you" Peter explained.

"...He's going to be alright though?" Katherine inquired.

"Until Kali comes and rips his throat out" Peter suggested.

"I'd like to see her try" Katherine growled.

"Down tiger, you've only just woken up. You're going to be weak" Peter insisted.

"I'm not being left out of another fight" Katherine told him.

"Ugh, you're both so stubborn" Peter sighed.

"Where's everyone else?" Katherine questioned.

"I heard Lydia say that Stiles, Allison and Scott were sacrificing themselves to find out where their parents are being held and your little boyfriend is pinning over you" Peter explained.

"What?!...Ugh, I'm gone for a few days and the whole world goes to hell" Katherine grumbled.

"Oh, here's your phone...next time you almost die, remember to put your phone on silent so we don't have to hear it ringing every second of the day" Peter smirked.

"You're just jealous that I have friends" Katherine replied, taking the phone.

Her eyebrows shot up when she saw how many texts and calls she had got from Aiden.

"I think you better tell him you're out of the woods" Peter told her.

She picked up her phone and dialled his number, hearing it go to voicemail.

"Uh, hey, it's me. So just to tell you...I'm not dying I guess...so yeah call me..." Katherine trailed off.

"Here, you should give him some of this" Peter said, handing her a bottle of water.

"Careful Peter, people might start to think you actually care" Katherine laughed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay Katherine's back! It's been really weird trying to write this out with her being unconscious but hey I still think it turned out well. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:) Next chapter will be based on 3x12, the season finale! And then onto season 3B, which I have a really exciting storyline set up for...


	28. Lunar Eclipse

Katherine carefully tilted Derek's head up and poured the water into his mouth. He immediately woke up, dazed.

"You're okay?" He asked, seeing Katherine by his side.

"I'm doing much better than you right now...and all because of you" Katherine smiled, pushing some stray hair from his face.

"Hopefully not all for nothing. The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, And there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb" Peter exclaimed.

"I'll be fine in a few hours" Derek insisted.

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all you have" Peter replied.

* * *

Not long after Aiden came running into the loft, surprised to see Katherine up on her feet again.

"I'm glad you're okay" He said, pulling her into a hug.

"Pft, takes more than some druid bitch to kill me" She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Derek questioned him.

"We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali's going to sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her" Aiden explained.

"Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter asked.

"You want me to run?" Derek inquired.

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town" Peter explained.

"Cora?" Derek asked.

"This isn't my fight Derek...I don't want to die for this" Cora admitted.

"There you go, you both leave" Peter insisted.

"What? I'm not going without Katherine" Derek told him.

"Well I'm staying, because this is something I would die for" Katherine explained.

"Derek, Katherine will be fine okay? Aiden's going to be here and he's a hell of a lot stronger than you are right now" Peter exclaimed.

"Look whatever we're going to do, we need to decide now" Cora insisted.

"You need to get your sister out of here Derek" Katherine told him.

"Alright, aright. Come on, if we're going, we're going now" Derek said, ushering Cora out of the loft.

"You protect her with your life" Derek warned Aiden as he left.

* * *

Soon Kali arrived with Ethan, and angrily tore the alarm off the wall.

"Where is he?" She growled.

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands. You know, the normal werewolf afternoon" Katherine exclaimed.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali questioned.

"Someone who's in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral" Katherine said sarcastically.

A low growl was heard from Aiden, as if warning Kali.

"Did someone take their little assignment to seriously?" Kali asked.

"Katherine's not the problem" Aiden insisted.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie" Kali suggested.

Suddenly a loud bang erupted from the roof and someone jumped through the glass ceiling landing on the floor. Aiden quickly pulled Katherine out of the way of the glass debris, pulling her close to him.

"So...who wants' to go first?" Ms Blake asked.

Kali leaped towards Ms Blake and started trying to claw at her, but was too slow every time. She pushed her out of the way with her super strength. Aiden and Ethan quickly pulled their shirts off and started shifting together. But before they could finish Ms Blake pulled them apart and few them into the walls. Katherine stood up, about to run over to them when Kali pushed her way in front of Ms Blake.

"That's right, kali. Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, To be able to look normal?" Ms Blake inquired.

"I don't care" Kali replied.

"It takes power. Power like this" Ms Blake explained, raising her arms and pulling the glass shards up from the floor using telekinesis.

"I...I should've...I should've ripped your head off" Kali shouted as the glass shards were thrown at her, impaling her.

Ms Blake turned around facing Katherine who was still in shock. The twins meanwhile had been shifting together and now had been able to join. They ran at her, claws out while she easily dodged their blow. Once they had their back to her, she twisted her arm around, snapping their necks. Katherine gasped as their bodies fell to the ground.

"What's that line coach likes to say? The bigger they are, the harder they fall" Ms Blake smirked.

She stalked towards Katherine, as she tried to back away.

"What do you want from me?" Katherine asked.

"I need Derek back here...and I know just how to do it" Ms Blake smirked as she let her real face be shown, making Katherine scream.

Meanwhile, after almost leaving Beacon Hills, Derek and Cora heard Katherine's scream.

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked.

"Katherine...something bad must have happened for us to be able to hear her from here. We need to go back" Derek explained, turning the car around.

* * *

Soon Derek and Cora had returned to the loft and were shocked to see Kali and the Twin's dead bodies on the floor. Katherine was beside's the Twins body, tears in her eyes.

"Derek...good you're here" Ms Blake said as she saw them.

"Why did you do this?" Derek asked, as Cora ran over to Katherine to see if she was hurt.

"I did this for you" Ms Blake told him.

"For me?" He said, obviously not believing her.

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim" Ms Blake insisted.

"Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Derek shouted.

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother and Stiles' father" Ms Blake explained.

"How?" Derek questioned.

"I need a guardian. That's that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take...or you" Ms Blake told him.

"I can't help you. I'm not even an Alpha anymore" Derek insisted.

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion, in the right place at the right time" Ms Blake exclaimed.

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" Derek questioned.

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And if he's got Scott with him I don't stand a chance, unless I have you" She explained.

"Derek, don't trust her" Katherine warned from behind them.

"I have the eclipse in my favour, But the moon's only going to be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me" Ms Blake insisted.

"I'll go with you" Derek told her.

"Derek, don't! She's using you" Cora said angrily.

"I've got no choice" Derek said, walking out the loft with Ms Blake.

* * *

A few minutes later and Cora was urging Katherine to get up.

"We have to get going. Katherine, we can get help" Cora insisted.

"From who?" Katherine asked, slowly standing up.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here" Cora exclaimed.

Suddenly a soft crackling sound was heard from behind them and they saw that Aiden and Ethan had split. Both girls ran to them, and gasped realising they were still alive. Cora then quickly drove them to Deaton's who immediately opened the door for them when he saw them coming. They carefully placed Aiden and Ethan onto the surgical tables.

"Can you save them?" Katherine cried.

"Only if they start healing on their own" Deaton admitted.

Luckily both the wolves were strong and did start healing on their own. Katherine helped wipe the blood away from Aiden's face and neck as he started to wake up.

"I knew" Aiden stated.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"I knew you liked me" Aiden smiled, kissing her arm.

"Woah, what's happening?" Cora suddenly said.

"It's the eclipse" Deaton told them.

"But...Scott and Derek...they're going to be powerless" Katherine realised.

"...Scott's smart. He'll figure something out" Deaton suggested.

"Well two heads are better than one" Katherine said, putting her jacket on.

"Katherine, you can't go!" Cora insisted.

"Look, I'm going okay there's no way you can stop me" Katherine explained.

"And how are you going to get there without your werewolf speed?" Deaton questioned

"Cora...I'm taking the car" Katherine stated.

"What, you can't even drive?!" Cora told her.

"I think that's the least of our problems right now" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up and get better" Katherine said, quickly kissing Aiden on the cheek and left the vets.

* * *

She drove as fast as she could to where she knew they would be...where it had all started with the Alpha pack..

"Woah..." She trailed off as the car ran over a dustbin.

She quickly reached the distillery and jumped out of the car, running inside. She saw Ms Blake violently hitting Derek into the wall. She ran up to her and pulled her off of him. She quickly got up and grabbed her by the neck. Feeling a rush of power, Katherine growled, her fangs out. Ms Blake let go instantly shocked. They all looked up to the sky and realised the Eclipse was still on.

"How...how are you doing that?" Ms Blake asked.

"I don't know..." Katherine trailed off confused.

"You couldn't-the moon gives you your power...how...?" Ms Blake stuttered.

"Guess I get my power from somewhere else" Katherine said, lunging at Ms Blake and attacking her.

Soon the Eclipse had finished and Katherine through Ms Blake to the ground. Suddenly Ms Blake pulled a bag out from her pocket and it spread all around her, protecting her.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf" Ms Blake explained.

Scott slowly raised his hands, touching the invisible barrier and started to push through it.

"You've tried this before Scott. I don't remember you having much success" Ms Blake smirked.

The smirk was washed off her face when Scott's eyes suddenly changed red and he managed to break the barrier.

"How did you do that?" Ms Blake questioned.

"I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes" Scott warned her.

"I won't change the colour of my eyes...so allow me" Deucalion growled as he ran forward and cut Ms Blake's throat with his claws.

After Ms Blake had died, Scott phoned up Stiles to check if everyone was alright. To their relief nobody was hurt. Then they had to decide Deucalion's fate.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once" Derek admitted.

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, because you'll never see us coming" Scott explained, as they left the building.

* * *

It was the next day and Katherine was eating her breakfast when Stiles came down to talk to her.

"Hey, how are you?" Stiles asked her.

"...Okay I guess. It's weird knowing that I've been in a coma for the last few days" Katherine admitted.

"Well I'm glad your back. I missed you" Stiles said hugging her.

"Aw, Stiles" Katherine smirked.

"Shut up...oh you haven't heard the news have you?" Stiles asked.

"What news?" She questioned.

"I kissed Lydia...well she kissed me but-" Stiles was cut off by Katherine's excited squeal.

"Ah! Oh my god, you guys are too cute. I want to hear all the details at school" Katherine laughed.

"Why am I not surprised...talking of details, what was Scott talking about? He told me that you wolfed out when the Eclipse was on" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah...I don't know it was weird..." She trailed off.

"Oh well, that's a problem for another day. See you in school" Stiles told her, picking up his bag.

"All right...have fun with Lydia" Katherine winked.

She slowly walked up the stairs to her temporary bedroom, about to put her make up on when she saw the window was open. She crossed the room and closed it, confident that she had closed it before having her breakfast. She looked around the room and spotted a piece of paper on the bed. Cautiously picking it up, she read it.

_**Dear Katherine,**_

_**I'm sorry. That's all I can think to say really. By the time you read this Cora and I will have already left Beacon Hills. I know I'm a coward for not saying goodbye, but I knew I wouldn't leave if I saw you. Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I hope I wasn't too disappointing an Alpha, but I know Scott will be much better for you and Isaac. Cora needs to leave this place and so do I. I'm not sure if I'm coming back, but I hope your still here if I do. Take care, Katherine.**_

_**Love Derek.**_

_**P.S. Tell Aiden if he treats you badly I'm going to rip his throat out...with my teeth.**_

Katherine slowly put the letter down, wiping a stray tear from her face. She understood why he had to leave, but she was still going to miss him.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" The Sheriff asked her, as he entered the room.

"...Yeah, so it sounds like I'm going to be staying here longer than I thought" Katherine sniffled.

"Oh sweetheart. Come here" The Sheriff said, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

**Author's Notes about upcoming chapters, please read!**: Woo, finished season 3A! Okay so here's the thing, because Derek's not in any of the episodes until 3x16 I'm going to start the new season from there. The next chapter is going to be set in between 3x12 and 3x16 and is going to deal with how Katherine's dealt with Derek being gone and his return. Sorry if you guys are upset about this but I just don't see the point. As I've said before I'm really excited to write about season 3B because I've got a plot twist I'm going to put in. But I won't spoiler that now;) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	29. Return

It had been a month since Derek had left and things had gradually got worse in Beacon Hills. Scott was suffering from night terrors, Allison was hallucinating and Scott was having a hard time keeping his wolf in control. Katherine was having the same problem as Stiles, the nightmares had started up as soon as Derek left and they had just got worse ever since. She felt bad for the Sheriff having to deal with two teenagers screaming their heads off every night. On the bright side there was a new girl called Kira who had come to their school. Everyone could tell her and Scott immediately hit it off. Isaac and Allison had been growing closer as well, which Katherine thought was adorable. She wasn't sure what Stiles and Lydia's relationship was about at the moment, but they certainly helped each other through some tough times. Aiden had gone AWOL for a while, but turned about a week ago and they had started dating again.

"So are you and Aiden a couple or what?" Lydia asked her, at school.

"Uh...I don't know, it's like we both care for each other and well you know his abs are dreamy...but..." Katherine trailed off.

"But he's not Derek?" Lydia smirked.

"Derek's gone, Lyds. I'm moving on" Katherine stated.

"Oh really...is that his leather jacket you're wearing?" She replied.

"...It's a nice jacket, alright?" Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, is there romance on the cards with you and Stiles?" Katherine winked.

"I don't know. Part of me just wants us to be friends and the other part of me..." She trailed off.

"Wants' to rip his clothes off?" Katherine suggested, which made Lydia roll her eyes.

"Hey guys" Kira smiled shyly, walking over to them.

"Oh hey, Kira" Katherine replied.

"Are you guys going to English?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you want to sit with us?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes!...I mean, yeah that'd be nice" She said, awkwardly.

"So...Scott, huh?" Katherine smirked when they sat down.

"What about him?" She asked.

"You like him, don't you?" She inquired.

"No...I don't know what you're talking about" Kira blushed.

"Adorable. Look Scott obviously likes you too, but it might take a while for you guys to actually get together" Katherine told her.

"How come?" She asked.

"He's still getting over his ex, Allison" She explained.

"Oh..." Kira trailed off.

"But he definitely likes you...you just need to give him time" Katherine suggested.

"Yeah, but not too much time. Or he'll never know you liked him and will run away with his sister in tow...right Katherine?" Lydia smirked.

"Zip it" Katherine glared.

* * *

At lunch Katherine spotted Isaac and Allison in the canteen and couldn't help but go over to them.

"So, how are my favourite lovebirds?" Katherine smiled, sitting down next to Allison.

"I, what...I..." Isaac stuttered.

"Oh yes, I forgot you two have a completely platonic relationship...except for the long stares, constant touching, flirting..." Katherine trailed off laughing.

"Not to mention all the eye sex" Stiles said, sitting beside Katherine.

"We do not!" Allison shrieked.

"Cute guys, real cute" Stiles laughed.

"Well maybe we would get together quicker if people stopped getting in the way" Isaac hinted.

"And that's our cue to leave. C'mon Stiles" Katherine said, pulling him out of the canteen.

"So I heard Aiden's back?" Stiles asked.

"Yes he is" Katherine stated.

"Are you and him?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I guess so" Katherine replied.

"But you still have feelings for...you know who?" Stiles questioned.

"Ugh, can everyone stop asking me that! He's left, I'm still here. I've moved on" Katherine exclaimed.

"...Isn't that Derek's-" Stiles was cut off by Katherine.

"Yes! Okay, it's Derek's jacket, but I'm only wearing it because...it's cold" She mumbled.

"Right..." Stiles said, obviously not believing her, as the bell rang.

"Fine, fine. We'll talk about feelings later or whatever. Pick me up after lessons?" She asked.

"Sure" Stiles said, walking off to his next lesson.

* * *

She sighed as she laid her head against the cool window, her head was banging and Stiles talk was not helping.

"Katherine, are you even listening to me?" Stiles asked.

"Nope" She stated.

"Oh c'mon, I'm trying to help you here" He admitted.

"I know, but my head really hurts and this feelings talk is not helping" She told him.

"Why does your head hurt?" He questioned.

"Don't know, it's like I've got a migraine or something" She exclaimed.

"Can werewolves even get them?" He inquired.

"Who knows? Now sh!" Katherine told him.

"Aw, is Katherine cranky" Stiles smirked.

Katherine simply rolled her eyes and let herself sink further into the seat. Soon they came to Stiles' house and both got out.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked, starting to get worried.

"Yeah I think so, it's just a headache" Katherine stated.

"Alright, c'mon then, I'll cook you some dinner" Stiles told her.

"I should get a headache more often" She smirked.

Later on, after they had ate, they both wandered off to bed, tired. Yawning, Katherine went to get changed in her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She strolled over to the bookshelf and couldn't help but see Derek's letter. She still hadn't let it sink in that he was really gone. Shaking her head, she turned the lights off and climbed into bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town Derek had returned to Beacon Hills and was unpacking things in the loft. He had left Cora in South America after she had found a pack. She had asked them if he could stay, but Derek could tell that they weren't going to be too accepting of a werewolf with blue eyes. He had decided to return to Beacon Hills, there might be a lot of bad memories here, but there were also a lot of good ones...and people. He wasn't surprised when he found that Katherine wasn't in loft, she would still be with the Stilinski's...or maybe Aiden. Wanting to make sure she was alright he left the loft to go find her. He soon picked up her scent and found her at the Stilinski's like he expected. He cautiously climbed the house and gripped onto the window ledge outside Katherine's bedroom. He slowly opened it and saw Katherine in the bed. He saw immediately she was in distress, she was clawing at her bed sheets, and whimpering quietly. Soon she started to get louder and Derek realised that she was obviously having a nightmare. He slowly walked over to the bed and let his hand rest on her arm.

"Katherine...Hey, wake up" He said, shaking her lightly.

He wasn't surprised when she woke up immediately, she had always been a light sleeper.

"Derek?..." She trailed off, opening her eyes.

"Hey, uh..." He mumbled, realising that this probably seemed really weird.

"So, I'm back in Beacon Hills" He told her when she didn't reply.

"Right, sure" She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Wh...Aren't you shocked?" He asked.

"Ugh, go away" She mumbled.

"What?" He questioned.

"I don't want to have this dream again" She yawned, turning her head away and nestling more into the pillow.

"This isn't a dream, Katherine" He told her.

"That's what you say every time, now sh" She insisted.

Realising that he wasn't going to get through with her, he decided to leave it.

"Alright...I'll stay here until morning then" He said, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"No you won't" She mumbled, falling back to sleep.

Trying to think of a way to pass the time, he started to inspect the room. He was surprised to find it was mostly the same as her bedroom was back in the loft, she even kept things in the same order. He spotted a familiar piece of paper on the bookshelf, and picked it up. Sighing, he saw that there were small droplets of water on the paper, and realised it was where she had cried. He threw the paper in the bin and went back to his seat and thought about what he would say in the morning.

* * *

Katherine yawned quietly and slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't slept well last night, first of all she had a nightmare and then she had that dream about Derek coming back again. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up slowly in bed and gasped at what she saw. Derek was sitting in her chair, and had obviously nodded off. His head was tilted to the side slightly, in an adorable manner.

"Derek?" She questioned.

"...Uh...what...oh hey" He mumbled.

"What are you...how are you...?" Katherine stuttered.

"I, uh dropped Cora off with another pack in South America, I knew I couldn't stay there, I would just make things worse so..." He trailed off.

"So you came back?" She inquired.

"Yeah...what have I missed?" He asked.

"Ugh, you're such an asshole" She cried, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey! Look, I'm sorry I've been gone for a bit but-" He was cut off by Katherine.

"A bit? You've been gone for a month Derek! You didn't even text!" She shouted.

"It was easier if I didn't" He told her.

"Easier for you" She mumbled.

"...You're right. I'm sorry Katherine, I really am...I missed you" He admitted.

"I missed you too, but you're not getting off that easily" She smirked.

"I know. Can I get a hug?" He said, holding his arms out.

"Are you sure you're Derek? Cause he's never initiated a hug" She exclaimed.

"Well as I said, I missed you" He said, pulling her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gripped on hard to his shoulders, trying to convince herself he was really here.

"Hey do you..." Stiles trailed off when he saw Derek.

"What...your...how" He stuttered.

"Uh, hey Stiles" Katherine said, rubbing her neck, knowing this was going to be awkward.

* * *

"So he's back for good then?" Scott asked.

Once Stiles and she had got to school they had called for a pack meeting in the canteen and told everyone about the news.

"Sounds like it" Stiles told him.

"Good, I've got a feeling we're going to need him in the future. My dad thinks something bad is coming...or it's already here" Allison explained.

"Awesome" Katherine sighed, dropping her head on the table.

"I thought you'd be more happy to see Derek back in Beacon Hills" Lydia suggested.

"I am! It's just...ugh my head hurts so bad" She sighed.

"Still?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's nothing" She exclaimed.

"Wait, so who's Derek again?" Kira asked.

"He's this guy who used to be our Alpha, then he gave it all up to save Katherine" Stiles explained.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Kira questioned.

"What? No" Katherine answered.

"Oh...I just thought..." She trailed off, awkwardly.

"...Any way's, so does Derek want to join the pack?" Scott inquired.

"I don't know, maybe I think...I think...Achoo!" Katherine sneezed.

"Did you just sneeze?" Lydia asked.

"Obviously, achoo!" She stated.

"Wait, so you've got a headache and you're sneezing? How's your throat?" Lydia questioned.

"Sore as hell" Katherine admitted.

"I think you've got a cold" Lydia told her.

"What? But...achoo...werewolves can't get colds" Katherine said, pulling some tissues out of her bag.

"Well you do seem to be slightly different to most wolves...you're teeth are different, you didn't lose your power in the Eclipse" Lydia explained.

"Ugh, one of the good things about being a werewolf was me not getting sick again" Katherine cried.

* * *

By lunchtime Katherine was feeling much worse and decided to go home. She signed an absence form and started to walk to the Stilinski's. She had only been walking for a few minutes, when she already had to sit down, too dizzy. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Derek's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I've got a cold" She mumbled.

"...Werewolves can't-" He was cut off by Katherine's groaning.

"Get colds, I know. Well I've got one and it sucks" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, c'mon I'll drive you" Derek said, walking her to his car.

When they had drove past the Sheriff's house, Katherine became confused.

"Uh Derek, we've kind of missed it" She told him.

"I know. The Sheriff's working the late shift tonight and Stiles is going to be at school for the rest of the day, so you're coming home with me" He explained.

"...How do you know the Sheriff's on the late shift tonight?" She asked.

"I...uh, just thought I should find out" Derek mumbled.

"Aw, you were worried about me" Katherine giggled.

Derek rolled his eyes as he parked outside the loft.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Not without my head feeling like it's going to explode" She admitted.

"Okay" He said, picking her up, bridal style and walking her up the stairs to the loft.

She let her head lay down on his chest, hearing the calm sound of his heartbeat. Before she knew it they had entered the loft and Derek was about to place her on the bed.

"No, no. I don't want to sit there" Katherine mumbled, remembering that this was where Ms Blake and Derek had slept together.

"Don't worry. I got a new bed, new sheets and everything" He told her, placing her down.

"Oh..." She trailed off, flopping down on the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" He inquired.

"Some water" She replied, snuggling further into the pillow her head was resting on.

"Here" He said, about five seconds later.

Katherine smirked when she realised he must have ran to the kitchen.

"You know what else I would like? Some painkillers, donuts, a good reason for why you left, maybe some answers to why I'm a freaking werewolf and still getting a cold?!" Katherine cried, suddenly irritated.

"Ugh, sorry. I get really cranky when I'm ill" She sighed, resting back onto the pillow.

"Well, I can get you the first two things on that list if you want" Derek told her.

"No! Don't want you to go" Katherine mumbled.

"Well then what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Call Stiles later, tell him to get me that stuff" She replied.

"What about me?" Derek questioned.

"You're staying right here" Katherine said, pulling Derek into the bed and letting her head fall against his shoulder.

"Do I get any say in the matter?" He laughed.

"No, I'm sick you have to be nice to me" She mumbled.

He laughed again, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked down the contacts list, sighing when he realised he didn't actually have Stile's number. Not wanting to leave the bed, he looked around for Katherine's phone and saw it was in her butt pocket. He cautiously, raised his hand and started tugging at the phone, trying to get it out.

"Stop groping my ass" Katherine grumbled.

"I...uh...it's not what it looks like...I was just getting your phone" Derek stuttered, blushing.

"Call him later, sleep now" Katherine mumbled, snuggling into his neck more.

"Yeah, I can do that" Derek smiled as he softly played with Katherine's hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

Katherine awoke to sniggering above her head and she looked up to see Stiles.

"Oh my God! Isaac said that you guys were always snuggling, but I thought you might have taken your time about it" Stiles laughed.

"I'm ill" Katherine mumbled.

"Oh yeah, that makes such a big difference...So er, Derek called early saying to give you this stuff" Stiles said, resting the painkillers and donuts on the table.

It was then that Katherine realised that Derek had still not woken up and was still cuddling her. She quickly pulled herself out of his grip and raised an eyebrow when he immediately woke up.

"What's going on? Stiles...oh, hey" Derek said, blushing lightly.

"And Isaac also mentioned about the blushing" Stiles smirked.

"Get out of here, you menace!" Katherine said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you guys to your 'completely platonic' hugging" Stiles laughed, leaving the loft.

"...Okay, back to sleep" Katherine said, resting her head back onto Derek's shoulder.

"Don't you want to get that stuff?" Derek asked her.

"Nope, this is better" She sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it;) So next chapter is going to be based on 3x16 and some serious things are going to go down, I will warn you. I'm expecting the next chapter to be longer than usual, so please bare in mind it could take a bit longer to write! Please leave a review or message me:)


	30. Illuminated

**Warning: There is some torture in this chapter!**

* * *

Katherine wandered slowly into the school. It was Halloween and Katherine had been talking to Stiles about what they were going to do that night.

"Well Danny's supposed to be having a backlight party so we could go there" Stiles suggested.

"Good idea. It feels like I haven't seen Danny for ages" She admitted.

"Well we have been kind of busy lately, you know with the Alpha pack, you going into a coma, the whole thing with Barrow trying to kill Kira" Stiles explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard you guys got called into the police station for questioning. Did your story not work out?" Katherine asked as they walked over to his locker.

"Let's just say all our friends are terrible liars" Stiles joked.

"School starts in 5 minutes! Just because there's no power, don't expect there to be no school" Coach shouted to everyone in the corridor.

"Hey, that was a triple negative. Very impressive Coach" Stiles winked to him.

"Copy that" Coach replied.

Suddenly Stiles knocked a bunch of keys out of his locker and picked it up, obviously confused.

"What is it?" Katherine inquired.

"These keys...they're not mine" Stiles told her.

"Huh, that is weird" Katherine said.

She spotted Scott in the corner of her eye, running off to catch up with Kira. She and Stiles quickly stopped him, pulling him back.

"No, no. You're not talking to her. Have you forgotten someone left a coded message telling someone to kill her" Stiles exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why I need to talk to her!" Scott replied.

"Scott, no. Until we find out if she's a psychotic monster that is going to start killing people, I vote against, all and any interaction" Stiles explained.

"...Isn't that a little harsh?" Katherine asked.

"No! We're are not caving in" Stiles told her.

* * *

Later on when Katherine was in Biology, Aiden came to sit next to her, and caught the look she was giving him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just..." She trailed off.

"Just what? Is this about Derek?" He questioned.

"No, not really...I went to the loft in the first time in like a month and I don't know, it just brought back all the memories of Boyd" Katherine explained.

"You know that wasn't me" He exclaimed.

"...You didn't help matters though" She argued.

"So, where does this leave us?" He inquired.

"You're not a bad boy Aiden...you're a bad guy. And I don't want to be with the bad guys" She told him.

"Okay..." Aiden trailed off, walking over to Danny.

"Hey, I think I know somewhere you can have your party" He told him.

* * *

"Derek is going to kill Aiden" Katherine laughed, when she walked into the loft with Lydia.

"How long do you think he's going to be out for?" She asked.

"Not long" Katherine told her.

"Ugh, I'm really not in the party mood" Lydia sighed.

"Lydia Martin, not in the party mood! Well I never" Katherine smirked.

"Zip it, Kat" She replied.

"Oh hey, look who it is, Lovebird 1 and 2" Katherine said, pointing to Isaac and Allison.

"Are they ever going to get together?" Lydia questioned.

"Maybe tonight's that night" She winked.

"Alright, I'm going to go and get some air, this place is giving me a headache" Lydia told her.

"Okay" Katherine replied.

Suddenly Aiden jumped in front of her, a pair of plastic fangs in his mouth and pretending to roar.

"Not as good as the real ones" Aiden joked.

"Or as lethal" Katherine retorted.

"I deserve that. I deserve everything you say about me but...I was pretty instrumental at setting this up" Aiden explained.

"All this?...If I wanted to go to a rave, I get into a time machine and go back to nineties" Katherine said, patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

Aiden growled with his real fangs as she did so, annoyed that he hadn't be able to impress her.

* * *

Katherine sighed, watching her friends at the party.

"Ugh, finally" Katherine said, seeing Allison and Isaac dancing together.

"Awkwardly" She stated, seeing Stiles doing a weird dance with a girl.

"Predictably" She commented, seeing Aiden dancing with two girls.

All of a sudden she heard a strange noise from behind her, and whipped her head around to see nothing was there. She looked in front of her and saw a silhouette of a figure standing only metres away from her. Freaking out, she ran out of the loft and onto the small balcony. She quickly closed the door and turned around to see a strange figure standing behind her. She let out a scared screech before it grabbed onto her neck and she felt a strange burning sensation by her ear.

* * *

"Ethan?" Danny asked, grabbing onto the twins arm.

"No, it's Aiden" He replied.

"Where's Ethan?" Danny questioned.

"I'm looking for him too" Aiden admitted.

"I haven't seen him in like half an hour" Danny told him.

"...Is something wrong?" Danny asked, when Aiden suddenly seemed to hear something.

"Hey, Aiden, wait!" Danny shouted, as Aiden rushed off into the crowd.

"It's Katherine, something's happened to her" Aiden exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" Danny inquired.

"I just can! Now help me find her!" Aiden said, rushing off to look for her.

Soon they found Katherine, having spasms on the balcony.

"Oh my God, Katherine!" Aiden said, falling beside her.

"She's freezing, practically hypothermic" Danny exclaimed.

"C'mon, we've got to get her inside. Help" Aiden replied, picking her up.

They rushed back inside and lay Katherine down by a heater, hoping to warm her up.

"I'll try to find a blanket" Danny said, as he ran off.

Aiden quickly wrapped his arms around Katherine, bringing her close to him, hoping his body heat would warm her up.

"...They came out of the dark" She murmured.

"Sh, sh. It's okay, I've got you" Aiden told her, hugging her closer.

Suddenly Derek came into view and dropped the DJ's equipment, telling everyone to leave.

"Get her out of here" Aiden told Danny.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Katherine argued.

"You're not strong enough, you haven't healed yet" Aiden exclaimed.

"Fine" Katherine said, and bent her arm back at a twisted angle, braking it so her healing would quicken up.

"Now I'm healed" She said, joining in on the fight.

Scott and Derek tried to claw angrily at the men, but they were too fast. Katherine saw Derek break one of their necks, but it had no impact. She leapt forward, dodging one of the figures blows, then quickly grabbed onto its sword, and pulled it out of its grasp.

"Woah, that actually worked" She exclaimed.

She backed away quickly when the figure tried to kick the sword out of her hand. She brought the sword in front of her chest and rammed it into the figure. She was surprised to see it turn to smoke, the sword doing the same thing. Suddenly one of the other figures crept up on her and pushed her into a wall. She bashed her head, unconscious.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was being pulled upright and someone was pouring drink into her mouth. She looked up to see Derek.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...what happened? Is anyone hurt?" She questioned.

"Well Aiden got marked or whatever those things do, but he's okay. Nobody knows what happened really, the sun went up and they just disappeared" He explained.

"Sounds creepy" She commented.

"Those were some pretty impressive moves you had out there" Derek told her.

"I know, I'm awesome" She winked.

"Yeah, yeah. You want me to drive you to the Stilinski's?" Derek asked.

"Such a gentleman" Katherine laughed.

* * *

It was almost a week later and things had been looking up. He had seen Scott in town and they had talked about the strange figures that had attacked them, and Scott had surprisingly let him back into pack right away. Scott had run off to get back to school in time for his next lesson, lunch break almost over. He strolled back to the loft and was surprised to see Katherine standing by the window.

"Hey, I thought you would be in school?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" She replied.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned.

"Well you never know what's lurking in the shadows" She retorted.

"Don't worry, Katherine. Whatever those things were, we'll figure it out. It's okay" He said, trying to reassure her.

"No, actually it isn't" She said, as she punched him in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Derek awoke to find himself chained to a wall in some basement. His hands and legs were bound. He also noticed with a sigh that he was shirtless. What happened?

"Good, you're awake. Now we can get down to business" Katherine appeared in front of him as she plunged a knife in his stomach. He saw from the handle that it was one of the Argents blades and realised that he was in the place Kate had tortured him in under the Hale house.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Derek asked, groaning in pain.

"Because it's fun" Katherine said, almost gleefully.

"What happened to you?" He questioned.

"Ugh, you're right. It's no fun if you don't know why I am doing this" She said, pulling the blade out.

"The answers to all you questions...are on here" Katherine stated, picking up Derek's phone from a nearby table.

"I...I don't understand" Derek mumbled.

"Hm, let's go back about four days...Oh would you look at that. Five missed calls from me and two voicemails. Ring any bells?" Katherine inquired.

"...Stiles said that you thought those creatures were following you but it just turned out to be him...or something" Derek explained.

"Sure, let's listen" Katherine said, listening to the voice mail.

"_Derek! Derek I need your help...after me...school...tell the others...aaagh..." _The voicemail stuttered, with static interference

"Does that sound like Stiles was after me?" She questioned, more angry now.

"Why would he lie?" Derek asked.

"Because...it wasn't Stiles" Katherine explained.

"Did he do something to you?" Derek questioned.

"I can see your confused. I'll go right back to the start. I was walking home when I got this weird voicemail from Stiles, I could tell something was wrong right away. He told me to come find him in the school. So I phoned you all up, left you a voicemail telling you something was up at the school. When I got there all the power was out and Stiles was just standing there in the hall, staring into this wall, not moving. I called out to him and when he turned around...well let's just say I realised it wasn't him" Katherine explained.

_**Flashback**_

Katherine ran out of the hall as fast as she could, pulling on the handles to see if any classroom's were open. Soon she came to an unlocked one. She ran inside and closed the door. Looking around frantically she managed to squeeze into one of the cupboards and closed the door. She picked up her phone and tried calling everyone again, leaving voicemail's to anyone she could.

"Derek! Derek I need your help, it's Stiles there's something wrong with him! He's after me, in the school. Get the others as soon as you hear this, I-aagh!" She screamed when a hand pulled her out of the cupboard by her hair.

"Found you" Stiles said in a creepy voice.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" Katherine asked.

"I think you should be more worried about what's wrong with you" Stiles said as he plunged a knife into her stomach.

"Can't have you running away again, can I?" Stiles smirked.

_**End of Flashback**_

"He raised his hand out...I thought he was going to hit me or something. But he just brushed my neck...like those creatures did at the rave. But it was different this time, it felt like my skin was burning" Katherine explained.

"Then what happened?" Derek asked.

"He wrapped his hands around my neck...and snapped it, like a twig" Katherine told him, a cold look in her eyes.

"He...no..." Derek trailed off.

"Oh yes Derek. Do you know what's the worst thing about someone snapping your neck. If they don't do it well enough you don't die immediately. No, you stay there on the floor, in agony, knowing you're going to die" Katherine exclaimed.

"And do you know what was all I could think about Derek?...How much I hated you...all of you. You were supposed to be my friends, where were you when I needed you?!" Katherine said, plunging the knife back into him, just below his stomach.

"I-I'm sorry" Derek stuttered.

"Sorry? I don't want your apology. I want to keep torturing you until there's nothing left" Katherine stated, twisting the knife around.

She then pulled the knife out, throwing it onto the table, and raised her hands out to touch other equipment.

"Let's try something else shall we" Katherine said, bringing the wires over to where Derek was and attaching them to his stomach.

"Hm, there's a bit of Déjà Vu going on here, isn't there Derek? Why is it every woman in your life wants' to torture you?" Katherine asked, with a smirk.

"...What happened after that? After he..." Derek trailed off.

"After he killed me? Well I woke up of course. See, he hadn't actually wanted me dead, he just wanted a...upgraded version" Katherine exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"When he touched my neck before, he gave me a little something. Some of his power, his darkness" Katherine explained.

"The thing is though, that little spark of power, it's been growing. He only wanted me as his minion, but I think he's a bit worried about what he's created" Katherine smirked.

"You're more powerful than him?" Derek asked.

"Not yet, but I could be" Katherine told him.

"Then stop this! If he's told you to capture me then-" Derek was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"-He didn't order me to do anything. I just took what I wanted" Katherine exclaimed.

She smiled, wickedly as she walked over to dial. Derek cowered away, remembering how painful it was to be electrocuted.

"Don't be frightened, we're going to have so much fun together" She smirked as she turned the switch, and he felt the electricity flow through his body.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well there you guys, hope you didn't see that coming;) Please do tell me in the reviews how you feel about this, and tell me if you don't like it! I've had this idea for a while that the Nogitsune must have had a sort of sidekick, so I just felt like Katherine would work. Also, I have to admit it's quite fun writing a bad character;) Next chapter is going to be very loosely based on 3x17:)


	31. Torture

Derek felt a hand lift his chin up, and a soft voice started ringing in his ears.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine" The voice sang.

Derek slowly tilted his head upwards to see Katherine staying down intently at him. He realised that he had been moved from his position on the wall and was now sitting on a chair, his wrists and feet bound.

"So I'm going to need your help today" She told him.

"With what?" He asked, not sure how he could possibly help her.

"I'm a little concerned that our mutual friends might realise something's up with me...so I'm going to need some summaries" Katherine explained.

"I'm not helping you" He retorted.

"Oh yes you are, little wolf" She exclaimed.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned.

"Well if you don't..." She trailed off, picking up a knife.

"...Things are going to get a little messy" She said as she cut the blade across her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"All you have to do is tell me what I want to know, and I'll stop" Katherine explained.

"This one's really going to hurt" She continued as she raised it to her chest.

"No! Wait, I'll tell you" He said, just in time.

"I know you will" She said gleefully as she went and picked up a pen and paper and came to sit down on his lap.

"Now, where shall we start? How about with the Alpha, Scott?" She asked, letting one of her hands touch the back of his neck.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He inquired.

"How I'll act around him" She exclaimed.

"You trust him, you'd protect him no matter what" He told her.

"Okay, so act overprotective around Scotty. How about Allison?" She questioned.

"She's your best friend, you care a lot about her" He explained.

"Right, and Lydia, she's my best friend as well right?" She asked.

"Yeah, wait, do you not remember that?" He inquired.

"All my memories are just...jumbled. Getting back to the point, so I act all BFF like with Allison and Lydia. How about Stiles" She said, writing all the information on her pad.

"Well you do live with him, so you guys are really close" He explained.

"Oh...big problem there then. I haven't gone to his house like all week...is he going to think that's odd?" She asked.

"Definitely" He stated.

"Crap...okay, c'mon we better hurry. How about Isaac?" She questioned.

"Well you've always said he's like a brother to you" Derek told her.

"Right. And Danny?" She asked.

"He's your friend, but he doesn't know anything about the supernatural" He exclaimed.

"What, is he blind? And Ethan's his boyfriend right?" She questioned.

"Yeah" Derek replied.

"Alright, that just leaves Aiden?" She said, smirking a little.

"Cat got your tongue?" Katherine joked, when he didn't reply.

"You obviously know how you act around him" He stated, gritting his teeth.

"Someone sounds a little jealous, worried his abs are better than yours?" She said, trailing her hand down his stomach.

"Thanks Der, you've been a real help" She said, as she slowly got off his lap.

"What, no torture?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later with some new toys" She grinned as she picked up her bag.

"The others are going to realise I'm missing you know" Derek told her.

"But you're on holiday remember Derek? Visiting Cora, down in South America" She said, showing him the text she had sent to the others on his phone.

"I'll see you later, try not to have too much fun without me" She winked, walking out the door.

* * *

"Katherine! Oh my God, where have you been?" Stiles shouted when he saw Katherine walking down the hall in school.

"Uh...I've been at the loft. Derek told me to clear up after the rave" Katherine told him, cringing at the lie.

"Oh, well my dad's been worried sick" Stiles admitted.

"I'll come by later to say hi" Katherine replied.

"Good...so how are you?" Stiles questioned.

"Alright, why'd you ask?" She inquired.

"Well you know with Derek going off again, we've been worried you'd feel abandoned or something" Stiles exclaimed.

"Derek's a big boy, he can do what he wants" Katherine told him.

"Well yeah but, you know..." Stiles trailed off.

"You know what?" She asked.

"Well you two are pretty close" Stiles explained.

"Close?...Uh, what do you mean?" She questioned, freaking out when she realised the one person she forgot to get a summary on was Derek himself.

"Well you've both got all that UST going on, and well we all know you have feelings for him" Stiles told her.

"Oh, yeah. All those feelings...uh, there still there. As always you know" Katherine said awkwardly.

"Right...So are you ready for English?" Stiles trailed off.

"Um, actually I'll be right back" Katherine said, running off.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe this" Katherine sighed, slamming the door as she walked in front of Derek.

"What?" He asked.

"I forgot to ask about you. So tell me everything" She explained.

"There's nothing to explain" He said defensively.

"Actually there is. Supposedly we've got a lot of UST going on and feelings" Katherine told him, cringing.

"Right" Derek stated.

"That's all you've got to say? Dude, how do I act around you?!" Katherine said, exasperated.

"I don't know..." Derek trailed off.

"Ugh, look do I act like I do with Stiles or Aiden when I'm around you?" She asked.

"...Both" He admitted.

"Both? Oh my God" She said irritated.

"Why are you getting so stressed about this?" He questioned.

"None of your damn business, Hale" She said, picking up her bag.

"Look I just-" He was cut off by Katherine plunging a knife in his leg.

"You want to know when I'm stressed? Maybe it's because if they work out I'm not me, then they're going to put their guard up" She explained.

"So?" He asked.

"Well it's a lot harder to kill someone if they're expecting it" She said with a smirk.

"Katherine, don't! You'll regret it" He reasoned.

"Oh hush. We've not got to that stage yet" She said, pulling the knife out.

"I'd just focus on yourself if I was you" She told him, walking out the door.

* * *

Katherine was slowly walking down the school hallway, trying to find her next lesson when she was pulled into the Janitor's closet by Aiden.

"Hey" He stated.

"Uh, hi Aiden...how's it going?" She asked.

"Better now that you're here" He said, going in for a kiss.

"Woah, Woah. What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I...I thought...sorry I didn't mean to" He stuttered.

"Wait, are we having sex?" She asked.

"What? No!" He told her.

"I mean, of course I know we aren't. Joking" She laughed, realising she had said something stupid.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting kind of weird?" He asked.

"I'm great" She replied.

"Are you sure? Cause-" He was cut off by Katherine's lips on his.

"I thought we weren't going to do this" He stated, pulling away.

"I changed my mind" She said, pulling him closer and kissing him harder.

* * *

"Hey Der-Bear, look what I've got for you" She said, holding up a bag of purple substance.

"Wolfsbane" He realised.

"Yupp, we're going to have a lot of fun tonight" She smirked, sitting on his lap, so her thighs were on the outside of his.

She couldn't miss how Derek wrinkled his nose when she got close and laughed.

"Oh yeah, forgot to say. Aiden and I had a little encounter in the janitor's closet...damn that boy is a good kisser" She sighed.

"C'mon, cheer up. I'm here now" She continued, putting on a pair of gloves.

She carefully slipped the knife in the bag and shook it around until it was covered in the substance.

"This is probably going to hurt" She said, as she cut a strip down his arm, enjoying the hiss of pain he let out.

After a few more cuts she started speaking again.

"Now as we're speaking, our little friends are finding out about what's in Stiles. The only problem is, they don't realise it's him who's got it" She explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Thought you'd be interested to know...They will have just found out that it's a Chinese demon, called a Nogitsune" She told him.

"A dark kitsune?" He inquired.

"That's why I like you so much Derek, you've actually got a good head on your shoulders...for now" She grinned.

"Do you want to know what those things that attacked us were last week?" She questioned, slicing across his chest. He let out a small groan.

"I'll take that as a yes. They're called the Oni, they're surprisingly working for the good guys. Luckily for me, they've already marked me, so as far as they're concerned I'm normal" She explained.

"What's the plan Katherine? Why are you really doing this?" He asked her.

"I've already told you" She sighed.

"Boyd wouldn't have wanted this. He would have wanted-" Derek was cut off by Katherine slamming a wolfsbane covered knife into his stomach.

"Don't" She warned.

"What, because it's the truth?" He asked.

"You killed Boyd, Derek, you! I'm just getting revenge for both of us" Katherine exclaimed.

"He cared about his pack Katherine, the pack you're now destroying" He told her.

Irritated, she punched him in the face, once again knocking him out cold.

"Great" She sighed.

* * *

The next time Derek woke up, he flinched when he realised Stiles was in the room.

"Oh look, sourwolf has woken up" He said gleefully.

Derek simply growled at him.

"I don't see much torture going on here Katherine" He told her.

"He's a wolf, he heals" She exclaimed.

"The whole reason I let you do this was because I thought I'd get some pain out of it" He explained.

"The whole reason you let me? I don't remember you having control over me, fox" She told him.

"I'm stronger than you" He suggested.

"Want to bet?" She taunted.

Suddenly the Nogitsune brought his fist up, meaning to hit Katherine, but before he could she grabbed his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and slowly shoved it back down to his side, smirking when she heard bones breaking.

"Looks like I was right" She smiled.

"Fine, you were right about that. But I'm right about him" The Nogitsune argued.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Bite him" He stated.

"What?" Derek asked from behind.

"Oh, you haven't heard. Katherine picked up a few more abilities when I upgraded her. She can kill you with one bite" He explained.

"How?" Derek inquired.

"... I have no idea, it's like some sort of venom. But she can, or she can drain you of all your blood" He exclaimed.

"Like a vampire?" Derek said, unimpressed.

"Much better, actually, Much more painful" Stiles smirked.

"Go on then, do it" Stiles continued.

"Fine" She growled, and went back to sitting on Derek's lap.

She slowly bent her head down to his neck and bit into it hard, draining his blood. Derek flinched, expecting pain, but was surprised when none came. He cautiously looked down to see Katherine's hand on his arm, black veins shooting up her own arm. Why was she taking his pain? Soon she retracted her fangs and licked up some of the excess blood, making Derek shiver.

"Happy now?" Katherine asked.

"Very" The Nogitsune smirked, walking out of the room, not seeing Katherine wince.

"Why'd you do that?" Derek asked.

"What?" She said, faking confusion.

"Take my pain" He stated.

"...It hurts a lot, okay?" She retorted.

"So what, you didn't want me in pain?" He asked.

"Look, aren't you going to ask about the whole blood sucking thing?" She questioned, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Since when are you a vampire?" He asked.

"I'm not...I think" She replied.

"So what, your obsessed with blood now?" He inquired.

"Nope, it's just like when your ill and you have to take painkillers" She explained.

"So you need it, not want it?" Derek asked.

"I don't even really need it. It just makes me stronger" She exclaimed.

"So what are you exactly?" He asked.

"I guess I'm just a werewolf with added abilities" She exclaimed.

"How many other people have you bitten?" He asked.

"A few. You're the first werewolf" She told him.

"What does it taste different?" He questioned.

"Very...you're a lot tastier" She smirked, bending her head and licking away some of the last drops of blood, not missing the scent of arousal in the air.

"Certainly haven't had that reaction before" She winked, slipping off his lap.

"See you after school" She continued, walking out the door.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay guys, I'm going to try to explain the vampire thing without spoiling what's going to happen in the story later on. She's a kind of vampire, just like she is a kind of werewolf...if that makes any sense. She basically has some of the abilities they have and doesn't have others. She's sort of like a hybrid, but more...I really don't know how to explain without spoiling future chapters, so I'll just leave it as that;) I know this probably seems a little bit weird to suddenly put in, but trust me later on it's going to work;) Please tell me how you guys feel about Katherine being bad! I live for your reviews:)


	32. Dark

Derek was pulling at the chains connected to his wrists, Katherine had put him back up onto the wall yesterday and his arms were killing him. His head shot forward when he saw Katherine stagger through the door, not looking too good. She was gripping at her head, wincing.

"What happened?" Derek asked, looking at her for wounds.

"Seriously? I've been torturing you for two weeks now and you still care?" Katherine said, annoyed.

"I can't help it" He stated.

"It's nothing" She told him.

"What are you looking for?" He questioned, when he saw how she was wandering around the room.

"Here we go" She said, holding up Stiles jacket and holding it to her nose, breathing in the scent.

She growled lightly and through the jacket to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Derek inquired.

"I can't pick up his scent...It's only Stiles scent on the jacket" She explained.

"The Nogitsune? He's gone missing?" Derek asked.

"Something like that" Katherine told him.

Suddenly Katherine's phone started bleeping and she picked it up.

"Wow...ten missed texts and three missed calls, I'm guessing they've realised he's gone missing too" She said out loud.

"You don't sound to surprised that he's gone missing?" Derek inquired.

"It's all part of the plan, Der" She exclaimed.

"Then why are you getting so worked up by it?" He questioned.

"Whatever he's doing, it's going to make him stronger. I'm not sure if I like that idea" She explained.

"...I could help you find him if you let me go" He told her.

"Uh no. I'll take my chances" She said, walking out the door, leaving Derek alone again.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?" Aiden asked her when she entered Stiles' bedroom.

"Looking for Stiles. Has anyone had any luck?" She asked.

"No...don't worry Katherine, they'll find him" He assured her.

"I hope so" She sighed.

"What are we doing here anyway?" She continued.

"Scott thought it would be a good idea to stay here and find some clues" He explained.

"Good idea" She said, starting to investigate.

It was a few minutes later when Aiden was looking at the strings that Stiles had put up in his room, and decided to pull on it and see what happens. Katherine gasped when she heard a strange sound, like voices.

"Did...did you just pull that string?" She asked.

"Yeah?..." He trailed off, confused.

Katherine lightly pulled at the string herself, and heard the sounds louder this time.

"What is it?" Aiden questioned.

"I hear...voices" She admitted.

"What do you mean? Like Lydia?" He inquired.

"I don't know..." She trailed off, pulling the strong again.

She heard a louder whisper than the rest say something about a house and spotted a picture on the wall.

"He's in-" She was cut off by Aiden, holding up his phone.

"Eichen House" He stated, showing the text he just got from Lydia.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I heard it...just like Lydia" She admitted.

"So...are you like a banshee now or something?" He questioned.

"I...I need to go" Katherine mumbled, running out of the bedroom.

* * *

She had run to Derek's loft, not knowing anywhere else to go, and dropped onto his bed. Her head was burning up and she couldn't think properly. Sleep quickly came over her.

It was late afternoon when she woke up, and had a weird feeling in the back of her throat. She quickly ran to the bathroom, just in time to be sick. She sank against the toilet after she had puked and slowly opened her eyes. She jumped back when she saw that the toilet was now covered in blood. She walked over to the sink and looked in horror, blood all over her face and hands.

"No, no, no..." She mumbled.

She quickly mopped up her face and hands on a towel near the sink and picked up her phone. She saw a text message from Scott saying that they had found Stiles and he was now in the hospital. A later one from him then told her that he had gone missing and they needed her help ASAP. Confused and wanting answers she ran off to the hospital to find the Nogitsune.

* * *

It didn't take long to find him in the hospital.

"What the hell have you done to me?" She shouted, stalking over to him.

"What are you talking about?" He retorted.

"I'm talking about the fact that I seemed to have picked up banshee abilities? And the fact that I just puked up blood?" She told him.

"Interesting" He stated.

"What have you done to me?" She asked.

"I haven't done anything. All I did was give you a little spark of power, you've done all the rest" He explained.

"That doesn't make any sense" She told him.

"I wouldn't worry about it" He told her.

"Wouldn't worry?! I could be dying!" She shouted.

"You're not dying. If anything you're getting stronger" He exclaimed.

"Well I don't want to get stronger. I want it to stop" She insisted.

"You can't stop it" He replied.

"It's time, Katherine" He continued.

"Time?" She asked.

"They're going to find out it's me, and then you'll have your revenge" He told her.

"I don't care about revenge anymore...I just want this to stop" She explained.

"Well you can't, so you might as well help me" He suggested.

"I...I need some time to think" She told him.

"Alright, come find me when you decide" He exclaimed.

* * *

Derek was surprised when Katherine walked through the door and came over to him straight away and started untying his chains.

"What-what are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like? I'm letting you go" She explained.

"Why?" He questioned.

"...I have no need for you anymore. Everyone knows that Stiles is the Nogitsune" She told him.

"Do they know about you?" He inquired.

"Probably not" She stated.

"If you let me go...I'll tell them you know" He admitted.

"Are you really trying to give me a reason not to let you go?" She asked.

"I...maybe I deserved this" He suggested.

"No, you didn't" She stated, realising his last chain, setting him free.

"Thank you" He said, stepping away.

"I've tortured you for two weeks, why are you thanking me?" She questioned.

"You didn't kill me" He replied.

"...Just go" She said, turning away.

"Katherine...why don't you come with me? We can explain to the others...we can help you" He suggested.

"Go!" She shouted at him, reminding him of when he threw her and Isaac out of the loft and begrudgingly left.

* * *

Derek had called all the pack to his loft once he had got home and cleaned himself up. He was looking more like his normal self, if a bit pale.

"Derek, your back" Scott said, happily when him and the rest of the pack walked through the door.

"It's good to see you all" Derek replied.

"Where were you Derek? We could have really used your help here" Isaac told him.

"I was here, in Beacon Hills I mean" He admitted.

"What? What have you been doing all this time?" Scott asked.

"Getting tortured" He exclaimed.

"Hunters?" Allison questioned.

"Katherine" He stated.

"What?!" Aiden asked, confused.

"She...the Nogitsune did something to her, a few weeks ago" He told them.

"But she...she's been with us?" Lydia stuttered.

"She's been lying to all you...she wanted to get revenge on all of us" Derek told them.

"Revenge for what?" Aiden asked.

"For not saving her. Do you remember those weird texts and voicemails we all got two weeks ago?" He inquired.

"Yeah, she said there was something up at the school, then Stiles...oh God, what did he do?" Scott questioned.

"He...he killed her" Derek choked out.

"He...what?" Allison asked.

"He attacked her, then gave her a bit of his power before he killed her. She came back angry that none of us were there to help her" Derek explained.

"That voicemail...she sounded so scared" Lydia mumbled.

"I can't believe...I didn't even ask her..." Allison trailed off.

"No wonder she hates us" Scott sighed.

"How did you get away?" Isaac asked.

"She let me go...I think there's something wrong with her, she didn't sound well" He admitted.

"Why didn't you bring her back?!" Aiden shouted.

"She's too strong" He told them.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"She's got some new abilities" He exclaimed.

"What sort of abilities?" Scott questioned.

"She bit me..." He admitted.

"Bit you?...Like..." Allison trailed off.

"Yeah, like a vampire. But I don't know, it's like she only has some abilities or something" He explained.

"Like a hybrid?" Lydia questioned.

"I really don't know" He admitted.

"Well what are we going to do about her?" Scott asked.

"There's nothing we can do until she shows up and wants to be found" Derek exclaimed.

"Okay then, our number one priority right now if finding Stiles" Scott told them, leading them out of the loft.

* * *

Later on that day Derek went to find Chris to help find the Nogitsune. What they weren't expecting was Stiles to have framed them over the death of Katashi. They were taken to the police station where they were going to be questioned over the evidence found in Chris' apartment.

"Would you feel remorse putting Stiles down?" Derek questioned him.

"Stiles yes, the Nogitsune no" Chris replied.

"Would you feel remorse putting Katherine down?" He continued.

"What? We're...she hasn't done anything" Derek told him.

"Derek, she locked you up for two weeks and tortured you, she's been helping the Nogitsune" Chris exclaimed.

"We're not killing her!" Derek argued.

"I'd like to see you boys try anyway" Katherine said smirking as she walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, confused.

"I just got you two off a murder charge" She replied.

"How?" Chris asked.

"I explained to them there wasn't enough evidence" She explained.

"Are you sure that's all you did?" Chris inquired.

"No, I held them at gunpoint until they dropped the charges...Joking! God, you two are no fun" Katherine sighed, sitting down next to Derek.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not the only reason you're here?" Chris asked.

"I tracked the Nogitsune's scent here" She admitted.

"What? But Stiles is at the school" Derek told her.

"Well he's been here in the last 12 hours" She exclaimed.

"Why would he come here?" Derek wondered.

"That's what I came to find out" She explained.

"Mr Argent, you're free to go" One of the deputies's said, taking his handcuffs off.

"What about me?" Derek asked.

"We're just finishing your report Mr Hale, it will only take a minute" He replied.

"I'll be in the car park" Chris said, taking out his phone and calling Allison.

"Aren't you going to look around for clues to whatever the Nogitsune was doing here?" Derek inquired.

"Well I figured seeing as bad things seem to follow you around, it's best to stick with you" Katherine retorted.

"That's a bad excuse" Derek stated.

"Shut up" Katherine replied, nudging him with her elbow.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing how she was wincing again.

"Yeah, just a bit weak" She told him.

Suddenly shouts started to erupt for the police staff and the phones all started ringing, while everyone was running around.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, looking around.

All of a sudden, Derek heard a ticking noise from behind him and realised there was a bomb in the office behind them.

"Get down!" He shouted, shielding Katherine from the blow.

When Katherine opened her eyes again, she saw the whole police station was in ruin and some of the staff were on the ground, bleeding. She slowly sat up, as Derek stepped away, unsteady. She held onto his arms as he wavered, obviously hurt from the explosion. She turned him around slightly, seeing numerous glass shards sticking out of his back.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"You said you were weak, you could have died from the impact" He explained.

"So could you" She argued.

"C'mon, we need to get you out of here" She told him, helping him out of the building and into the car park.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked them, when he saw how Derek was injured.

"Explosion" Katherine stated.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked Derek.

"Yeah...I just need to get to my loft...clean myself up" Derek exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll drive you there" Chris replied.

* * *

Soon they reached Derek's loft and Katherine helped Derek get out of the car.

"Hey, do you think it's a good idea letting her go with you?" Chris questioned.

"I'm not going to kick a man, while he's down" Katherine retorted.

She quickly helped him up to the loft and lowered him down onto the bed. She scurried off to the bathroom and picked up a wet towel and some tweezers.

"Shirt off" She ordered him, smirking when she saw the slight blush on his face.

She lay down on the bed behind him and started to carefully pull the shards out one by one.

"Sorry" She mumbled when he hissed after she pulled a big one out.

"Did you just apologize to me?" He asked.

"...I...Look my heads not in a great place at the moment and I don't really know what I'm saying so just...sh" She told him.

"Just sh?" He smirked.

"Shut up" She said, pulling one of the shards out quicker.

Soon they were all gone and Katherine carefully cleaned over the now healing skin on his back.

"Katherine, I-" He was cut off by her.

"Derek, look I know you want to me to be her, but I'm not okay? The Katherine you knew died in that school, end of story" Katherine told him.

"I don't care" He replied.

"What?" She asked.

"I know...you're not you, but you are..." He trailed off.

"That made no sense what so ever you know" She smirked.

"We'll find a way to help you deal with whatever's going on with you, even if you aren't the Katherine that we know" He explained.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I...we care about you" Derek explained.

"All done" Katherine said, changing the subject and went to sit beside him, holding her head.

"Are you still getting those headaches?" He asked.

"Yeah" She admitted.

"Wait was I...the last person you bit?" He inquired.

"Uh, no. It was a few days ago, there was this douchey guy who I bit" She explained.

"Did the Nogitsune pick him out?" He questioned.

"...Yeah...oh crap" She cried.

"Do you think he would have done something to you?" Derek asked.

"Well he knew I was getting more powerful, maybe he wanted to take me down a step or two" Katherine realised.

"...Oh no..." Katherine trailed off.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Before I bit this guy, he was at this bar, drinking this weird purple drink" She explained.

"Wolfsbane" Derek realised.

"Ugh, gross" Katherine sighed.

"You should bite me" Derek suggested.

"What?" Katherine questioned, confused.

"Maybe it'll wash the wolfsbane out of your system" He told her.

"...I guess" She said, moving around so she was in front of him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah" He replied, baring his neck slightly.

She instantly leaped forward, digging her fangs into his neck and started drinking in his blood. She moved a hand to his neck, which she started to leech pain from. Soon she stopped, not wanting to take too much due to the blood Derek had already lost, and pulled away.

"You can take more if you need it" He told her.

"Anyone would think you're into me biting you?" She winked.

"I...uh...I didn't mean it like that..." He stuttered.

She smirked and went to the bathroom, coming back with a small bandage and started wrapping it around his neck.

"Thanks" He told her.

"It's okay" She replied, finishing the job.

"Hey Derek, we have-oh..." Scott trailed off as he ran into the loft.

"...Did she bite you?" Scott asked, seeing the bandage on his neck.

"I let her, she was infected with wolfsbane and it was the easiest way to heal her" Derek explained.

"Okay...anyways, Stiles or the Nogitsune or whatever has just signed himself into Eichen house" Scott told them.

"Willingly?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, Deaton drugged him, so the Nogitsune's going to be back soon which is why we need to find away to stop this" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm in" Katherine told him.

"Uh...I don't know..." He trailed off.

"Look I know you don't trust me, but I can help" She suggested.

"Alright, we need all the help we can get" Scott sighed.

* * *

"Okay, so my dad says all the evidence with Katashi is getting moved to a federal lock up tonight" Allison told them, as they walked into her apartment.

"We're going to rob an armoured car?" Aiden asked.

"Well, we're going to try" Katherine retorted.

After Allison and Lydia had explained what the plan was, they all realised what a bad plan this was.

"So when do we attack them?" Aiden asked.

"You're not attacking anyone, you will distract them" Lydia told him.

"Otherwise known as attacking" Katherine suggested.

"Look, guys stop arguing, this will work. It has to work" Allison exclaimed.

* * *

Later that night the plan was put into action, with some problems. Someone else wanted Katshi's finger just as much as they did and the pack got into a fight they were going to lose. The werewolf who was attacking them was fighting with Aiden and Ethan when Katherine came running over.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She growled as she leaped onto the man, biting into his neck, weakening him instantly.

"Katherine, stop!" She heard Scott yell from behind her, and instantly let go of the man.

"We're not here to kill someone, we're here to save someone" He explained, taking the finger with the scroll inside from the man.

"Go, now" Scott told him, as the werewolf instantly ran off.

"Damn, those were some nice moves you had out there Katherine" Aiden commented.

"Thanks" She smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long! Hope you guys are enjoying Katherine's dark side, I know I am;) Next chapter will be a mixture of scenes from 3x21 and 3x22 and a lot of stuff I've come up with! Please review:)


	33. Story: Update

Hey everyone!

Okay so I'm going to start off by saying how thankful I am to all the support I've got on this story and the amount of reviews I've got. Lately I've been noticing that people seem to be getting more bored of this story seeing as the amount of reviews and views I've been getting have been going down, and tbh I've been getting bored with this story in some ways. So I've decided to put this story on hiatus for a bit, I am going to finish this story but I am not sure when. If you want me to keep going with this story, please leave me a review, because it will prompt me to finish it. I'm thinking of starting a the 100 fanfiction, so if you'd be interested in reading that please keep looking at my profile for the next few weeks! I'm really sorry if you've been loving this story and want it to keep going, but if you do feel this way, please leave a review and I will realise there are still people interested in it:) Just to repeat, I will finish this story, but I just want to see if people will mind it taking longer to finish it.

Feel free to leave me a message if you want to talk about anything I've said here!


	34. De-Void

**Author's Note's: Hey everyone! So as you guys can see this is a new chapter! I've been re-watching a lot of the Teen Wolf episodes and reading a lot of fanfiction and watching other shows which has managed to give me some new/different inspiration for this story:) I've decided that I will definitely keep writing it until the end of Season 3B and it's quite likely I will keep going with it up to the end of season 4 because I have a lot of new ideas. I wrote a extra long chapter which I hope you guys will enjoy! The rest of the notes are at the end of this chapter as usual:)**

* * *

After they had got Katashi's finger, and found out that a way to cure Stiles may have to be to change the body of the Nogitsune's host, they found out he had gone AWOL again. They were all in the middle of the woods, just before sunset looking for him, having tracked his scent there.

"Are you sure he's around here?" Allison asked.

"Definitely" Scott answered.

"Shouldn't we be a bit more prepared?" Isaac questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to pack my Anti-Nogitsune bug spray" Aiden said sarcastically.

"God, how have we ever beaten anyone when all you guys do is argue?" Katherine inquired.

"Low blow" Scott replied.

"Sorry, just stating what I see" Katherine told him.

"...Should we split up?" Isaac asked.

"You're kidding me right? Isaac, have you never seen the beginning of a horror film?" Katherine questioned.

"Guys, we're not splitting up!" Lydia told them.

"We could cover more ground" Ethan suggested.

"Oh my God, we're not Mystery Inc!" Katherine cried.

"...You've watched Scooby Doo?" Scott asked.

"How are you even a true Alpha?" Katherine sighed.

"Stop it!" Derek suddenly shouted.

"Look, we're never going to be able to find the Nogitsune if we keep arguing" Derek exclaimed.

"You don't have to...I'm already here" A voice called out from the shadows.

All the wolves in the pack growled, knowing who's voice that belonged to.

"Now, now, that's not very polite" The Nogitsune said, coming into view.

"Give Stiles back to us" Scott growled.

"No...I see you've joined your old pack Katherine" He stated.

"Well when I found out you tried to kill me, it kind of put a wedge between us" Katherine retorted.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. It wasn't supposed to kill you...just weaken you a bit" He explained.

"Why have you followed us?" Lydia asked.

"Well I came to watch the show of course" The Nogitsune smirked.

"You're lying" Lydia stated.

"True. You see I've got a bit of a problem, your little merry band is only just being held together at the moment and there's one person in particular who is causing me problems at the moment" He said, pointedly staring at Derek.

"Me?" Derek questioned.

"Yes...a former Alpha can turn out to be quite powerful, and with a True Alpha and whatever the hell Katherine is...well I'm afraid you're the only person afford to get rid of" The Nogitsune said, suddenly bringing out a gun.

"Get down!" Scott shouted.

"No!" Katherine screamed, pushing Derek out of the way.

"Katherine..." She heard Derek trail off from on the ground.

She looked down to see blood pouring out from her chest...right where her heart was.

"No, no!" Derek said, catching her as she fell.

"I didn't want it to end like this Katherine, but you chose your path" The Nogitsune said, walking off into the shadows.

"Oh my God" Scott cried.

The pack all swarmed around Katherine, who was getting paler by the second.

"It's kind of poetic huh? I've been shot twice and now I'm going to die twice, who else can say that?" Katherine laughed.

"You know...I never meant..." Allison trailed off, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's okay Ali, I forgave you ages ago" Katherine smiled at her sadly.

"You are not allowed to die!" Aiden told her.

"Sorry, don't think I've got much choice in the matter" She replied.

"Katherine, please don't" Derek cried, tears rolling down his face.

"It's okay...I was turning into something I didn't want to be" She explained.

"We all love you Katherine, remember that" Lydia said, from above her.

Katherine gave her a small smile, a tear rolling down her face.

"...Derek, I..." She stuttered, feeling the blackness take over her once more.

"No! No, no, Katherine!" Derek cried, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

A few minutes later and nobody had said a thing, too in shock to say anything. Derek was cradling Katherine's body towards him, silently crying, while Aiden was holding her hand.

Suddenly everyone looked up when they heard a faint heartbeat. It quickly got stronger and stronger until everyone was staring at Katherine. All of a sudden she bolted up right, her eyes glowing yellow, breathing in. Everyone stared at her, in shock.

"...What?" She asked, when she realised everyone was staring at her.

"Did I faint or something...woah, what's blood doing on my shirt?" She questioned, looking down at her shirt.

"What do you remember?" Scott inquired.

"Uh...there was something about the school...Stiles phoned me up or something" Katherine explained.

"That's the last thing you remember?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why? What's happened?" She questioned.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that I turned into some sort of psycho hybrid and was working with a Chinese Demon" Katherine asked, later on when they had explained everything that had happened and gone to Derek's loft.

"Pretty much" Isaac replied.

"...How is this even my life?" Katherine sighed.

"Look you should probably get some rest, you must be exhausted" Scott suggested.

"I'm more hungry than exhausted" She admitted, rolling her eyes when she saw the looks everyone was giving her.

"Not like that, Idiots" She told them.

"Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow" Scott said, as he and everyone else walked out of the loft.

"Call me, yeah?" Aiden asked.

"Sure" Katherine replied, as he left as well, leaving just her and Derek.

He was surprised when she suddenly hugged him once the door had shut.

"I'm so sorry for what I did" She mumbled.

"It's okay, I forgive you" He said, hugging her back.

"How can you forgive me? I...tortured you Derek" She exclaimed.

"It wasn't you...you weren't thinking right" He reasoned.

"You're sure you don't hate me?" She asked.

"I could never hate you" He admitted.

"Thanks Der" She smiled.

"...I should probably get going. With the Nogitsune on the loose someone should be with the Sheriff...he must be so upset about Stiles" She realised.

"Okay, goodnight Katherine" He called to her as she opened the door to the loft.

"Night Derek" She smiled, closing the door.

* * *

The next day, Stiles' father had got a text from the Nogitsune telling him to meet him and the loft. The Sherriff had insisted they see what he wanted, so Katherine, Derek, Chris and Allison had all decided to go as back up. When the Sherriff entered the loft he immediately pleaded for him to put handcuff's on. Slowly he agreed to these terms, but when the Sherriff said that he wasn't his son, the Nogitsune grew angry breaking the handcuff's apart. Seeing this as their cue they all entered the loft, Katherine the last one to enter. She didn't miss the way the Nogitsune's eyes widen when he saw her.

"Didn't I kill you already?" The Nogitsune snapped.

"It didn't take" Katherine said with a smirk.

Allison quickly whipped out her taser, and aimed it at Stiles who immediately grabbed onto it and threw it at the floor. Next Derek lunged at him, but was quickly overpowered and thrown into a post. Katherine quickly ran over to his side, slowly helping him sit up. Her head snapped around when she heard a gun being pulled out. The Nogitsune tilted his head.

"Argent, listen to me, don't do this" The Sherriff pleaded.

"Why not? I've done it before, werewolves, berserkers, I can easily add a Nogitsune to that list" He replied.

The Sherriff pulled his gun out, aiming it at Chris. The Nogitsune smirked, intrigued by the situation.

"You're not going to shoot my son" The Sherriff told him.

"You said it yourself Sheriff, that's not your son" He exclaimed.

"Put it down. Put it down!" The Sheriff repeated.

"Dad, he's going to kill me...dad..." The Nogitsune trailed off, trying to manipulate the Sheriff.

"Don't listen to him" Chris told him.

"Put it down" The Sheriff retorted.

"Now! Put it down!" The Sheriff continued.

"Pull the trigger, c'mon" The Nogitsune suggested.

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" The Sheriff shouted.

"Shoot me" The Nogitsune told him.

"Put it down!" The Sheriff screamed.

"Strife..." Allison whispered.

Suddenly the sunlight started to fade and the loft turned dark, causing Derek and Katherine to look outside.

"Stop it! Stop it, this is exactly what he wants" Allison explained.

"Not exactly, I was kind of hoping Scott would be here" The Nogitsune admitted.

"But I'm glad you all have your guns out, but you're not here to kill me...you're here to protect me" He exclaimed, standing behind them all.

Suddenly the Oni came out of the dark, holding their swords. They all quickly formed a circle around the Nogitsune, protecting him from the Oni. Katherine and Derek, both started clawing at the Oni, trying to block their swords blows, but Derek wasn't quick enough and got cut on his shoulder, Katherine quickly covered him, punching one of the Oni in the face, before they suddenly disappeared, taking Stiles with them.

* * *

"So how've you been?" Aiden asked after a while.

"Fine" Katherine replied.

He had offered to help her look for the Nogitsune and they were currently driving around town.

"Okay, so how have you really been?" Aiden questioned.

"Terrible..." She admitted.

"Look Katherine, you know-" He was cut off by her.

"Don't say it's not my fault. It is! It's me who was the one hurting people...torturing people" She explained.

"What can I do to make this better?" Aiden asked.

"...Get me some food" She suggested.

"That's the Katherine I know" He smirked.

She smiled back, until suddenly she felt a searing pain in her head.

"Ow..." She trailed off, holding her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aiden inquired, worried.

"I...I need to pull over right now" She told him, pulling into a parking lot.

"...Katherine, stop!" Aiden shouted when he saw a body not far from the car.

She immediately came to a halt and they both slowly got out of the car. They both ran over to the body, Aiden putting his arm out, protectively in front of Katherine when he realised it was Stiles' body. She grabbed onto Aiden's arm, freaked out.

* * *

"Let's put him on the couch" Scott suggested when Katherine and Aiden brought Stiles to his door.

"This is crazy, he needs to be in hospital" Ms McCall explained.

"Mum, do you remember what happened last time he was in a hospital?" Scott asked.

"It doesn't look like he's bleeding...I think he might even be healing" Deaton told them, inspecting Stiles' wounds.

"That's good right?" Scott questioned.

"For him, yes. For us...I'm not so sure" He exclaimed.

He quickly moved over to his bag, pulling out a jar with clear liquid in it. He asked, Scott and Aiden to hold him down while he dropped the liquid into Stiles' mouth. Suddenly his eyes, popped open and he grabbed onto Aiden's neck.

"Get him off me" Aiden shouted.

Katherine quickly moved forward, planting her claws into the Nogitsune's arm, leading him to drop his hand.

"Kanima venom, nice touch" He commented.

Aiden growled, walking back towards him.

"You know, they say that twins get a feeling when the other ones in pain...you didn't lose that talent too did you?...I hope not, you're going to need it" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll give a little hint...Ethan's at the school" He continued.

"Go" Scott instructed him.

"Call me if you need me" Aiden told Katherine, squeezing her hand as he ran off.

"I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempered, homicidal compulsions, they're a lot more fun than you guys trying to save the world everyday" The Nogitsune laughed.

"Doc, you found something to paralyze his body...you got anything for his mouth?" Melissa asked.

"Yes I do" Deaton said, putting some tape over the Nogitsune's mouth.

* * *

"So the scroll said to change his body?" Katherine asked.

"That's if I translated it correctly...we're looking for a cure when it might not actually be anything but a myth" Deaton explained.

"And what if he doesn't want it? He's never asked to be a werewolf" Scott stated.

"Well, what if it saves his life?" Katherine retorted.

"What if it kills him?" Deaton suggested.

"I've never done this before, what if happens if I bite him and accidently hit an artery or something?" Scott questioned.

"That venom isn't going to last long, something needs to be done now" Deaton exclaimed.

"I'm going to try calling Derek again" Katherine told them.

"Maybe we should try calling someone else?" Lydia suggested.

"...You don't mean...?" Scott trailed off.

"Who else but Peter" Lydia sighed.

"Okay, you guys call him, I'll find Derek" Katherine announced.

"Wait...what about Stiles?" Scott asked.

"You've got it handled...anyways I think something's up with Derek" Katherine admitted.

"Well if he's not replying to your calls there probably is" Lydia smirked.

"Sh, you. Call me if anything happens" Katherine told them, walking out the door.

* * *

Katherine quickly followed Derek's scent to the Argent's apartment and stood outside the door. When she smelt gasoline she realised something was definitely wrong and quietly opened the door to the apartment. She could hear mumbling in the other room and honed in on the voices.

"Why are you doing this?" She heard Chris shout.

"You burn my family, I burn yours" Derek stated.

Realising where the conversation was headed she entered the room, and saw Chris tied to a chair, gasoline poured over him and a lighter in Derek's hand.

"What...what's going on?" Katherine asked, confused.

"It's called revenge" Derek said, standing up, and putting the lighter closer to Chris' face.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine questioned.

"His family are the reason that mine are dead...I'm just returning the favour" Derek said angrily.

"Derek, this isn't you" She told him.

"Yes, it is" He replied.

"You're a predator, not a killer, remember?" She exclaimed.

"...Don't..." He trailed off.

"What because it's the truth? You're not in your right mind Derek, you don't want to do this" She said, shifting closer towards him.

"Stay back!" Derek shouted.

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"It's okay Derek...it's okay, just hand me the lighter" She continued.

"No, no...it's his fault, he needs to pay" Derek told her.

"Well this isn't the right way to do it Derek" Katherine replied.

She now stood in front of him, her hand inching out towards the lighter.

"I'm going to take this away now okay?" She questioned softly.

She slowly wrapped her hand around his and pried the lighter out of his hand, closing the lid instantly and stuffing it into her pocket. Derek was now holding his head in his hands, rocking back and forth. Not knowing what to do, she pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned, pulling her close. Suddenly she felt him stiffen and he started coughing. She pulled back and helped him lean forward. She gasped in surprise when a very much alive fly flew out of his throat.

"What...the hell is that?" Derek stuttered.

"A little present from the Nogitsune" Katherine explained.

* * *

Later on after Katherine had explained to Derek what had been going on with the Nogitsune, she got a text from Scott saying they need her back at Scott's house.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked Derek.

"Well I'm great, thanks for asking" Chris told them.

Katherine rolled her eyes and picked up her things, getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Derek questioned.

"Scott needs me back at his house" She exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go" Derek said, standing up.

"Uh no, I don't think so. You're too weak, you need to stay here and rest" She informed him.

"But-" He was cut off by her.

"No. Stay here, get better" She insisted, hugging him quickly and then left the apartment.

"So are you and her...?" Chris questioned.

"It's...complicated" Derek commented, flopping back down on the couch.

* * *

Once she got back to Scott's house she found them all in the living room.

"How's Derek?" Peter asked her.

"He'll be alright" She replied.

"So what's the plan?" She questioned.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles. Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone" Peter explained.

"What do you mean?" Scott inquired.

"Somebody needs to go in with you" He told him, looking at Katherine.

"Awesome" She sighed.

* * *

"So what do we do if we find him?" Scott asked, as Peter placed his claws on Stiles' neck.

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow. Try to give him back control of his mind, his body" Peter exclaimed.

"Could you elaborate on the 'somehow'?...It's not feeling very specific at the moment" Katherine questioned, as Scott's claws were placed on her neck.

"Improvise" Peter suggested.

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott inquired.

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter asked.

"I meant him" Scott retorted.

"...Oh" Peter sighed.

"Okay, so what exactly are we going to see in his mind?" Katherine questioned.

"Well...it probably won't just be things from his mind, it could be from yours as well" Peter explained.

"What?!" Scott said, exasperated.

"Well the mind transfer goes both ways" He exclaimed.

"Scott we're running out of time" Deaton insisted.

"Okay" Scott stated, as he brought his claws closer.

He felt his eyes go Alpha red, and sank his claws into their necks, as everything started to crumble around them and they entered Stile's mind.

Katherine looked around confused when she realised her and Scott were tied to some beds. They both tried breaking free, struggling.

"Ugh, it's no use" Scott sighed.

"Do I actually need to remind you that we're both werewolves?" Katherine asked.

"We're in Stile's head..." Scott trailed off.

"We're supernatural creatures with supernatural strength...I'm pretty sure we can break free of this" She stated, indicating to their bonds.

They both quickly pulled at their bonds, eyes turning yellow and red and broke free.

"What now?" Scott inquired.

"I don't know..." Katherine trailed off.

"Just stay behind me" Scott warned her, opening the door.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and Katherine ran forward.

"Scott? Scott!" She screamed, banging on the door.

Katherine slowly turned around, and gasped when she saw she was now in a school packed with middle school children.

"What the hell?" She commented.

The children could only have been around twelve or thirteen and were running around laughing. Katherine walked slowly through the crowds, noticing how nobody seemed to know she was there. She stopped in her tracks when she saw some familiar faces.

"Oh my God..." She trailed off, noticing her old friends.

"Guys, wait!" She called, as they walked past her.

She twisted around and halted when she saw the scenery had changed again. It was now late at night and the halls were dark. She slowly backed away, having a bad feeling about the place. She stopped when she practically fell into someone behind her. She screamed, when she turned around and saw her friends faces now blooded and burnt.

"No...no, no" She mumbled, backing away.

"Why did you do this to us?" They cried.

"...It's not my fault" She stuttered, holding her head in her hands.

"We would still be alive if it wasn't for you!" They screamed, running towards her.

She cowered away, falling into the lockers. When she opened her eyes again she saw that they were gone.

"They're not the only people whose lives you ruined" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Instinctively she ducked, only just missing the weapon that had been thrown at her.

"You made your own choices, I did what I had to do" She retorted, as he threw her into a nearby doorway.

"No! You ruined my life...I never got a graduation or a prom...or you know a life! But you will!" He shouted.

"You have everything. And it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves happiness, it's because you stole mine" He shouted, throwing a locker door at her.

"I stole your happiness?! You killed my friends!" She shouted, throwing him into a locker.

"Don't forget that adorable little sister of yours" He smirked, punching her in the face.

_**(Author's Notes: Sorry, I stole quite a lot of dialogue from the fight scene with Elena and Katherine from Vampire Diaries; it just worked too well with the story not to use it)**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world...

"Do you see that? She's bleeding" Melissa told them, as she noticed a trail of blood fell from Katherine's nose, as she tried to get closer.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Deaton said, putting an arm in front of her.

"What's happening? What is happening to her?!" Melissa asked, worried as Peter stepped forward.

He dropped to his knees and cupped her face, and started calling out her name.

"Katherine? Katherine, can you hear me?" He questioned.

"Katherine, you are stronger than this. Okay, you need to concentrate. Katherine? Katherine!" He shouted, his wolf coming out.

Suddenly on the other side Katherine heard a voice, remembering that none of this was real.

Angrily, Katherine turned around and pulled the knife out of the locker he had thrown at her earlier and stabbed him in the stomach with it.

"Déjà vu much, Sister?" He commented, before slipping to the ground.

When Katherine opened her eyes again, all she saw was a door, light coming through it. She cautiously opened it, moving into a room totally covered in white. She soon spotted Scott and ran over to him. They looked in front of them and saw Stiles playing what looked like some sort of Chinese board game with the Nogitsune. They quickly started to run over the the pair, but stopped when they realised they were getting no closer.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted.

"Stiles, over here!" Katherine screamed.

After a while Katherine came to a realisation.

"Stiles is part of your pack" She stated.

"What? What do you mean?" Scott questioned.

"He's human, but he's still part of the pack right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course" Scott replied.

"So how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack?" Katherine said with a smirk as she saw Scott understand what she meant.

"They howl" Scott stated, as he turned into his Alpha form and howled as loudly as he could.

Stiles suddenly heard this and saw them, he looked to the Nogitsune and threw away the counters, stopping the game.

Suddenly Katherine, Stiles and Scott's eyes all popped open and they were back in the real world.

"Did it work?" Scott asked, and moved around to look at Stiles.

Katherine got up from her seat, holding onto her neck.

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" Lydia questioned.

"Because it's not science Lydia, it's supernatural. I did my part, now give me the name" Peter whispered.

"What name? What are you talking about?" Katherine asked, as he pulled Lydia into another room.

"A deal is a deal, even with me Lydia" Peter told her.

Lydia inched her head towards his and whispered the name Malia to him.

Suddenly Stiles shot up, awake. He pulled the tape off his mouth and fell onto the floor, and started puking up a pile of bandages and smoke. He backed away slowly, and fell back onto the couch, as a hand shot up from the bandages. Soon a full body appeared, wrapped in the bandages. Peter and Scott leaped forward, holding the body down as Lydia and Katherine backed away, in shock.

"Hold him!" Peter shouted.

"I'm trying!" Scott retorted.

Lydia ran towards the door, freaked out and scared, as Katherine watched on in horror. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her, and turned around as Stiles brought a hand to face, stopping her from screaming.

Meanwhile, Scott quickly unwrapped the bandages around the figures head and revealed it to be the real Stiles.

"Scott?" He questioned.

"Oh no...Scott..." Deaton trailed off, as he indicated to the door.

Frantically Scott looked around the room for the Nogitsune and the two girls.

"Where are they? Where are they?!" He yelled running towards the door.

He ran out the door, but couldn't see anyone.

"Lydia? Katherine?!" He shouted.

* * *

Author's Notes: So Katherine is back to normal...well as normal as she can get;) I just want to thank all you guys for your awesome reviews, they really cheered me up! I've managed to get a lot of inspiration and I've decided I'm going to take this story down a slightly different part than I first thought. Don't worry though, there's going to be lot's of Derek/Katherine scenes coming up soon:) I do have to warn you that next chapter is based on 3x23, which you probably can all understand is going to be a very sad chapter and I'll probably be crying the whole time that I write it:( Please send in reviews to tell me what you think of this chapter and about this story!


End file.
